Her Name Is Love
by unlockthelore
Summary: Hiei and Kurama didn't fall in love with one another. They walked into it with their eyes wide open, and every moment, no matter how painful, was worth it. A thirty-one part fic series with snippets taking place after the events of Isn't it Love.
1. Intentions

To say that night had an effect on Hiei would have been an understatement. Since that night they'd met on the crossroads and he answered the question that Hiei posed with a kiss, the fire demon had been different . He was affectionate before and the sweetness in his smile remained but there was a markedly different sort of intensity. When his fingers lingered on Kurama's skin, hot enough for him to remember where they last brushed but cool enough not to harm. His youki wrapping around him when they were in a room together, apart but close together, the pressure of his energy like a hug. A gentle caress to remind him that he was there even when the fire demon left to the Makai and Kurama awoke alone, Hiei's presence was felt. They talked often on the phone, at times late into the night and falling asleep to the sound of the fire demon's voice was intimate in a different way.

Kurama knew that he wasn't doing the descriptions justice. Running over them in his mind only elicited memories of the two of them lying side by side, talking early in the morning in hushed voices, the stillness of the early hours before first light surrounding them. Shadows cast over their faces obscuring them from view and while Kurama couldn't see Hiei, the fire demon was adept at moving in the darkness. However, crimson eyes didn't linger on him and the weight of Hiei's gaze was nowhere to be found when wandering hands and soft lips pressed to his skin. Soft words of praise and affection muttered against his skin leaving him warm and his heart full even hours after the one who left them there had departed.

"Are you alright, Minamino-san?"

Returning to the present was a gradual affair and Kurama's gaze drifted to the young woman standing off to the corner of his eye. He wondered just how long she'd been standing there but from the politeness of her smile and the faint flush of her cheeks, he could imagine why . Looking over her soft features, the gentle heart-shaped curve of her face, the deep brown of her eyes and the waviness of her hair — he could assume that she was Fujimoto Misako. One of the newly appointed secretaries of his step father and a good one at that. Around his human body's age as well if the jeering from his co-workers during their break times was anything to go off of.

"I'm fine, Fujimoto-san, but was there something that you needed?" He asked with a tilt of the head.

She smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to know if you were going to the mixer Tanaka is having at the karaoke lounge in Kaidan."

Kurama suppressed a wince. He had heard about the mixer quite often in fact. Most of his co-workers who thought he was on the shy side attempting to get him to "get out there". At times, their advances on the issue were bordering annoying and he thought about pointing out that he was already —

In a relationship?

Looking away from Fujimoto, Kurama spared a glance at the papers on his desk and the laptop left open to an empty spreadsheet as if they held the answer to the question that lingered in his mind. His relationship with Hiei didn't have a label on it and though their feelings were each other were made clear , what were they exactly?

Partners, yes.

However, somehow the word seemed to take on a new meaning now.

Kurama's lips part to give her an answer. To politely decline and cite an excuse that wouldn't be quite a lie but wouldn't be entirely the truth. Though before he can, an intern pokes his head into the room.

"Minamino-san, you've got a visitor down in the hall."

"A visitor?" Kurama repeats. Confusion eases his lips into a slight frown as he wracks his brain to recall whether or not someone had intended to visit him. There was nothing from his mother and his younger brother was in university right now. Excusing himself from Misako, he thanked the intern with a slight bow of the head and headed to the elevator. Somewhat grateful for the distraction, he pressed his back to the elevator as the doors closed behind him, staring up at the fluorescent lights flickering overhead.

His thoughts drifting back to Hiei. The fire demon's gestures, the potential of his reaction to even the implication of Kurama attending a mixer. Just what would he say? Would he be upset? Would he be crossed? Hurt? Accepting? Just how deep did this go for him.

There was love, yes.

Devotion, the word making his skin tingle and his soul shudder.

There was no one else that he wanted more than Hiei. But what he wanted to know most was —

The doors to the elevator opened and standing in the lobby, hands tucked in his pockets and gaze drifting from the numbers on the panel of the elevator doors to Kurama's own was Hiei himself. Dressed in a dark fitted t-shirt, jeans and boots, a jacket tucked in the crook of his arm, the fire demon looked as if he was just another human. And Kurama had to say that he was impressed. The clothes were some that he'd bought for the fire demon and they fit him quite nicely.

Though it dawned on him as he stopped ogling that Hiei must have asked for him by name and from the way that some of the people in the lobby were looking, especially the receptionists, this was going to cause a stir. He walked out of the elevator, going to greet him but Hiei moved along with him and they met half-way.

Standing toe to toe, the fire demon looked up at him and Kurama could feel his heartbeat quickening. It was loud enough that the blood rushing in his ears nearly drowned out the sound and the world seemed to cave in on the two of them. Hiei tilting his head and his lips moved, Kurama's eyes lingering on them until he realized that the fire demon was speaking.

"Shuuichi," Hiei repeated and Kurama snapped back to focus, blinking away a daze, the fire demon's stoic expression replaced by one of fond amusement. His brow quirked and eyes shining as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Were you listening?"

Kurama opened his mouth, then closed it. Feeling the heat rise to his face as he cleared his throat. "No, I apologize, what was it you were saying?"

Hiei studied him for a moment then shook his head, turning away slightly. "Forget it," he said, holding up the jacket to him. Kurama tilted his head and took it from his arm.

"Why are you —"

"You're working late, right?" Hiei pointed out as if it was obvious. "You forgot to bring a coat with you, and it'll get cold later."

"I would have been fine, Hiei. It's not that long of a walk."

"I have my reasons."

"You worry too much."

"I care."

Kurama's eyebrow raised and his lips parted, unsure of how to respond to that, and Hiei gave him a look before turning away. With that, he turned on his heel and headed to the door leaving Kurama with more questions than answers. The whisperings around them were ignored and he looked down at the jacket. Sure enough, it was his own but as he hefted it in his arms, there was a difference in the weight. He frowned and started to sift through the pockets, his fingers bumping against something cold and when he ran his finger around its curvature, it was round and solid. Closing his hand around it, he barely noticed one of the receptionists who came to speak to him.

Pulling his hand from the coat's pocket, he turned it over and opened it palm facing up and the woman close to him covered her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her scream. A ring, single-banded and from the finishings on it, it must have been handmade. The letters written on the inside were in an old script that he recognized immediately from the Makai. And his head jerked up, ignoring the commotion around him as he tried to glean an answer from the fire demon's retreating back.

Though with another glance at the ring, the inscription inside brought a smile to his face and he closed his hand around it.

* * *

And I'm back on my bullshit!

As you can probably tell, this is going to be an entire project for October! \o/ Centering on prompts that I've pulled from random places and also ones from all of you, should you wish to give them. In this particular short, Kurama is thinking really hard about this and Hiei ends up surprising him with something that he wasn't even ready for. Over the course of the month, these two are likely going to go through a lot and I'm going to try and keep up with this as much as possible.

The prompt for this one?

Ring!

As usual, comments, kudos, feedback and the like is appreciated. See you guys next time!


	2. Knee-Jerk

"You did what ?!" Yuusuke slammed his fist down on the counter making some of the nearby customers turn to look in their direction to Hiei's dismay.

Despite his obvious mortification at Yuusuke's lack of ability to stay quiet, the former spirit detective looked seconds away from bursting into laughter. Honestly, Hiei was cursing his former self for not just slitting the detective's throat when he had the chance. Though if he had then he'd have missed conversations like this.

Although Yuusuke was prone to overdramatic displays when he found something funny or was ticked off, he was one of the few people that Hiei felt comfortable talking to. More than once, he jokingly referred to himself as Hiei's best friend and while the fire demon rebuked that at every turn — just this once , Yuusuke mayhave had a point. But he would never admit it aloud when he had that shit-eating grin on his face.

Emerging from the back room, Keiko brushed aside the short curtain hanging overhead and shot her husband a dirty look. Yuusuke paled at the sight of her and inched to the side with a nervous chuckle.

"Hiei, why don't you help me with something outside?"

With one last grimace, Hiei rolled his eyes and made his way around the counter. Keiko tended to the customers that were gradually losing interest in the pair's conversation but shot Yuusuke a glare as he inched past her, muttering soft apologies and pressing his hands together with a curt bow before disappearing into the back. Hiei nodded to her as he passed by and she gave him a slight wave before turning back to the elderly couple that were insistent on telling her about what she needed for a healthy marriage. The topic in question making Hiei shudder and he shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed Yuusuke through the kitchen and out into the alleyway adjacent to their shop.

Crates were piled up along the walls and Yuusuke took off a few, setting them on the ground as he started to break them down. Motioning with a tilt of the head for Hiei to take care of some of the other boxes, the fire demon gave him a flat stare in return.

"C'mon, there's so many of them," Yuusuke complained, throwing up his hands.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and glanced at the piles of crates then the pouting detective. "Then you should recycle properly and punctually ."

"Oh, so you know about recycling," Yuusuke said, folding his arms across his chest. "Does Kurama have you helping out with that too?"

Hiei glared at him and grabbed one of the crates, breaking it in half over his knee before tossing the remnants aside. Yuusuke whistled and chuckled evilly, grabbing another and smashing it against the wall, dropping the splintered pieces in a pile with the others. Gradually it became a contest of who could break their crates in the most creative of ways with Hiei winning after smoke began rising from the mark on his arm.

Halfway through piling up the rubble, Yuusuke sat down on a pile and pulled his knee to his chest as he listened to Hiei's account of what happened before he showed up to the shop. The former detective's eyes were comically wide and his mouth hung open, the corners of his lips twitching at different parts of the story and he sputtered, trying hard not to laugh openly in the fire demon's face. Hiei could feel the heat rising to his face, knew that he was likely tinging pink in the face and ducked his head in his hands. Yuusuke's snickering was slightly muffled by the hand he held over his mouth and Hiei covering his ears in a poor attempt to hide the way they were reddening.

"You proposed to him by leaving the ring in the pocket of the jacket you gave him in a lobby full of people and said…" Yuusuke paused for dramatic effect and Hiei glanced up as he wiggled his fingers, swiping his hands through the air. "Nothing?"

"It was an accident," Hiei grumbled as he ran his fingers through the baby hairs at the back of his neck, "I was wearing the jacket and I ended up—"

"You proposed on accident?!" Yuusuke shouted, startling Hiei from his explanation and the fire demon was certain that everyone on the block heard him. "How did you propose on accident ?!"

The last thing Hiei expected was Yuusuke pacing back and forth. The amusement in his face had turned to sheer horror and his fingers nestled in his hair, musing up the slicked back hairdo as he tried to wrap his mind around it. Hiei grumbled. Giving him a death tournament, he could get through it like nothing else. A duel to the death with a trained swordsman? Child's play. Professing his love and asking for forever in a human way to his partner and best friend? Anxious wasn't evenclose to describing what he was feeling.

"Yuusuke, calm down!" Hiei snapped, standing up to block his path.

"How can I calm down!? You proposed to our friend on accident !"

It sounded even worse when Yuusuke put it like that. Proposing in such a way wasn't his intention. All he wanted to do was make sure that Kurama wasn't cold on his way home. And he'd been working so much on the ring that he carried it with him no matter where he went.

"Maybe he didn't find the ring?" Hiei muttered, a weak and likely idiotic point to make but one that gave him a small bubble of hope .

Yuusuke leveled him with a flat look then his lips pinched together, eyes wandering and he shrugged. "Okay, that's true."

Hiei sighed and leant against the wall as they talked about the ring itself. It was a mindless knee-jerk reaction to take it with him where he went but the thought of giving it to Kurama had crossed his mind once or twice. But before he could actually work up the nerve to do so, his mind would wander. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't worthy of him, there was so much more that he could've done for it. Even a yatagarasu wouldn't have been able to predict that Hiei would be so conflicted with this. It wasn't as if he hadn't offered himself to the fox in more ways than one, professed his undying devotion and solidified his place at side.

It was just that expressing it was difficult and he was constantly at war with himself to do something that was worthy of Kurama but also within the realm of his own capabilities. Spirits knew that he would have razed the three ( four? ) realms for him, so why was this so hard?

A gentle chiming noise came from one of the stacks of crates and Yuusuke looked over, both of their phones lying side by side, it was Hiei's that was ringing while the fire demon was sitting with his head in his hands and ignoring the sound.

"Hey, Kurama is calling."

Hiei tensed up. Looking up at the sky, it was getting darker and some of the street lamps were already starting to turn on. Which meant that the fox would be getting off work sooner than later and his window of opportunity to figure out what to do about the ring was closing. He weighed his options. Rejecting the call would have been bad but answering it might have given him a clue to whether Kurama knew or not. And the fox was the last person that he wanted to run from.

"Answer it," Hiei sighed, clasping his hands over his ears and rubbing his fingers through his hair, nails grazing his scalp. Besides his quickening heartbeat, he could hear Yuusuke's muffled words as he talked to Kurama. The conversation short and sweet but once Hiei looked up to confirm what had happened, his breath hitched at the tenseness in the former detective's back.

"Hiei…"

"What?"

Yuusuke turned to look at him as if he was trying to size him up for a coffin or what flowers he'd prefer at his shrine. "He knows," he said solemnly.

Every thought that Hiei had. Every plan that he made, every avenue that he thought he had was gone in an instant.

"... What ."

" He knows ."

Hiei pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to stave off this feeling of panic . "Yuusuke, you're not making sense. Knows what ?"

"The ring, stupid !"

They stared at one another for a moment and Hiei sunk back against the wall, the dampness of it welcoming against his heated skin. Though the cold dread that washed over him was enough to chill him to the bone. Yuusuke sat down heavily on the crates, the wood creaking beneath his weight and his head resting in his hands. Hiei stared up at the sky and wondered if Koenma was watching them right now and laughing himself into a fit.

Someone had to find this funny because he was not laughing.

The door to the kitchen opened and Keiko stepped out with a slight smile.

"Are you guys feeling any be—" She took one look at them, her gaze flicking from Hiei to Yuusuke then back. "— What happened?"

"Keiko," Yuusuke said. "Can Hiei stay over?"

Worry creased her brow and she nodded. "Of course, how long does he—"

"The rest of his life," Yuusuke interrupted, nodding seriously.

Hiei stared up at the sky and wondered if this was punishment for everything wrong he'd done in his life. Of course he didn't regret it but why ?

"What?"

Yuusuke sighed and dragged his hand down the side of his face. "He proposed to Kurama."

"Well, that's gr—" Keiko began, her bright smile directed at Hiei and the fire demon glanced at her before looking away.

"On accident," Yuusuke interrupted again, his eyes narrowed at Hiei who glared at him in turn.

There was a short pause between the words sinking in the air between the three of them and Keiko speaking. "..What?"

Hiei could feel the weight of her gaze on him and the slight throbbing of a headache coming on. Bending over to rest his arms on his knees, he grumbled as he rubbed his temple. "Yuusuke's stupidity is rubbing off on me."

"Hey, I'm not the one who left an engagement ring in the pocket of a jacket."

Hiei snarled, seconds from wrapping his hands around the former detective's throat. "That's not the point!"

"Both of you calm down," Keiko said, putting herself between Hiei and Yuusuke, whether to keep them from fighting or protect her husband from being strangled neither of them knew. "Maybe he doesn't know."

"Oh he knows," Yuusuke said, leaning back with his arms crossed, head tilting towards the phones lying on one of the crates. "He just called."

Keiko stared at the phones blankly then without hesitation, she turned towards Hiei and said, "Well, you definitely have to go home now."

Hiei closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. How had it come to this? His undoing would be the simple fact that he wanted closeness with his partner and decided to go about it in a way that he thought would make Kurama happy. While he descended into the depths of his mind, a hand set on his shoulder and he glanced up from between his fingers, Keiko looking down at him with a soft smile and understanding in her eyes.

"Hiei, you want to marry Kurama, right?" She asked, crouching down in front of him to be at eye level.

The first thought that crossed Hiei's mind was to ask her why she was stating the obvious. The second was that his behavior was almost like an indication that hedidn't want to marry Kurama. Why wouldn't he want to? Kurama was his best friend, his partner, the person who not only saved his life but changed him irrevocably and made him not only want to be better but to live . It went without saying that he loved him but the idea of being rejected by him was unsettling.

The conflict must have shown on his face as Keiko squeezed his shoulder and he looked at her, sighing.

"Of course."

She smiled, nodding approvingly. "Then this should be a good thing. The worst thing that could happen is—"

Yuusuke's hands rested on her shoulders and guided her back to where her back rested against his knees.

"Keiko, bad pep talk. We don't mention the worst thing that could happen," Yuusuke whispered.

Her eyes slowly closed and she took a deep breath, her voice eerily calm as she spoke. "Urameshi Yuusuke, if you do not remove your hands, you won't want to come home."

Immediately, Yuusuke's hands raised. "Yes ma'am."

Despite his whispering, their conversation was audible and the look of annoyance on her face almost made Hiei laugh. She gave him a soft smile and Yuusuke a pointed glare before kissing his temple and heading back inside.

"So, Genkai's temple is still empty right?"

Hiei sighed, rising to his feet and walking over to grab his phone. "I'm not sleeping in Genkai's temple."

"I'm just saying, options. Y'know?"

"The option is that I'm going home." Hiei pocketed his phone and turned on his heel, heading down the alleyway. "And you can finish this by yourself."

Yuusuke leapt to his feet and called after him. "Hiei, come on! These are a lot of crates, man!"

Hiei smiled to himself. Although Yuusuke was offering him an "out" of sorts, he knew that the detective was wanting him to face this as well. Though he was definitely going to take the longer way home to sort out his thoughts. Hopefully, he could beat Kurama there.

"I hope Kurama makes you sleep on the couch for accidentally proposing to him!'

Shoulders shaking, Hiei ducked his head as he laughed. Yuusuke's desperation at being left alone with the recycling would keep him warm for the next few hours.

"Okay, Hiei, wait. I didn't really mean that. Hiei!"

By the time that he made it home, the lights were on and there was a pair of familiar shoes in the entry hall. He toed off his shoes and made his way inside, bypassing a few of the plants that greeted him with their vines waving as he passed by. A sure sign that the worst possible outcome had come to fruition as he turned the corner, seeing the redhead sitting in his armchair with a book on his lap and his chin resting in his hand. When Hiei stepped in, despite the distance between them, he knew that it could easily be crossed on either side with a few quick strides.

Kurama's gaze drifted languidly from his book to Hiei and once green met crimson, it was as if the world stopped spinning for a moment.

"Welcome home," Kurama finally said, marking his page and closing the book, setting it aside on the table.

Hiei's gaze followed it but he noticed something different about Kurama. Namely, the piece of jewelry on his finger that looked very familiar.

"Thanks…" Hiei muttered when he remembered his voice, staring at the ring openly.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me earlier?" Kurama said, and the smile he wore knocked the air from Hiei's chest and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

"...Yeah." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he averted his gaze from the fox, looking everywhere else before finally glancing towards him with a slight smile. "Marry me?"

* * *

The prompt(s) for this one were: mindless, crow, and nature untouched!

Well, this was a continuation to the previous snippet that shows just what Hiei was thinking when he proposed (accidentally). With a cameo from Yuusuke and Keiko, I love both of them and their relationship with Hiei to no end. There is a considerable amount of growth between Hiei and Keiko that I wanted to touch on in other snippets and perhaps in other fics with flashbacks and the like to how they progressed from the incident where Hiei kidnapped her. But with that being said, for those of you who don't know, a **yatagarasu** is a three-legged crow and is said to be part of divine intervention and intervention in human affairs. While Hiei isn't human, the concept of marriage is a human one and he believes that the Gods or in this case - Koenma, is likely laughing at him for what he's going through.

With that being said, that's the end of the second day!

As usual, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Comments, feedback, reviews and the like are welcomed!

Oh, and by the way, you can find me on tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore** .

See you guys next time!


	3. Give Me A Reason

**Foldin' Clothes**

"Now?" Kurama said, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the drenched fire demon come through the window. "Now you listen to me when I tell you to come inside?"

Hiei glared at him but seeing as he was soaking wet, it was hard to take it seriously. The fox rolled his eyes and went to grab a towel but Hiei's fingers wrapped around his wrist before he could go. Despite the damp touch, there was a warmth lingering in his palm and Kurama turned back to him.

"The clothes are folded up downstairs," he says, and brushes past him without another word.

Remembering the clothes that he'd left on the line, Kurama looked to the overcast of the skies, and then the sopping wet demon tracking water through the house. Once Hiei had dried off, walking downstairs with the towel draped across his shoulders, he looked over when Kurama motioned him over. True to the fire demon's word, a basket of dried clothes were folded up on the couch and Kurama was impressed to say the least. Hiei looked less than impressed and confused when the fox caressed his face, leaning down to kiss him.

The tinge of pink to his face was rewarding enough and Kurama smiled.

"Thank you, Hiei."

Looking away, Hiei shrugged. "You don't have to thank me for anything, rose."

The clothes could wait, pulling his partner into another kiss took priority.

**Moonlight**

There were nights when he awoke breathless and grasping at his throat, nails curled into the skin as he fought for breaths, trying to erase the feeling of that icy grip encircling the column of his throat. Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes slipped down his cheeks as he took in a ragged breath then another, drawing his knees close to his chest, and hugging them. In the night, the pale moonlight seeping through the opened curtains and washed over him. The bed was cold on the side where a warm body often laid and he'd be reminded that for now he was alone. When he was stable enough to take a deep breath, pawing about on his nightstand for his cellphone, the screen lit up as he went through his contacts.

He hated how his fingers would tremble, fumbling as he tried to find the name, but once the line started ringing — that is when he was at his worst. The thoughts ran through his mind one after another. What if this was the dream and he was still in that place. What if he opened his eyes and everything he'd come to know was gone and the person he was attempting to call was only a dream? What if he was really stuck in the nightmare and this was only some delusion that he'd been trapped in to break his will? He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to anyone who'd dare to listen to him that the dial tone wouldn't sound.

The person on the other line picked up, and he could hear the rough sleep-laden voice of Hiei mumbling, "What's wrong, rose?"

For a moment, he could say nothing, curling his fingers in the blanket surrounding his legs and holding onto the phone with a tight grip. His teeth sinking into his lower lip to stifle the quiet sobs and Hiei would shift slightly, the sound of rustling fabric and the creak of a door or the sifting of leaves. Wind would rush past the receiver and muffle the sound of the fire demon's voice, his words soft but welcomed. Anything to ease the sound of him .

You're safe, Kurama.

You're not there anymore.

You're home.

We're fine.

It'll be alright.

Before he knew it, the window to his bedroom would slide open and he'd hear the footsteps over the receiver but also in front of him. The bed dipping as warm arms wrapped around him and he loosened his hold on his phone to grip the back of Hiei's cloak, hugging him tight. The fire demon sinking down beside him, forgoing taking off his boots and even removing most of his clothes. In these moments, Hiei had a single focus. Warm fingers running through the fox's hair, carefully resting on the sides of his neck, gently stroking rather than gripping. A light hold that he could break out of but instead sank into.

In the morning, Hiei wouldn't ask questions. He never did.

In the morning, he would hold him close and press kisses to his face.

In the morning, he would stay and if Kurama asked how or why he'd gotten there so quickly, the fire demon would tell him the same thing he always did.

He was there because Kurama needed him.

**Without a Word**

There were little things that Hiei did that Kurama couldn't help but notice. When they stood beside one another, be it in line for something or in a group, he would always gravitate to Kurama's side or somewhere close to him. Even if he was sitting at the window sill or further away from the group, he was usually within the fox's line of sight or somewhere that he could quickly dart to his side. During the early days of their partnership, Kurama wondered if it was out of wanting a strategic advantage should they get into a fight. It made sense to him from a logical standpoint but it wasn't until their partnership had reached its later stages that he noticed different.

Hiei talking to his sister, a faint smile on his lips that would broaden when he caught Kurama's eye across the room. Momentarily distracting the fox from the conversation he had with Yuusuke about something mundane, the smile gone as fast as it came.

The two of them standing side by side watching as the group engaged in their shenanigans, and a light tap against the back of his hand was all the warning he had before their pinkies hooked together. Out the corner of his eye, he'd look at Hiei and the fire demon would be looking ahead as if nothing happened. Yet their pinkies would stay linked and later on when the group was sufficiently distracted, the fire demon would lace their fingers together, and hold tight.

In dense crowds on their way to the market, Hiei would stick close to his side and Kurama knew how much the fire demon hated when others knocked into him. If it was one thing that some humans didn't know well, it was how much a demon preferred their personal space. But there was a difference between staying close to his side and walking close enough that their arms would brush with every stride. After a few times, Kurama wondered whether Hiei wanted him to take his hand like when they stood by each other. But the fire demon would slip his arm around his waist and hug him closer, saying nothing but the hold was loose. Enough for Kurama to break free but he leant closer, wrapping his arm around Hiei's shoulders.

Then there were days like this when he wandered into the kitchen and found the fire demon sitting on the counter, half-asleep with a bowl of milk in his lap, the box of cereal sitting by his folded legs. Taking the box and putting it away, and draining the bowl of milk, Kurama was happy enough to clean out the bowl itself. But at the sound of running water, Hiei awoke and Kurama felt a tap on his shoulder. The fire demon motioned him closer and the fox turned off the faucet, coming to stand in front of him after drying his hands, and Hiei's hands would lay on his shoulders.

His legs uncrossing and resting on either side of Kurama's hips as he brought him close without a word, pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft, a brush of their noses as Hiei tilted his head to fit their lips together again and Kurama leant into him.

Little gestures like this, reminding him just how much he was loved even when the fire demon didn't say a word.

* * *

There are a few things that I wanted to touch upon in this chapter and I know that these snippets are short but seeing as it's Kurama-centric, there's so much that I wanted to do. For one, I do feel like the fight with Karasu was traumatic enough that it still lingers at times when he's not expecting it to. Secondly, I feel like Hiei often expresses him sometimes with words but other times with actions and he may come across stubborn but at the end of the day - he's got the best intentions in mind. Most of the time. Thirdly, writing soft moments is definitely cathartic because it's different when it's just you and the person you're in love with and you're just living out life. Granted, there may be some high-risk moments but that is for another day.

As usual, you can find me on tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore**.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Comments, feedback and kudos are welcomed.

See you guys next time!


	4. Ashes to Ashes

Cold had never been an issue for him on the outside. The tingling sensation on his skin, frost inching its way across the hilt of his sword as he gripped tighter, pricking his lungs as he took ragged breaths. It was never feeling cold on the outside that he had to worry about but the cold on the inside was troublesome. It happened rarely but often enough to give him pause and annoyance. Memories playing in his mind, reliving the feeling of his arms and legs being bound, unable to burn away the wrappings littered with wards. The small opening that he was allowed giving him a view of the sleeping baby that he'd been snatched away from, a young woman with tears in crimson red eyes, her hair undone and her clothes a mess as she tried to claw her way toward him. The other women holding her at bay, bidding her calm, to understand .

He hadn't understood, the cold pricking his lungs was different than the cool that she provided, it bespoke of pain when she gave him care. The memory of her love would steadily fade, only to return anew, as the tune of the song that she sang to him and the baby that he lied beside would be hummed in the stillness of his bedroom. Pulling his knees to his chest, curling up tightly with his forehead resting on his arms, he could feel the tightness of the cocoon. See the woman holding him, fighting back tears as she marched on to the edge of the cliff. There was reluctance in the set of her jaw, he could practically see the gears in her mind turning, but he'd already decided that he hated her.

He felt no pity for her as a tear rolled down her cheek, crystallizing in the frigid wind and blowing away to rest amidst the stone. The words that she spoke to him, the "kindness" that she gave him, and the purpose that she cursed him with were all tucked within that cocoon. His eyes narrowed and he glared at her, unable to voice his displeasure, and his flames were muted by the wards. Yet as she held out her hands, he felt weightlessness, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. He wondered what his face looked like then. Were his eyes wide? Did she look at him as he fell? He wasn't sure, because the moment that she moved to let go, the young woman who'd been yelling and screaming for them to stop broke free of her captors.

She ran toward them, kicking up snow as she went, practically tripping over her own feet and the clothes she wore. More of the frigid women who'd been looking on grabbed her and kept her at bay. Their tears, crystallizing in the wind, were not for him but hers were. He stared at her and kept his eyes on her as she begged and pleaded for them to let him go. One of the elders looked down and shook her head, assuring her that this was the best thing for them all, then turned to the woman who was holding him with wide eyes. His eyes met her own, Rui , they called her — and he wondered if she could see it in his face.

Please don't let me go.

Her eyes closed and the tears rolled down her cheek as her fingers uncurled from beneath him and he fell . The air was cold, his grip on the twine necklace tight, and he couldn't move. There was nothing he could do to defend himself, not even warm himself against the winds that tossed him one way then the other. The urge to cry was lost on him, the tears burning in his eyes evaporating into the sky. He wasn't sure how long he fell but the world below him but when he hit the water, his panic set in.

Water filled his lungs and his eyes widened, instinctively keeping his mouth closed rather than crying. There was no need to cry. No one would hear him. And no one would come for him. He wasn't sure how long he spent within the river, the greedy rat-faced bandit that tried to snatch the stone from him as if it was a glittering gem ripe for the picking in the water, was met with a sharp bite to the hand. Coughing up the water in his lungs, glaring at him as he yelled and demanded the stone to be released, he was bitten at every attempt to dislodge it. Eventually taking one of the looser bandages to pull him along to his camp, present him to his leader, and his family —

Hiei gritted his teeth and lifted his head. What had once been early morning now looked to be afternoon and he glanced towards the window with tired eyes, feeling the weariness in his neck and his arms, as he stretched them out. There were dishes set at the foot of the bed, they were empty, and he hadn't remembered eating but from the taste in his mouth — he must have unconsciously. A need to live, a need to survive, even if his mind wasn't there, his body was still conscious. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about that.

Climbing off the bed, he pulled on his sweatpants and picked up the dishes one by one. He recognized the contents by their leftovers. His favorites, all prepared in the way that he liked them, and he knew that he had Kurama to thank. Looking to the empty space that had grown cold in the time that he'd been lying unresponsive, he wondered how many times the fox tried to rouse him from his thoughts until he decided to go on and make breakfast. A stab of guilt cinched Hiei's heart. He'd have to make it up to him later, he thought as he shuffled downstairs, taking the steps one at a time with his arm brushing against the wall.

The kitchen was empty and most of the pots and pans were cleaned and put away. Setting the dishes aside, he turned on the sink and rested his arms on the counter with his chin resting in his palm. Listening to the water drumming against the sink made his mind wander to a rusted tin basin, his legs dangling off the stool as the water was dumped over his head. Soap and other manner of herbs rubbed into his hair over and over, a melody hummed low as he stared at his own reflection in the basin. The sound of the other bandits laughing and carrying on after their raid had been successful carried through the woods and to the little cave that Hiei had chosen for himself. Further away from the main camp, where the others wouldn't have to see the blood on his hands and caked beneath his nails, smearing his face and the slight smile on his lips.

He'd heard them before. Whispers and wandering eyes when he tore his blade through a guard or felled a rivaling bandit who tried to take their treasure. He would smile like a child playing a game and they often commented that they were glad he was on their side. It made him feel happy, he was wanted , but the looks —

He glanced down at his reflection in the basin, letting the soap and water drain from his hair after dousing himself with another bucket. A cherubic face stared back at him, wide-eyed and confused, and he tried to smile but faltered. Pressing his fingers to the corner of his lips then scowling as he curled in on himself.

What was so wrong about smiling?

The leader of their outfit had complimented him on a job well done but nothing more than that. It was often hard to get two words out of the man, let alone praise. Admonishments for what a man should be. Seeking results rather than praise. Treasure rather than recognition. In short, stay out of my way and things will be fine.

If he was praised for killing, for helping them pillage, why did they look at him like that?

Like he was some sort of monster.

A featherlight touch to his shoulder, soft fingertips running over the scars and marks on his back before pulling away, carefully returning him from the child looking in the tin basin to the man looking into the sink. He knew who it was without even looking to confirm. Roses, potent and comforting, an earthiness that reminded him of not only the Makai but the Ningenkai, a hint of vanilla and chamomile — it was Kurama, no doubt.

"I can take care of it," Kurama said, his voice soft and grounding.

Easing himself away from him, Hiei pulled himself up on the counter and rested his hands in his lap. His head bowed and his shoulders hunched, staring at the floor as he inched away from the dishes and the sink to give him room.

"Sorry," he muttered.

He couldn't remember when he last talked since this feeling struck him but it was for the best. His voice was rough and sounded hollow to his own ears, a grimace on his lips as he brought a hand to his lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

He glanced at Kurama, the fox's sleeves rolled up as he washed the dishes. A task that Hiei knew that he could have done if he were in the right state of mind. Cursing his weakness and leaving Kurama to have to care for him again , he grumbled and reached up for his ward. Belatedly realizing that he must have taken it off at some point in the night. His memories of receiving the Jagan Eye made it so that he didn't sleep very well either.

Fingers twitching, lightly running down his forehead, he pressed his face into his palm. "I'm pathetic," muttered against his skin as if the words could seep into his bones.

"No, you aren't, Hiei."

He knew that it should have warmed him. Kurama was the Legendary King of Thieves, he was known for discarding those who weren't useful to him, but he was different now — they both were.

"It happened a long time ago, I should be past it."

The light clinking of dishes tells him that they're being put away, and he's grateful when the running water is shut off. Pressing his fingers to his eyes, he pulls them away slightly when he hears Kurama's voice on the other side of him.

"Everyone handles things differently," Kurama said, toweling off his hands, green eyes centered on him.

Hiei wrinkled his nose and leant back, resting his head against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling. The light fixture, the dips, and grooves, the vines that ran along the top of the cupboards and over the walls. Anything that would ground him rather than let him slip off into the reaches of his mind. His gaze drops to the mark on his arm and he curls his fingers into a fist. If he'd had this power sooner, then they all would have suffered.

The frigid demonesses who tossed him from that peak.

The bandits who used his strength for their own personal gain.

They would all suffer and the Dragon seemed to agree, the mark pulsing violet.

"I should have killed them all when I had the chance."

"You didn't," Kurama said, and Hiei glanced at him, the frown curving the fox's lips downward and the slight twitch in his fingers as he settled near the wall. Close but too far. "You can't change what's already happened."

Deep down, Hiei knew that Kurama was right. He'd told him the same in a manner of speaking when the fox had come face to face with a pretender attempting to guilt him with his memories of Kuronue. A person who did not bear scars on their soul was a shallow one, the scars making them who they are, and yet his own opened anew when he least expected it. Genkai had once told him that he and Yukina bore scars that they covered and ignored. That one day, those scars would bleed to the point where neither of them could stand it, and that is when they would heal.

If the psychic was alive, Hiei would have thanked her for the horrific symbolism and possibly brought her a tea blend to say that she was right. He felt this anger building up inside of him but he knew that it was over. There was nothing more that he could do. True, he could have found the bandit outfit that abandoned him but what would he say?

He was able to return to the island of Hyouga but what would it yield?

They were already dead inside, and the bandits were inconsequential, there was no honor among thieves after all. Yet somehow it hurt.

The ceiling blurred, the burn of tears at the back of his eyes and the pressure was something that he knew to ignore. There was no reason to cry. No one would hear him. No one would care. A mantra that he told himself from the time that he was a child curled up in tree boughs, humming himself to sleep.

"I was a fool for believing it would be anything other than what it was. Family ," he spat the word, feeling the twitch in his face and curled his fingers into his palm, pressing tightly till the skin burned. "Once I was no longer wieldy, they cast me aside like a misshapen tool. Feeding lies to influence complacency, encouraging behaviors until it no longer suited them."

All of the fun that he thought they were having. All of the joy that he'd known for the short period of his life. The feeling of friendship, the feeling of camaraderie, of family — it was all a lie. An illusion to keep him there, and keep them safe, a glorified bloodhound and nothing more.

"The Void would have been too good," he grimaced.

Kurama said nothing for a moment. Hiei heard the rustling of the towel as it was hung with the others, the scraping of a chair and the light thump as the fox likely sat in it.

"You're allowing them to win by taking over your thoughts like this," Kurama said, his voice soft and yet firm. "You're allowed to feel hurt and anger because of your past, Hiei. There's no shame in it."

No shame. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in deep. Their home wasn't cold, it was warm, and there was no prickling in his lungs but the pressure behind his eyes made it hard for him to look anywhere else. He didn't trust himself. Not like this.

"...You're too far away, Kurama," he muttered, hearing the shift and the featherlight footfalls as he approached.

Hiei knew how quiet Kurama could be. Almost as quiet as himself. The fact that he heard his footsteps meant the fox wanted him to know that he was there. Kind as always, he thought, slowly sitting up and lowering his gaze from the ceiling to Kurama's face once he opened his eyes. Though the fox stood close to him, only centimeters of space between them, he didn't reach out. Hiei stared at him quietly then closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"You can touch."

Without hesitation, Kurama's touch was given. Light as his hands rested on the sides of Hiei's legs. "No matter what you're going through, I'm still going to be here," he muttered softly and Hiei felt his heart clench.

He didn't deserve this man. Kurama deserved a partner that wouldn't fall apart over ghosts of the past and could give him peace in his own home instead of moody silence. And yet he didn't want to let him go, looking up into green eyes with his brows furrowed, trying to think of the words to make him understand.

Please don't let me go.

"I'm broken, Kurama."

One of the fox's hands lifted, hesitating before lithe fingers gently ran along the side of Hiei's face, brushing lightly over his skin and faded scars that he could remember like the back of his hand.

"Broken beings have to stay together and put each other together again," Kurama said, and Hiei glanced up at him with wide eyes. "I know you didn't ask for this.."

He leant into the touch, brushing his nose and lips against Kurama's palm with a soft sigh. Pressing soft kisses to Kurama's fingers, nuzzling his face against his palm as he sought comfort in his presence. The weight in his chest gradually lifted and he raised a hand to cup the back of the fox's, pressing his cheek against his palm.

"You're the good in me," he said, looking up at him with a faint smile.

In the still and quiet of their kitchen, where the world outside was muted and further away, it was easier to focus on the sound of their breathing and the sweetness in Kurama's words. The warmth of his palm, Hiei pressed his cheek against it to chase away the cold in his chest and the fox didn't deny him. Kurama's other hand laid on his thigh, traveling to his side, the warmth of his palm leaving a trail of heat where it touched. He leant closer and the green of his eyes reminded Hiei of what he loved about the Makai. Vast woodlands, a world untouched by man, with limitless ground to run and explore. And yet those were Kurama 's eyes and he found another reason to adore them.

Just as quickly as they could be frigid, reminding him of early Spring, when flowers were yet to bloom. The anticipation for the color, the sign of life, the sign of care and continuance giving the entire world pause. And then they would brighten and warm and it was as if everything came to life in Kurama's eyes. It was as if Hiei could see himself come to life in Kurama's eyes. Close enough that their noses bumped then brushed together, looking eye to eye, the fox's lips curved into a smile that warmed his eyes. Hiei's heart hammered and he wondered if Kurama could hear it.

Could he feel it as his fingers ran up Hiei's side, brushing over faded scars and newer ones healed by the fox's plants, lingering over his heart where his palm laid against his skin. Hiei glanced down at his lips before meeting his eyes and Kurama smiled, brushing his fingers over the curve of Hiei's ear.

He wasn't sure who had leant in first. Whether he had tilted his head or Kurama had moved forward, but just as with everything, they worked together. And Hiei could never argue with the results. Kurama's lips were soft and Hiei's head felt light, the scent of roses and the light-hearted feeling easing the tension in his body. Leaning into the kiss, his fingers twitched and he opened his hands, reaching out to wrap his arms around Kurama's middle, pressing to bring him closer.

"And I will always see you as the light in me," Kurama muttered once their lips parted enough for him to speak, and though Hiei's eyes were still closed, he knew that the fox was smiling.

One of his hands trailing up his back, winding red curls around his fingertips, he smiled wearily and brushed their lips together.

"You're not alone anymore."

Hiei paused and his eyes slowly opened. Kurama pulling away, his eyes bright and smile soft, stealing Hiei's breath away.

"Neither are you," he finally said once he remembered to breathe. "Even if I'm… going through this , I'm here for you."

Kurama's palm ran down the side of Hiei's face, his thumb running along his jaw, eyes half-lidded. "I know you are," he said with a nod.

Hiei sighed, mumbling distractedly. "You're making it hard to think."

"I'd rather have that then you being lost in your own head," Kurama teased.

Hiei huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes. "So would I."

* * *

So I cannot stress this enough, Hiei's backstory was tragic, it coincides with Yukina's and I really would have liked to know more about his childhood. How did it shape him and make him who he is? So because I didn't get it in the source material very much, I decided to touch on it in my own work. So this is basically touching on a few points in Hiei's life where he's reliving certain things without really actively wanting to think about it. And though it seems like he's gotten over the bulk of it, he buries it. He buries it and he goes on because that's how he survives.

Thinking about things that matter and letting the rest of his feelings fall to the wayside as if they don't. Being a decades old demon doesn't erase the fact that he's likely gone through a lot of hurt and he needs to heal. And he has one of the best people in his corner to help him do just that.

As usual, you can find me on tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore**.

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, kudos, and feedback are appreciated.

I'll see you guys next time.


	5. The Good In Me

The marketplace is busy during the fall, may it be for shopping in hopes of finding presents or decorations for the upcoming holidays or simply enjoying the changing weather, there were people as far as the eye could see. Kurama leant back against the wall of the department store he'd been in for the past thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of which that he'd managed to find several things that he wanted for the party that was being held at Kuwabara's and lose Hiei in the crowd. It happened in an instant, he'd turned his head once and the fire demon was gone, lost among the throng of bodies and Kurama could only hope for the best. The worst possible outcome would be someone screaming about a smoky dragon roaming the vendor stalls and he'd have to find a considerable amount of strength to help the fire demon out of this predicament. However, he had a considerable amount of faith in Hiei's people skills.

The fire demon wasn't nearly as prickly as most made him out to be. And he could even be quite sweet with the right amount of comfort. Kurama walked through the crowds, surveying them for a head of dark hair flecked with white or a fleeting wisp of his jacket trailing behind him. For someone so distinctive, he was hard to find, nothing that Kurama wasn't used to with Hiei's usual disappearing act but this was different . The fox ran his fingers through his hair, a slight glint from the corner of his eye bringing his attention to the ring on his finger. A small smile curved his lips as he adjusted the bags in his free hand.

Although it was growing colder outside, and wearing mittens would've been easier on him, there was a considerable amount of heat radiating from the ring which kept his hand warm. It also carried a scent of ash, burning firewood, and smoke. A smell that'd he grown to find comforting and reminiscent of Hiei. Perhaps that was the fire demon's intention all along or it was an unintentional thought as well when he spent his time constructing the ring. The memory of Hiei's flustered face, tinged with pink when he explained that the proposal was an accident, but not a thing he didn't want.

He'd been very adamant, vocal and somewhat rambling. It was amazing seeing him talk so much in one sitting and by the end of it, he was quiet and mumbling, steam practically coming from his ears. Although Hiei's calm and tough demeanor was attractive, his honesty and somewhat awkward ways were charming. Kurama brushed his lips against the ring, even the metal was warm and it filled him with nothing but fond memories.

"I might just kiss you," the words that he'd spoken to Hiei that day, the fire demon's eyes widened and his mouth fell open but no sound came forth.

After awhile, he grumbled under his breath, "Then why don't you?"

The rest of the night was admittedly a blur and Kurama made a point to thank Yuusuke and Keiko for giving Hiei refuge to sort out his thoughts for the time being. It definitely brought him great pleasure in the end. Lowering his hand, Kurama's head tilted back as he watched the leaves drift from a nearby tree in colors of orange, yellow and brown. He wondered just where Hiei could be. Was he waiting for him in a tree somewhere less populated? Or perhaps he'd went home ahead of him and would call him to let him know he was alright?

Kurama clicked his tongue and sighed. How had he forgotten that Hiei had a phone ? Admittedly, it was still taking some getting used to but the fire demon was particularly good about keeping up with it and answering. Though the others complained that he never answered their texts promptly while he answered Kurama's timely. Though after Yuusuke married Keiko and Kuwabara began to seriously attempt to gain a footing in Yukina's heart, it seemed as if the pair understood Hiei a little more.

Reaching into his pocket, he called the fire demon's number and wandered to a less busy street. To his surprise, the sound of Hiei's ringtone for him came from somewhere close and he looked up. The fire demon's back was to him and to Kurama's surprise, he wasn't alone. A small child, no older than the age of six, clung to the fire demon's hand like a lifeline while looking around. They were a ways off but the street was quieter with less traffic and Hiei's voice was clear, a soft and patient tone that Kurama heard often but usually not at anyone beside himself or Yukina.

"Do you see them anywhere?" he asked, looking down at the child who shook their head vehemently.

Their voice was wobbling as they spoke, sounding seconds off from crying. "They're not here either.."

Hiei's shoulders sagged and he pulled his hand away, laying it on the back of their head. "Stay close, okay?"

"Okay, mister…" the child muttered, looking up at Hiei with wide eyes. "By the way, mister. My name is Souta, what's yours?"

For a moment, Kurama thought that Hiei would've said nothing. He was rather terse about giving out information about himself. Yet to his surprise, the fire demon muttered, "Hiei."

"That's a funny name," Souta pointed out, laughing softly.

Kurama could practically hear Hiei's eyes rolling in their sockets and smiled to himself. "So is Souta," the fire demon said.

Deciding to break about a few blocks from where they'd been walking, Kurama realized that Hiei had taken the boy in a circle, likely looking for his parents among where he'd been. Something tugged in his chest as he watched the fire demon lift the boy up and set him on a bench, forgoing a spot for himself as he let him sit while Hiei stood.

"Are you looking for somebody too, Mr. Hiei?" Souta asked, kicking his legs back and forth.

Mr. Hiei sounded funny and Kurama had to stifle a laugh to keep his cover. Though he could see the slight wrinkle in Hiei's nose from here.

"Hiei is fine, and no."

Souta leant forward to get a better look at Hiei's face. "Then did you come by yourself?"

"No," Hiei said, and Kurama could've sworn that he was smiling. "I came with my partner."

"Is she pretty?"

" He is beautiful," Hiei corrected gently and Kurama's breath hitched.

Wide-eyed and oblivious to the people around them that cast glances, Souta asked, "Ooooh, how beautiful?"

Without a word, Hiei pulled his phone from his pocket and gave the screen a look before unlocking it. His fingers moved deftly but soon he turned the screen toward the boy and Souta nodded sagely.

"Really beautiful."

Before Kurama could think to process that the fire demon not only had pictures of him on his phone but was willing to show them and express himself openly, overlapping voices came from further down the street. Two women, calling as they walked down the block hand in hand.

"Souta? Souta!"

The boy perked up and leapt off the bench, rushing down the road. "Mama! Mommy!" He stopped short of running into them and they pulled him in for a tight embrace. Souta must have told them about Hiei because they waved to him and Souta waved as well before walking off with them, his loud voice likely recounting his time with the fire demon. Hiei looked on for a moment until they disappeared around the corner then his attention shifted to his phone.

It was a few seconds later that Kurama felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he looked up at the fire demon from his hiding place.

"Sorry, I got caught up in something…" Hiei said once the call connected and Kurama smiled a little.

He wondered what it would be like to be like that. With Hiei, walking hand in hand, beneath the falling leaves and a honey-gold sky, a child of their own holding their hands. A family. A tinge of bitterness swept through him at the thought. Hiei didn't know the weight of all he'd done, and did he deserve to have a child after the many that he's killed?

What if they knew of what he'd done?

What if Hiei knew?

"...Kurama?"

With an even voice, devoid of the turmoil he felt inside, Kurama said. "It's alright."

The question lingered in his mind, spurred by the fire demon greeting him with a slight smile, and the two walking away side by side. From the corner of his eye, he looked at Hiei as he stared forward.

Would a family be possible between them?

Would this last forever?

* * *

A bit of a damper on the old mood, I know, but I think it's important to address that even after forever - life goes on. Kurama isn't conforming to the idea of human life but there are things that he wants including a forever with Hiei and a family. However, Amanuma isn't the first child that he's killed and there are a lot of things that he's done. Some that he's certain even Hiei would raise an eyebrow out. Questioning whether he's truly the good in Hiei is often and this just shows that the conflict is there, even though he's allowing himself to love this man as much as he can.

With more turmoil and conflict to come, this may not be the last time we revisit this topic. But that's all for now.

As usual, you guys can find me on tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore**.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, feedback and kudos are appreciated.

See you guys next time.


	6. Love Me Less

There was something off about Kurama ever since they'd left the markets and started back on the road home. Their usual silences were comfortable and walking at the fox's side brought him a sense of peace that rivaled his mother's tear gem and the one gifted to him by Yukina. However, this silence felt charged with something on the fox's end, and try as he might to glean some sort of understanding by the occasional glance or squeeze of Kurama's hand as they walked — nothing was yielded to him.

They walked inside, hands disconnecting once they were past the door's threshold, Hiei closing it behind him. Kurama toed out of his shoes then carried the bags further inside without a backward glance. Hiei frowned. The shoes weren't aligned and neither were they in the usual spot that the fox insisted on. Glancing up at his retreating back, the fire demon began to undo the fastenings on his cloak before pulling it off.

**"**Something is clearly bothering you," he said, his voice cutting through the silence and Kurama slowed to a halt. "You've been quieter than usual."

Kurama's silence tells him nothing and as they wander further into the house, the fox setting down the bags on the kitchen counter, he smiles and Hiei scowls. That smile. It wasn't Kurama's usual and he knew when the fox was smiling in a certain way. That smile, deliberately closing his eyes and turning away to busy himself with something, meant the fox was bothered. Intensely. And he didn't like it.

"I'm fine, Hiei," Kurama said, and he's said that quite a few times already, and it wasn't true any more so than the first time he said it.

"It's not everyday that someone gets multiple chances to lie to me," Hiei said, ignoring Kurama's breath hitching at being caught or the tension in his muscles when Hiei walked closer. "Is it about the kid?"

Kurama hesitated, his gaze fixated upon the items he pulled free of the shopping bags. Shaking his head at the question, he said, "The child brought up a few thoughts that have lingered, but it was not about them directly."

Hiei breathed in deep then sighed through his nose. It had to be something to keep Kurama's attention for this long. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed then reached for Kurama, resting his hand on his upper arm. "Talk to me," he said softly, tilting his head once Kurama looked at him.

The fox's hesitant smile fell and his eyes softened, searching Hiei's face for something but the touch lowered his guard, and there was a pain in his eyes. With a sigh, Kurama slipped away from his touch and left the kitchen, Hiei following after him. The familiar trail from the kitchen to the living room was a minor distraction but so was the tension in Kurama's muscles and the way that the vines and greenery in their home were unusually quiet.

"How aware are you about the things I've done, Hiei?"

Eyebrow raised, Hiei tilted his head. They'd been together for the last few years and everything before that was mostly fairy tale for him. Stories that were somewhat incorrect but others seemed accurate based upon the fox's behaviors depending on the situation.

"That depends, I know the you that became my partner. I know the stories of the you before we met," he listed off with a frown, staring at Kurama's back as if he could pull an answer from the air. "Why?"

Kurama sat down on their couch heavily, bunching himself close to one side with his hands resting his lap. Standing beside the couch, Hiei looked at him from the other end of it and watched as his gaze drifted to the ring. The silence was charged, heavy with tension and an unspoken weight that leveled upon one side. They weren't balanced, and that is what their partnership was. A balancing act, and if one side faltered, then the other picked up the slack.

"I want you to know everything," Kurama said, briefly looking down at the ring on his finger, methodically twisting it with his thumb. "Every little part of my life, I want you to know it. Not just the stories that were told as a means to frighten young children."

Hiei opened his mouth but intense green eyes met his own and the words died in his throat.

"I have something I want to ask you about, but I need to know you will still want me even after knowing everything ."

He pressed his lips together. There was something different about this. He was used to his own insecurities, of being the one who needed help and relying on Kurama, but there were moments where it was the other way around. Where he could see that Kurama was trying to be a pillar of strength even when he was crumbling. With a slow nod, Hiei relaxed and sank down into the end of the couch that he stood near, his arms resting on his knees as he prepared himself to listen to everything Kurama had to say.

He had to admit that the possibility of learning and knowing more about his partner was interesting. Yet for a moment, he yearned for the past. He saw the young boy that he'd met that night, short-haired, bright-eyed and dangerous. The man that he'd grown into who looked at him with a level of seriousness reserved for battle. And the youko with silver and gold that lied beneath his skin.

I need to know you will still want me even after knowing everything .

How could anyone look at Kurama and not want everything ?

"I do," Hiei says, curling his fingers and resting his other hand against his curled fist. "And I'll tell you why after ."

The promise seems to ease Kurama's mind but only barely. A smile tugging at his lips almost makes Hiei smile in turn but then he sees the downward turn of his lips. Green eyes looking away from him and to the ring, centering on his lap as he spoke. A weight settled in Hiei's chest. Kurama didn't look down when he spoke. True, the fox had pride, but he also met someone's eyes when he spoke of something that he meant . But Hiei could understand why as Kurama began to tell him everything .

He touched on multiple topics to the best of his ability: his killing, his ruthlessness, the murder of countless villages and order of deaths simply because of his annoyance or anger at the small slight. No one was spared from his rage. Men, women, children — they were all treated the same. Hiei was reminded of the fox's expression when Amanuma begged for mercy when he complained that he didn't want to die, the callousness in how he walked away with seemingly no regrets.

Hiei sat up, his expression vacant and occasionally he would tilt his head or blink, rest his chin in his hand and each tale was more convoluted than the last. Kurama mentioned the lovers he had, the partners he would leave in the cold when he grew bored. Everything that he'd done to entertain himself and moved n when he was no longer having fun . His desire to become a thief stemming from wanting to be amused rather than anything else.

Hiei's jaw tightened. He wondered how he was supposed to feel. Fear should have been inspired in him. Worry that he would be one of the many that would be left by Kurama. Perhaps anger on the behalf of those who, like him, had fallen for the fox's charms. However, he couldn't help but think of the man that he was and the ring on Kurama's finger. How many had given him trinkets and memorabilia to entice him into the idea of forever?

Many, if his stories were anything to go off of.

Kurama's voice didn't waver as he spoke but there was a pain in his voice. Kuronue had been proof that Kurama could have warmth. Hiei had never seen him react or feel for someone in the way before. Yet, how long had it have been before he met Kuronue? How long was it that the fox did what he had before he decided to change?

So many questions that Hiei didn't want to know the answer to. Not out of fear but out of a lack of a need to know.

"What did you want to ask me about?" He asked, keeping his expression neutral as he sat up.

Kurama didn't look at him and his hair hid his face from view. Hiei frowned and though he wanted to tilt his head, to shift forward and see his face, he knew that the fox needed time. And he wasn't sure what expression Kurama was making but he didn't want to witness it. Not now.

"When you were with that child, I found myself imagining what it would be like to have a family with you," Kurama said quietly, his voice soft and barely above a mutter, Hiei's ears twitching at the sound. "After all I have done, I know I am the last that deserves that kind of joy and yet the thought was there all the same."

A family with you .

A family.

Kurama wanted to have a family with him. The words sank in and Hiei blinked at him slowly. The tension in his body eased and he was glad for Kurama's hair shielding him from looking at the wide-eyed starry-eyed look Hiei knew was on his face. A family between them, how would it happen? Would they adopt a child? Have one of their own? How would it work? What would they do.. How could —

Staring at Kurama, Hiei sighed. It didn't matter. Not right now. Not when Kurama was this upset at himself. If he were anyone else, he might have called Kurama a monster. If he was another else, he might have cast everything aside and been blinded to his own actions and quicker to judge. But he wasn't another man, he was himself, and he knows who Kurama was a little better.

His youki pooled around him and carefully nudged against Kurama's. The fox slowly lifted his head and glanced over to him with a slight frown, wide eyes laden with emotion and surprise. It looked for a moment as if Kurama would argue but Hiei spoke before he could.

"Come here."

Kurama stared at him for a second longer than shifted closer to him, his arms wrapping around Hiei's middle, their knees knocking together but the fox made himself comfortable with his head resting against Hiei's shoulder, his face nuzzling at his neck. The fire demon didn't mind the tingling sensation running down his back, looping his arm around Kurama's shoulders and squeezing his shoulder lightly. Kurama hid his face against his neck and he didn't mind the aversion. After saying all that he had, it made sense if he didn't want to face him.

Rejection .

Was Kurama afraid of him rejecting him?

Hiei frowned, wondering if he should just shelve the conversation and care for Kurama instead. But if he just let this go now, it might have seemed flippant, as if he didn't really care and when it came to Kurama — he cared about everything.

"When I gave you that ring.." Hiei began, brushing Kurama's hair away from his forehead, his nails lightly running along the crown of his head. "Why did you put it on? Why did you accept me?"

In honesty, he feared the truth. He wasn't one for public displays and didn't want the fox to feel as if he was obligated to marry him but the desire to be with Kurama for all time was there. It hadn't always been there but it reared its head in different forms. He just was a bit slow on putting a name to it but he felt it. And he'd hoped — he'd been wishing — that Kurama did too.

"Because I love you," Kurama said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, his hand tightening against the back of Hiei's shirt where it gripped. "There is no one else I want in my life the way I want you."

He sounded so convinced of it that Hiei had to smile. He had to admit that there was a thrill that ran through him to know that. To know that Kurama wanted no one else like he wanted him and even with everything the fox had told him of his past, he was more than tempted to believe his word.

"When I made it for you… I accepted that there may be a chance that you would reject me for one reason or another, no matter how clear our feelings were made — because I wanted to give you what I was deprived of — a choice ," he looked down at Kurama and smiled, brushing his lips against the crown of his head. "If you wanted forever, I would give you forever. If you didn't, then we wouldn't. And if by some chance, you decided it wasn't me you wanted anymore, I would let you go."

It would have pained him to be this close to having forever with Kurama. To have glimpses of a life they could have had together and then to have it snatched away from him. He wasn't sure how he'd react. What manner of hell he'd put himself through to forget the feelings he'd had for the fox. But they were seared into his very being now, and he wouldn't let go of this man without a fight.

"I love you," Hiei muttered, trying to press the words into his skin by leaving another kiss. He pulled away slightly to keep from peppering Kurama's face with kisses. His fingers combing through red locks, curling them around his fingers. "I do, and I know I do because I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. Just like Yukina. "

Bitter and yet true. He wanted Kurama to be happy over all else. Even if it meant seeing him happy with someone else. While he wouldn't give him up without a fight, if it meant his happiness, Hiei could surrender. Just this once. Just for him . Just like he had with not letting his sister know of his identity. He refused to be the end of her happiness and shatter her dreams of a brother that could love her just as much as she deserved. And he refused to hand Kurama over to his demons. If anything, he felt almost flattered that the fox worried this much that his past would have deterred Hiei from loving him. If anything, it only endeared him more.

"I know you better now than I did before and we could argue all night about who has the bloodier hands and is the worst creature imaginable," Hiei reasoned, shaking his head slightly, his chin brushing against Kurama's head and he tilted slightly to kiss his forehead. "It won't do us any good, and if you're expecting me to leave, you'll be disappointed. I still want you."

The familiar smell of salt hit Hiei's nose and he raised a brow, glancing down at the fox as Kurama pressed his face against his neck, a soft scent bringing a tinge of pink to his cheeks. Was the fox smelling him? The pink worsened and Hiei let Kurama stay there as long as he wanted.

"I love you," Kurama muttered, over and over again as he pulled away to look at Hiei eye to eye. The smile on his face met his eyes and Hiei almost breathed a sigh of relief. "You are the only one I want."

A slight smile formed on his lips and he felt something warm in his chest at the words. He could've gotten lost in the green of his eyes but Kurama needed him in the present and he would stay with him. Pulling away the arm wrapped around Kurama's shoulders, his fingers brushed against his cheek.

"You're Kurama," Hiei said, palming his cheek as he leant forward to press their foreheads together.

Kurama wasn't a monster. He wasn't a mythical figment that frightened children and inspired thieves. He was who he was.

"I want everything, all of you, no matter what it is," Hiei insisted, searching his eyes and the brightness of that green widened his own smile. "Past, present, and future. It's me and you."

Kurama leant into his palm, then green met crimson and the fox tilted his head, their noses brushing together as he pressed his lips to Hiei's. The kiss was dizzying and the fire demon felt his whole world narrow down to only one person. Loosely wrapping his arm around Kurama's neck to keep him close, enjoying the taste on his lips, and the familiarity of it all. He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but the dimness in the room with only silvery rays of moonlight to allow them to see one another stirred something in his chest. His eyes still closed as he pulled away enough to speak, pressing another kiss to the corner of Kurama's lips for comfort.

"We've both done things we may not be proud of," Hiei pointed out, choosing not to use the word 'regret' because he had virtually no regrets for what he's done even if there is a slight shame that comes from remembering his weaknesses. "So if we're both outcasts and deserve to be alone. Let's be alone together."

His eyes opened and he could see the curve of Kurama's smile.

"I like the sound of that," the fox said, and Hiei couldn't help but smile as well.

A peaceful calm fell over them as they held one another. Hiei leaning back against the couch with Kurama fitted between his legs, holding him close with his head resting on his shoulder. Despite the fox's weight, Hiei was more than up to the task of holding him and he didn't want to let him go for anything in the world. Kurama's breaths were soft and even, warm and ticklish against Hiei's neck, and fleeting featherlight kisses were brushed and pressed to his skin in varying intervals to his amusement.

"As for children," Hiei muttered, pausing as he laughed freely. "I think I should marry you first ."

No one besides Yuusuke and Keiko knew of his failed attempt to propose to his partner. The outcome that came once he explained the situation to Kurama was unknown to anyone but the two of them which made the former detective incredibly suspicious of him whenever he came around. Kurama's laughter was freeing and he held up his hand, the moonlight glinting off the ring's surface.

"Very clearly, I am more than willing to marry you," Kurama teased, and Hiei knew that he was smiling.

Hiei stared at it, remembering his blunder and felt the heat rising to his face again. "I can never go to your job again," he said with a huff.

"Oh, it's quite the opposite in fact. Many have been asking about you now," Kurama pointed out to Hiei's surprise. Gently nuzzling his nose against Hiei's, the fire demon practically melted against him. "I can still hear their screaming when they saw the ring."

"I can still hear Yuusuke asking me how I could've done it on accident."

Though he wasn't irritated or heavily embarrassed by it, his mistake did yield great results, after all, it was still a conundrum. He remembered wearing the coat that he'd brought for Kurama, and he working on the ring prior before realizing that the temperature was falling and the fox hadn't brought a coat with him when he left. Once he put two and two together though, he realized the overlap and the shade of pink darkened.

"If I knew it wouldn't make your mother upset, I'd take you somewhere we could do it by ourselves."

There was no immediate reply from Kurama. And Hiei almost wondered if he was thinking it over. Of course, they wouldn't want to disappoint Shiori like that. And there were many others who would be upset that they weren't able to attend their wedding. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of the attention. It surely was different .

"Why don't we announce it properly then?" Kurama asked him, hovering over him with a smile. One of his hands gently ran through Hiei's hair, and the fire demon sighed.

The touch was soothing and he was a little more than happy with the closeness and the change in the fox's mood. He seemed happier, brighter, lighter even and it made Hiei happy to see him happy. It didn't take long for him to think about it. Their family was important to them and the idea of it being theirs brought a smile to his face.

"Alright."

Kurama smiled brighter and dipped down to kiss him again, Hiei's arms wrapping around his waist as he hugged him close.

Later on, that night when the fox had gone to bed, Hiei walked out into the backyard and sat down. He'd explained all of what transpired, their plans for announcing their wedding, and the number of people that would be present. A heavy sigh came from in front of him as a voice that mirrored his own spoke.

"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "If he is giving himself to us, we'll do the same," he declared, folding his arms as he looked into their eyes. "Alright, Kamui?"

Across from him sat a man who could have been an exact replica of himself, aside from his hair being longer and fluffier , obscuring his eyes and nose from view, shirtless where Hiei wore his tanktop and barefoot where Hiei wore his boots. The tattoo, living ink that writhed on his skin, in the form of burn marks from his wrist to bicep opposite of Hiei's own.

"Since when did you start calling me by that title?"

"Calling you the Dragon of the Darkness Flame all the time would have gotten repetitive, now, do you agree?"

Kamui tilted his head, pushing back his hair from his eyes, crimson meeting crimson.

"You're stating the obvious, little flame," he huffed with a self-assured smile. "I do."

* * *

Hey guys, good to see you again! So, welcome to the sixth chapter of Her Name is Love and the continuation of the fifth. This one touches more on Kurama and his feelings of insecurity because he believes himself to be a monster. And how and why Hiei cares for him the way that he does and partly why he is the way that he is about their relationship. These two have a lot to work on individually but they're strong together just as they are apart, and they'll have plenty of time to work on it throughout the month and the rest of their lives.

Aside from that, I like having those naked conversations with the person that you love. Because love usually means adoring someone with their baggage and all. And I think that's something these two can pull off very well. Also, talks about the future and starting a family. What will come from it? Who knows?

But, there's also the reaction of their family to their definite engagement.

Well, as usual, you can find me on tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore**.

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, feedback and kudos are appreciated.

See you guys next time!


	7. It's the Little Things

The actual planning for the ceremony takes a bit longer than either of them expected. Gathering everyone from vast corners of the Makai to matching schedules to ensure that others could attend to planning travel arrangements for those further away. It required a great deal of talking and pouring over details that Kurama was more than happy to divert his attention to. And to his surprise, Hiei was there for every step and even phoned a few people himself, one being Mukuro. The fox didn't listen in on the conversation that the two had but by the easy smile on Hiei's face as he sat down for dinner, it must have been a good one. More often than not, they sat side by side, Kurama reaching for his hand and Hiei's palm, rough and calloused would press against his own.

"Shouldn't you have a ring as well," Kurama asked one night while they laid side by side in bed, his fingertips tracing along the outlines of the scars on Hiei's hands.

The fire demon's eyes were closed, his breathing soft and even, but the slight twitches when Kurama's finger brushed along fresh wounds bandaged on his knuckles betrayed his half-dozing state. "I already have one," he mumbled, voice rough and heavy with tiredness. "Look at my sword, the hilt."

Kurama glanced over, the sword propped up against the night stand catching his eye but he centered his attention on the hilt. His eyes widened as sure enough, a ring dangled from a cord wrapped around it and tethered to the sword's hilt. It looked similar to his own but darker in color, a glimmer of silver inside and he wondered what the inscription read. Resting his head on Hiei's shoulder, and tucking his arm around the fire demon's middle, Kurama stared at the ring with fondness. "Why don't you wear it?" He asked, peeking up at Hiei's face.

The fire demon yawned and laid his hand on his back, brushing aside his hair, blunt nails tracing shapes languidly on his skin. "Didn't want it to get lost," he muttered into Kurama's hair, pressing a kiss there. "Need to make another necklace for it…"

"You could always put them on the same one," Kurama offered, pressing his cheek against Hiei's shoulder when the fire demon hummed and kissed his forehead again.

"Good idea, rose…"

Hiei's breaths evened out and Kurama lifted his head slightly, looking at his face, relaxed and deceptively innocent. That nickname. He'd heard it time and time again but every time surprised him more than the last.

Rose .

He could remember the first time that he'd heard Hiei call him that.

After a long night of planning coupled with a short argument when Kurama brought home work and Hiei insisted that he slept, he awoke feeling soft lips against his own. Hiei's kisses were gentlest in the early morning when everything was soft and hazy. Warm fingertips brushing against his skin, beneath the dip of his jaw and curling in his hair. Every kiss with Hiei was his favorite, each one different from the last, but it was in the way that the fire demon held him that said the most. With gentleness, warmth from his fingertips to his palms to the curve of his lips, touches that bespoke of care and love rather than possession. Although, there were times when Hiei could be possessive when they were tangled in the sheets that Kurama thought of fondly. But he liked this the most.

Just as quickly as it would end, Hiei pulling away from him, and the cold inching into the place where the fire demon would be — Kurama reaching out to grab hold of his hand.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" He muttered, squeezing Hiei's hand, his voice muddled with sleep.

The fire demon glanced back at him, his voice low. "No, not really.." he said after checking his phone, setting it on the nightstand afterward.

"Stay for a little longer, then." Kurama said, his eyes slowly closing as he kept his hold on Hiei's hand.

They'd been together for so long and the fire demon did often leave to the Makai for business as Mukuro's second in command or to look into something that he found whilst wandering. But he always came back. Kurama could only hope that he would come back before, but with the addition of the ring that he wore, and Hiei's growing presence in their home — it was a definite. The fire demon sank back into bed beside him, soft kisses pressed to the back of Kurama's fingers, a tingle running down his spine as he pulled his hand away to move closer to him. Wrapping his arm around Hiei's back, the fire demon turned slightly and Kurama nuzzled his head against his chest.

Hiei's heartbeat was slow as all demons were but there was a soft rumbling as he laughed, the sound warming Kurama from the inside out.

"Comfortable?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair behind Kurama's ear with a kiss pressed to the top of his head.

Sleep was easy to drift into now. In the soft glow of daylight with Hiei in his arms and warmth surrounding them, he relaxed and fell into sleep without another word. When he awoke, slowly opening his eyes and shielding them with a wince to keep the sunlight from blinding him, he noticed two things. Hiei was still there and his face was covered by a book. Bleary-eyed and smiling, the book was slowly lifted and Hiei glanced around before meeting his eyes.

"Morning…"

Kurama smiled in turn, shifting slightly to push the book up further, pressing a kiss to his lips. Hiei tipped the book to the side, letting it rest in his hand dangling off the bed's edge, the other threading in Kurama's hair.

"Morning," Kurama muttered against his lips when they parted, glancing over at the clock. "...I slept in later than I usually do."

The rumbling sound returned and Hiei smiled at him cheekily. "That's what happens when you decide to cuddle instead of face the day."

"I'm more of this option," Kurama pointed out, and Hiei laughed freely. He'd never get tired of that sound.

"You don't say?"

Smiling at him as he laughed, Kurama rested his chin on his chest and sighed softly. He knew that he was making that face but he couldn't help it.

"Far preferable," he said, leaning into Hiei's hand as he ran his fingers through his hair.

His fingers running over his shoulder blades and down his back, brushing along the curls of his hair before bypassing them with a light nudge of his knuckles. The book was forgotten, set aside as Hiei hugged him closer, content to pet and touch wherever his fingers could find. Warmth built up in Kurama's chest as he looked at him. Hiei's smile, soft and serene, trailing his fingers from his shoulders to his neck, then pressing his palm to the side of his jaw, fingers slipping into red tresses. All familiar movements, all soft and purposeful, all sweet . Kurama sighed, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"You're beautiful."

It wasn't the first time that he'd been told that he was beautiful in this form. And surely wasn't the first compliment he'd ever gotten but it still was different coming from Hiei. The fire demon complimented him on occasion even sometimes in front of others, but his appearance didn't have much of a factor in the fire demon's mind. It felt nice to hear.

"You're perfect," Kurama said, opening his eyes as he smiled.

Hiei's eyes, wide and blinking slowly, were a sight and when he laughed, Kurama couldn't help but laugh along.

"Flatterer."

"I can't help myself when it comes to you."

Hiei rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Kurama's shoulders, and the fox settled down with his chin against his chest. His eyes drifted shut but he could feel the weight of Hiei's stare, searching for something, looking him over, and when he opened his eyes — the fire demon's expression was soft and his smile thoughtful.

"What is it?"

"You remind me of a rose."

Kurama raised a brow. "..In what ways?"

"Do you really want me to wax lyricals now?"

There were times when in the comfort of their own bed, in moments when their guards were down, and it was just them that the fire demon could be talkative . Not entirely rambling but his thoughts were deep, profound, analytical to the point of Kurama wondering just how much Hiei's silence was for a "tough guy" act and how much of it was for him to quietly observe.

"If you feel the need."

Hiei shuffled slightly, resting his head against the pillow and making himself comfortable before he began. Kurama settled down, looking at him.

"A rose is beautiful to the eye but it is also dangerous. The petals are soft, alluring and draws in onlookers but while most observe the petals, they forget the thorns. A rose's thorns protect but they can also be used to attack. They can serve as a deterrent but some believe they can remove the rose's thorns and it will be just as beautiful."

Kurama's eyes widened as the fire demon palmed his cheek.

"However, not everyone can remove thorns properly and leave marks on the rose's stem, a hollow reminded of what the rose endured. You're beautiful just like a rose, and you're dangerous, you have thorns beneath the surface and there may have been some trying to remove them improperly or without your permission to attain one aspect of you but not the other."

Hiei's thumbs brushed along Kurama's cheek and he wondered if the man could feel the intensity of his heartbeat or feel the pressure welling up behind his eyes.

"While I would prefer you thorns and all, I can admire the petals," Hiei muttered, and Kurama swallowed thickly. "But the thorns only make you more beautiful. What I mean is that every part of you is beautiful to me, you're my rose."

Kurama knew that his eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open a bit as he stared at him. The short-tempered and often curt demon with a fiery temper and a habit of threatening others with bodily harm thought all of this about him . He knew that Hiei felt for him, that he thought of him, but he could think of several points in their lives that those words would've held true. A smile formed on Kurama's lips and he leant his head against Hiei's hand.

"And you call me a flatterer."

A faint tinge of pink tinged Hiei's face and he shrugged. "I can string together a sentence every once in awhile."

Ah, there it was. His occasional modesty and downplaying. Kurama chuckled, tilting his head slightly to press a kiss against his palm.

"You're rather skill at it."

"Don't tell anyone," Hiei warned playfully. "They'll expect me to talk all the time,"

"Your secret is safe with me," Kurama promised. "I'd rather have this side of you all to myself."

Hiei's eyes widened and he chuckled, brushing his fingers over the shell of Kurama's ear as he hummed softly. The fox shifting up his body to brush their lips together.

"You are dangerous," Hiei said, his laugh lost in the kiss that preluded several more.

Returning to the present, Kurama glanced at the sleeping fire demon and smiled. The ring on his finger, the one that hung from the cord on Hiei's hilt, symbols of a promise they made to one another. Steps that the fire demon had taken to bringing them closer together and Kurama was grateful . That he was able to marry this man and begin the next step of their journey together .

As he settled down to sleep, a soft rumbling growl escaped Hiei's lips.

"No, and that's final," he growled, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment before he huffed and relaxed, the tension in his face easing.

Kurama frowned, palming his cheek. What could be going on in that mind of his?

As if to answer the question, Hiei's eyes slowly opened but they weren't their usual crimson. Pitch black met green and Kurama's human heart stopped beating for a moment.

"You and I should talk, fox."

* * *

Well! A bit of an expansion on the previous chapter. Kurama being happy and wanting to plan out details of their engagement ceremony is the pinnacle of my life, and I'm glad that Hiei is a part of this. There's going to be a lot of changes for the two of them including one that is pretty big. In the previous chapter, a stranger known as Kamui, was introduced and now you may have guessed who he is. Needless to say, the snippets will continue and he may be present in them but what sort of omen or blessing does he bode, well that stands to be seen.

As usual, you can find me on tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore**.

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, feedback and kudos are appreciated.

See you guys next time!


	8. Giving You Eternity

Hiei knew that he and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame were two souls in one being. They'd talked together, separately, and sometimes telepathically of different events that they lived but disagreed or agreed upon. It wasn't easy living with an ageless entity within the depths of his body. The fear that the Dragon would possess him and take over his being was seldom early on in its occupation as living ink on his skin. He'd kept the wards to keep the Dragon from waking entirely but bit by bit with every summoning, the Dragon's consciousness returned. To his surprise, after a long talk that'd been interrupted by Kurama returning to his room in his mother's home, the Dragon decided that it would be better for them to have a truce.

Not for Hiei's sake but Kurama's.

The entity had a fondness for Kurama that Hiei was unsure of, however the Dragon deduced that it stemmed from their connection, and that his feelings for Kurama were hollowed replicas of Hiei's. The fire demon wasn't sure how to feel about that but as time went on, the Dragon making his presence apparent to Kurama and the two of them growing closer, Hiei could feel his adoration for the fox growing and the Dragon mentioned the same. And yet everything had come to a head when he mentioned the concept of marriage. For the first time, the Dragon would not be swayed by logic and when Hiei played at his emotions, insinuating that it should be done for Kurama — the entity considered but ultimately refused.

"No, that's final," being the last words spoken before the Dragon faded from their mutually shared mindscape.

Hiei knew where he was going. Knew what he was doing. And he thought of stopping him, dragging him back before he said something to Kurama that ruined the fox's joy. He chided himself. Knowing that he should've been aware of the Dragon's influence when he began to feel sleepy. He let down his guard and had fallen asleep, leaving his unconscious body for the Dragon to inhabit, and he could only hope that he didn't do something irreversible.

The difference between them was stark. The Dragon making his existence known through the change in Hiei's form, it was slight but there, his hair growing and hanging past his shoulders, obscuring his eyes and nose from view. Pitch black eyes darkened with the flames of the Makai shifted to normal-looking pupils, violet in shade, matching that of the Jagan's iris. The ink writhed and shifted on his arm, changing from the dragon's image to burn marks, signaling the completion of the shift. Slowly, Kurama pulled away from him and the Dragon sat up.

[ Kamui. Do not say something to him that you will regret. ]

[ **I speak nothing but my truths, little flame. **]

"You and I need to talk," Kamui repeated, sitting up and turning to face Kurama who stared at him with half-narrowed eyes.

The fox was accustomed to the change, the differences between them stark, he preferred for this form. It was familiar, in both voice and partial physical appearance, a comfort if not a constant.

"Very well," Kurama said, tilting his head as he sat up, the blankets pooling in his lap.

Though they sat mere inches from one another, it felt as if a chasm was between them, and Kamui was fine with that and not. He wanted to reach out to him, pull him into his arms and hug him as he would any other day that he was in control. However, this was imperative and he had to stay focused.

"First, I wish to understand, what is the purpose of marriage?"

Kurama had always been patient with answering his questions and understood how important information was to him. Even now, the fox's voice was calm, his tone even as he mulled it over with a thoughtful expression.

"At its core, it is promising yourself to another," he explained, glancing down at the ring on his own finger. "Promising to love and care for them for the rest of your days."

Kamui frowned, folding his arms across his chest, his fingers grazing the inked burn marks stained black upon his skin. The heat radiating from them were unnatural and he tried to calm Hiei's irate spirit. The explanation compared to what he knew, the number of people he'd observed over the time he'd spent gradually waking in Hiei's body, questions that he'd asked Kuwabara and others leading him to find there were a number of things he liked and things he abhorred. Marriage was a promise to care and love another, but he'd seen it abuse frivolously.

The very thought gave him pause and he grimaced.

"Then," he gestured to the ring with a flick of his finger. "That is a symbol of the vow made?"

Kurama held up his hand and Kamui didn't need to lean closer to see that the ring was in fact Hiei's handiwork. He'd been awake for much of the process of creating it, including the fire demon's fiddling. "Yes, the ring is meant to be a symbol of the promise," Kurama said with a nod, looking at the piece of jewelry with fondness.

He'd told Hiei more than once that he was foolish for worrying that the fox would reject the offering. Time and time again, the fire demon had refused to listen to him in matters like this and he deduced that experience was a better teacher. And yet, he couldn't help but worry now himself. The ring itself was made out of metal that would not be easily destroyed or tarnished, but it could be lost. If someone's flames burned hot enough, it could be melted down.

"Does the vow end if the symbol is destroyed or lost?"

Kurama shook his head, returning his hand to his lap. "Not necessarily. In most cases the vow remains, other circumstances are often what causes the end of the vow."

"Other circumstances?" Kamui stared at the ring intently before meeting Kurama's gaze. He didn't like the sound of that. What could possibly be so important that it would end a bond that was meant to last forever?

Kurama is silent for a moment but when he speaks, it is in the same manner that he does to the former spirit detective and the swordsman. Kamui figured that Kurama either liked sharing knowledge or being a teacher was something he was accustomed to.

"Various things can cause the end of it, really. A lack of loyalty, a lack of communication, simply falling out of love," the fox said, and with every term, Kamui felt a wave of displeasure and a sinking weight in his gut. "The ring being removed is often meant to symbolize the end of the vow, but it is not a cause necessarily."

Kamui sat up a bit straighter, looking down at the ring with a frown. Looking down at the ring, he recalled the countless hours that the fire demon had poured into making sure that it was perfect . For something such as the lack of loyalty, communication or falling out of love to tarnish such a bond was unthinkable. And yet they were all possibilities but the idea of any of them being associated with Kurama was distasteful. They talked often enough though Kamui was certain he could talk more , he preferred to listen. Though falling out of love was possible , his frown intensified into a surly scowl and he hummed.

"I've decided," he said, tilting his head up slightly to meet the fox's eyes through the veil of hair that obscured his vision. "I do not want to participate."

Kurama tilted his head. "No?" he asked, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

Kamui loathed that sound. It almost made him consider ridding himself of his fleeting morals to concede for the fox's happiness. However, that would not have made him happy in the end and he refused to harm Kurama with lies.

"It's undeniably human to make a custom that is designed to last for as long as a human's lifespan and then utterly tarnish it and the vows made through lies and deceit," Kamui muttered, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he thought back to the things he'd seen. "Bonds made to last forever shouldn't be easily annulled or taken , it's distasteful."

He knew that Hiei had started this for the fox's happiness and while it was important to Kamui, he couldn't agree. It wasn't in him to say or do things that he did not agree with to the very flecks of flame that made up his soul, and he did not agree with this.

"I'll live a very long life, Hiei and I both will, and I don't want something that can fade or end as easily as this. Not with you. If we're to become anything more, I would like for it to be permanent," his tone softened as he saw the hurt in the fox's eyes, wanting to reach out to him but keeping his arms folded tightly to his chest.

His fingers twitched and he thought about at least curling a lock of red hair around his finger, soothing him with a hand to his arm or his leg. But he couldn't budge on this no matter how much he wanted to.

A smile tugged at Kurama's lips, an unreadable emotion in green eye that entranced him and nearly caused him to falter. "I do not speak of forever lightly, Kamui," Kurama's voice was soft, imploring and demanded his attention, understanding in his eyes and his smile despite the disappointment. "You know how long I have lived, and you know how long I will continue to live."

It was true. He knew that once the fox's human form inevitably expired, Kurama would regain his old form, and from there — his life would be different. Hiei hoped to be beside him no matter what and Kamui shared the sentiment. Carefully, the fox neared him.

"I cannot blame you for disliking the human custom but I do wish to have something permanent with you."

A thrill ran through him and if he had a heart, it would have beat loudly, but the energy beneath his skin stirred. His youki pressing close to the confines of Hiei's muscles, empowering them but also trying to break free of the fire demon's body. All he wanted was to wrap himself around Kurama, hug him close, express his thanks physically more so than verbally. However, this conversation was long from over and he knew that his attention should have been on the now rather than later.

The idea of later though brought a slight smile to his face as he pulled his hair back, tying it in a messy ponytail. Taking a deep breath and resting his hands on his knees, he met the fox's eyes with a solemn seriousness.

"The only thing I can offer you is my soul," he said, leaning forward, searching his eyes for hesitance. "So even if you should die, no matter what, I'll care for and love you til the end of time."

Kurama's fingers brushed along the back of his knuckles, his palm warm against the back of his hand. It was odd. How easily the fox was able to touch him, his hands gentle like sunlight and warm. Unconsciously, he turned his hand over to hold Kurama's, letting his thumbs run over his knuckles. These hands that could give life just a quickly as they could take it were a mystery to him.

"If you are certain that is something you are willing to give to me…" Kurama began, locking his gaze with Kamui's, the intensity of his eyes made his youki flare and he tried not to smile. "Then know I will offer you the same without question. Tell me what you need me to do."

"You've already done the first thing." Kamui was unable to keep the pride from tinging his tone.

Spirits knew that he loved this man and his mind, and when his loyalty was earned, he was as formidable as he was intelligent and beautiful.

"Have you heard of bonding the soul?"

Kurama squeezed his hands, nodding. "Briefly from time to time, though much of my knowledge is incredibly limited."

"It is dangerous between anything with a soul," Kamui admitted, lifting one of Kurama's hands and taking it by the wrist, pressing Kurama's palm to his own chest.

The beating of Hiei's heart was there but surrounding it was the thrum of his energy, pressing and fighting, trying to break through Hiei's form.

"Often times, the initial step is to express interest in bonding with another. Secondly, to have that interest become an offer, an opportunity granted to another being to intertwine the soul, and the consent for it to be done in turn."

He curled his fingers around Kurama's, the flow of energy picking up like a tide rushing to shore. It gathered where Kurama's hand was held to his chest, both his own and Hiei's melding together as it tried to break free to join with the fox's. The aura seeping from his form, surrounding him inched around the fox's and began to wrap around it almost like a hug.

"Then after that is possibly the step you will like the most," Kamui said, enjoying the mingling of their auras as he spoke. "Well, for the time being."

Kurama's smile was soft, a flicker of interest in his eyes, his nails lightly traced along Kamui's skin and his expression was soften as he listened. Keeping his gaze steady, he asked. "And what would that be?"

"Courting," Kamui said cheekily, enjoying the widening smile on the fox's face. " Technically , it is synonymous with the human concept of dating but seeing as Hiei and I are different individuals, bonding with you on my own is important."

And it was in a sense. If they were both unwilling, holding back, or keeping parts of themselves hidden then it was possible something would have gone wrong. No matter how close he and Hiei became, they would always be the other half of each other. Two halves that loved Kurama more than anything.

Kurama squeezed his hand, easing him from his thoughts. "It does sound like something I would be fond of," he said playfully, despite his seriousness, easing Kamui's mind more than he would ever know.

"Then the other parts are simple, bonding brings the souls closer together, allows you to know more of the person whom you're bound to. Different experiences happen to different people. You may see glimpses of my memories, I may see yours. You may hear my thoughts and I may hear yours. The closer we get, the more the overlap may happen but it won't last long. Eventually, you may be able to speak to Hiei and I in the same way that we communicate with one another."

The energy beneath his skin pulsed like a heartbeat and Kamui chuckled. The way that everything that made him who he was had been trying to wrap around him, every bit of him, spiritually and physically yearning for the fox's closeness. It was overwhelming but he didn't want it to settle.

"Looks like it's already starting.." he muttered, glancing up at him with a little smile. "Considering you are a youko and I don't have faith in the Reikai to save either of our lives, the only deity to bear witness would be Inari."

Although he knew Koenma well and Botan as well, the entirety of the Reikai was different. Since Enma was dethroned, it was as if the Spirit Realm was split between loyalists to the former Spirit King and the new. Kamui didn't need himself, Hiei and Kurama being caught up in that debacle. It was better that they settled this themselves, and looking into Kurama's eyes, he felt that the fox could understand.

"I agree," Kurama muttered, tilting his head at the mention of Inari. "How do you…"

Kamui shrugged. "Receiving Inari's blessing isn't imperative, but they are a friend of sort."

As it stood. Being immortal often granted one being the uncanny habit of running into others who were just as bored of eternity. While Inari decided to poke and prod at him on his visits to their shrine, Kurama was considered to be one of the deity's favorites, and as the deity often told him — a fated match. Kamui wrinkled his nose a bit. He didn't believe in fate, he didn't believe in chance, but seeing Kurama and being with him might have made him reconsider.

"Somehow that isn't surprising to hear," Kurama said, running his thumb gently along his chest. The energy followed in a slow trickle to where the fox's thumb wandered.

Kamui smiled at him faintly. No wonder Inari loved Kurama, he was quick to adapt and understanding. The mark on his skin burned as if Hiei was speaking to him, reassuring him like 'I told you so' and Kamui resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"From then, it's the last step," Kamui muttered, hesitating and deliberating on what to say and how to broach it. Doing this would mean that his being would be tied to Kurama, no matter what. He had no doubt that he would feel for the fox from now until the end of eternity but a bond with him was eternal . He couldn't die after all. "I leave a mark on your being and you leave one on mine. It shows wherever we choose and etches itself in not only the physical form but the spiritual."

He pressed his hand to the back of Kurama's, feeling his palm press flush against his chest as he leant closer, looking into green eyes that were just as determined as the man that they belonged to.

"Even if you were to die, no matter who you become, your soul is tied to mine ."

His own and Hiei's. They would be his from now until the end of eternity.

[ Seems like a nicer fate than either of us deserve. ]

[ **Isn't it? **]

Kurama leant closer to him, pressing his fingers insistently against his skin, as if searching for the beating youki that responded in time. "I couldn't wish for anything more," he admitted, shifting forward to his knees and the closing distance made it harder for Kamui to think.

"It isn't the hardest thing to do but it does require a great deal of thought and time spent," he mumbled, knowing that he was rambling as Kurama inched closer, one of his hands resting on his thigh and inching its way up to his hip. "At any time it's something that isn't desire, it can be stopped. The process will take time but it can be reversed…"

He squeezed Kurama's hand. A last ditch effort to remember to stay lucid rather than giving into the temptation of the closeness the fox offered. Mesmerizing green eyes locked with his own, Kurama's fingers moving along his skin, soft and featherlight touches leaving trails of warmth wherever they touched. Silence reigned until Kurama inched closer, closing the distance between them, soft lips pressing firmly against his own. It was insistent, the pressure, their noses brushed together and Kamui smiled against his lips.

After a moment, Kurama puled away enough to speak, their foreheads pressed together. "I want you..."

Kamui's pupils dilated and he felt Hiei's heart skip a beat. Everything happened too fast for him to keep track of, pushing Kurama down onto his back, straddling his hips and dipping low to press their lips together. The fox's fingers threaded in his hair, curling and tugging at the strands, the pain in his scalp was delicious and the coil in his stomach tightened. Pressing his fingers to the fox's skin, nails pressing and dragging as his kisses wandered, lips brushing along his face. The curve of his jaw, Kurama's head tipping back to offer his neck to him.

A growl clawed its way from the back of his throat, his teeth grazing at the quickening heartbeat he could feel beneath the fox's skin, brushing his lips there. Digging his fangs in, biting and leaving his mark to the symphony of Kurama's gasps and soft cries. It was music. The fox's keening and gasping spurring him on. His fingers wandering over his shoulders and his sides, touching and caressing as he pressed words of love and affection to his skin. His aura wrapped around the fox's, caressed it just as he did his physical being and held him close.

The fog that hazed his mind eased and he licked one of the marks left at the base of Kurama's neck, pressing his lips to it as an apology.

"Sorry, you said that and…" he pulled away to keep himself from biting him again, licking his lips with a half-hearted shrug. "I couldn't help it."

Kurama's eyes were glazed over, a faint flush to tanned skin and his breathing was heavier. A smirk formed on his lips and his fingers tightened their hold in his hair.

" Kamui ," he purred, his voice husky and dipping into a growl.

A shudder ran down his spine and he couldn't help but smile himself. Fighting down the urge to smirk, he smiled innocently. " Kurama ."

There was playfulness in Kurama's eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow, carressing the side of his face, his fingers soft and inviting. "Do not hold back," the fox purred, smirking slightly.

The permission softened him considerably, leaning into Kurama's hand with a slight tilt of the head to brush his lips against his palm and leave a kiss. Another pressed to the inside of his wrist. Even if he was straddling Kurama's hips and had the upperhand in a manner of speaking, those eyes were dangerous. Shifting his hips forward, leaning closer to brush their lips together, his own eyes half-lidded as he spoke.

"Is this a part of courting?"

Kurama's smirk widened and he pulled him down. "It is when you're courting me ."

Any other quips that might have been at the forefront of his mind were forgotten promptly. He'd rather spend his time loving this man. Pushing Kurama down and pressing their lips together, pressure of his nails against his skin and the world was hazier around the edges. He was happy enough to be lost in him. With Kurama, he felt less like the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and more like Kamui .

And as Kamui, the other half of Hiei, he was steadily finding himself deeper in love with Kurama. Spirits knew he wanted to ask this man, can you stay?

* * *

Well, this was a doozy!

Hey guys, I would like to introduce you to Kamui, otherwise known as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. You may have seen him or heard of him in a few of my other fics. The meaning behind his name is actually a story in and of itself but basically, he and Hiei are sharing one body and he is a reflection of Hiei. It's a little more complicated than that but there is a whole explanation coming in the form of different AUs and the like that might explain it. As for this fic though, the Dragon doesn't approve of the concept of marriage and would rather find a way to bond himself to Kurama that would be permanent.

Of course, some of you may be wondering, doesn't Hiei need to consent to that since it's his body as well?

Yes, he does.

However, considering that Hiei is split between Kamui and himself, they both need to give the okay for anything soul-related to happen. Especially considering that their souls are becoming one and they merely keep their seperate identities as a way to differentiate between who is what and the memories that they share.

With that aside, Kamui and Kurama's relationship is a little different than Hiei and Kurama's, and then there is the mention of Inari and allusion to Kamui being a lot older than he seems.

Anyway, that's all I'm gonna gab about today. As usual, you guys can find me on tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore.**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, feedback and kudos are appreciated!

See you guys later!


	9. Forever Fall

Waking up is a gradual process for Kurama. He appreciates the lull that comes with being half-awake, the feeling of sunlight on his skin and a warm body next to his own, secure and loved with strong arms wrapped around him. The gentle heartbeat, slow and familiar in its pace, and a soft grumbling alerting him to his partner's waking. He wondered who it would be that awoke in the fire demon's body. Since the Dragon of the Darkness Flame took root within Hiei's form, materializing in a different personality that mirrored but also merged with the fire demon's, there had been a sweetness to the duality. Both of them were Hiei but not quite . There were subtle differences from their memory to their knowledge and even their reactions to certain things that might have vexed or entertained the other. Yet it was all Hiei , both of them, and he'd grown to love him in every way.

Hiei's prickliness and Kamui's sweetness, Hiei's practicality and Kamui's mischief, it was a juggling act to find where one began and the other ended but one that kept him busy. There was never a lull, always something new and Kurama was more than willing to rise to the challenge. Having a taste of that sweetness, the bitterness, and all that came in between was worth it. Especially if he could wake up with him by his side, pressing light kisses to the scratches at his back. They still stung and the bitemarks that littered the column of his neck along with the dull throb in his lower back were delicious reminders of the night before.

A warm hand settled on his lower stomach and he sighed and stretched his arms above his head. He knew that there were likely more marks on his torso and lower, and he'd have to hide or explain them when he went in for work, but it was worth it. Glancing aside, it was Kamui who met his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips as he tilted his head to brush a kiss to one of the marks on Kurama's wrist. It stung at the touch, a shudder running through him and heat coiling in his stomach as the dragon brushed his lips against the mark.

"Good morning, beautiful," he muttered, his voice husky and rough from sleep.

Kurama sighed, turning to look at him, nose to nose. "Morning," he mumbled.

For a moment, nothing was said but the softness in Kamui's smile made him curious. The dragon rested his cheek against his pillow as they looked at each other, his smile dissipating, but the look of awe remained.

"Well damn."

"Hm?" Kurama hummed, looking over his shoulder to check the time.

There were still a few hours left before he had to be in for work and he didn't have to be assured twice to lie down. Resting his head against his pillow, looking at Kamui with a raised brow, his hand burying beneath the blanket, gently stroking his side — memorizing the scars that marred his skin, the scratches and bites from Kurama's own nails and teeth, the dips and ridges of his torso a familiar terrain that he'd explored often. It distracted him from the adoring look in the dragon's eyes, but he was aware of his partner openly staring.

"I love my sleep but I wouldn't mind waking up to you everyday."

Kurama looked up at him. Crimson red eyes were now violet and yet they were the same eyes that he'd seen for the past few years. Fixated on him with adoration and love softening the sharper features, Kurama's heart fluttered and he huffed. Shifting forward to nuzzle his head against Kamui's, the dragon tilting his head to brush their lips together, leaning closer to him.

"It would be nice to wake up to you more often," Kurama muttered against his lips, close to pressing them together then pulling away.

Kamui smiled, a purr emanating from him as he leaned in to return the nuzzling, shifting onto his side to hug him closer. "Whatever you want," he muttered, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'll walk with you to work today, if you don't mind."

A peculiar request though not wholly unreasonable. It wasn't everyday that Hiei walked with him to his job and the few times he did, the fire demon was quick to leave within a block from it. There were somethings that just didn't change, it seemed. Kurama smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of being close to him. The warmth radiating from his skin as his hands caressed his sides, traveling down to his hips, the indentations of his nails still stinging when his fingers brushed past.

"I don't mind," Kurama muttered, brushing their lips together, his lips vibrating against Kamui's as he spoke.

"It'll be fun watching you try to explain most of these too," Kamui smiled against his lips, the warmth of his fingertips traveling to Kurama's throat, confirming one of his suspicions.

Opening his eyes and pulling away slightly, he glanced down to where Kamui pointed at the base of his neck, a hickey at the base of his neck bloomed red against his skin and he could see several others across his collarbone. Eyebrows furrowed, he grumbled. He should have told him not to leave marks although he'd told Hiei countless times, Kamui was a bit trickier.

"There are multiple visible ones on my neck, aren't there?"

"Oh yes ," Kamui purred, tilting his head slightly with an innocent smile on his lips.

Kurama huffed. He couldn't be angry at that smile. It was difficult enough to be angry with Hiei but Kamui seemed to play on the fire demon's looks by being downright adorable. It was odd equating Hiei to adorable but the fire demon was attractive and cute all in one. Not that Kurama would ever tell him aloud. He'd already started formulating how to cover the marks though when he ran his fingers over his throat, he could feel stinging in more than one place and shot a glare at the dragon. Kamui smiled lazily and tucked his arm beneath his head, despite the innocence of his smile, there was mischief in those eyes.

"It will be interesting to see who the first brave one is to mention something instead of whispering when they think I can't hear them."

After the incident with the ring, his love life had become the office's main topic with an expressed interest of many who were convinced that he had no one and were pulling at straws to gather information of his fiancé.

"I have my bets placed on one of the receptionists, news tends to spread quickly with them."

Kurama hummed, brushing his fingers against Kamui's cheek, the dragon closing his eyes at the touch and purring as his fingers traveled from his cheek to his ear. He had to admit that he was right but he wouldn't tell him that aloud. Not when he was already this smug . Many of them were more inclined to ask him questions on a day to day basis, and one of the newer hires was certainly eager to ask him to ever mixer that had come around. Glancing down at Kamui, he noticed that the dragon was smiling wickedly and he raised a brow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Kamui untangled himself from him and rolled onto his back, slowly sitting up.

The fox raised a brow. As much as he wanted to question what the dragon was up to, a quick glance at the clock told him that he needed to be up so he could get ready. Although he was enjoying the view of Kamui's back, beneath the veil of dark hair, there were scratches running the length from his shoulders to the middle of his back, and the indentations of nails at his hips. Of course, they were steadily healing with the dragon's regeneration kicking in but it was much slower . Kurama grinned, sitting up to press a kiss to his shoulder, brushing aside dark tresses to press a kiss to his cheek. A faint smile on Kamui's lips as he turned his head, chasing after Kurama only for the fox to slip away.

The dragon grinned at him, pressing his hands to the mattress and he looked poised to jump but seemed to second guess once Kurama gestured to the clock. There was a promise in his eyes of later and Kurama could admit that he couldn't wait. Dressing is usually a quick affair but when he feels the eyes on his back, he decides to take his time. It doesn't take him long to get ready, finishing up by typing back his hair. A quick look in the mirror only drove home his fear that the marks would have been too much to cover. Finding that it was pointless, he finished with tugging at his cufflinks then glancing back at Kamui with a slight smile.

"Ready to go?"

No matter what they wore, they still looked fetching. Or perhaps he was biased but he couldn't find it in himself to worry about that. A dark fitted shirt, complete with a hoodie rolled up at the sleeves, worn black jeans and a pair of high-top sneakers in his free hand, the mane of dark hair still wild and falling in his eyes, finger-combed into some semblance of order but not much. Though Kurama knew he was admiring him, it seemed Kamui was doing the same, his approving hum cut off and he looked away at being caught staring. Walking past him briskly and a dark blur traveled down the hall before Kurama could get a foot out of their bedroom door, the tell tale sound of Kamui down by the door pulling on his shoes making him smile.

That eagerness is something he would never grow tired of.

They leave with him locking the door behind them. The weather had been getting colder lately and though he loved autumn in its entirety, seeing the leaves fall from the trees as the world prepared for the gradual shift into the dead of winter brought a sense of melancholy. He glanced aside when a warm hand slipped into his own, Kamui holding onto his hand tightly as they walked side by side. Occasionally, the fox would glance aside and watch the dragon as he looked around at the sights, sounds and the people. The streets were denser the deeper they wandered from the suburban area to where Kurama's office building was in the business district.

Kamui's interest in everything that he saw was endearing. No matter how many people surrounded them, the dragon didn't let go of his hand and the walk that was normally tedious seemed different. A small smile tugged at kurama's lips as he watched him wave to those they passed by: small children, especially babies, gaining his attention and they laughed or waved to him when he smiled warmly. Kurama couldn't help but notice that he lit up when he was talking to others, laughing and smiling, unlike the fire demon who shared his face. Yet, he'd seen Hiei when he was smiling and when he was laughing — full of joy when the shadows of his past couldn't swallow his cheer.

It was something they shared. Yet somehow in the moments when Kamui was silent, staring off into nothing, Kurama wondered how much of his own darkness he held inside.

"I think that fall is my favorite season here."

Kurama hummed in agreement, turning his head to look at him. "What about it do you enjoy?" He asked, genuinely curious.

It wasn't often that Kamui voiced what he liked openly. Last night being one of the few times he'd heard him talk in depth about what he approved of or disliked about the Ningekai. Unlike Hiei who was often vocal about what he didn't approve of, Kamui seemed to be content to suffer in silence. Like now as he stared up at the tree boughs that they passed beneath, the skyscrapers that seemed to stretch into the sky, and the wisps of clouds that floated overhead. A whimsical expression and eyes that were both present but looking somewhere further off that Kurama was certain he'd never be able to see.

"It feels with every change of the season, the decorations in the city changes, and the world itself is different. I like the color of the leaves, the emphasis on pumpkins and cheer and spookiness ," Kamui wiggled his fingers at the last word, laughing freely.

Kurama couldn't help but laugh in turn, smiling at him fondly as he went on.

"Seeing so many things on the television about halloween and ghosts and monsters is funny, especially with the depictions, but I think I like the foods the most and the candy," Kamui grinned at a display for candy at a convenience store. "Also, pumpkin spice has to be some form of attractor. Everyone seems to like it."

Kurama arched a brow. He remembered a time when Shizuru had given Kamui one of her lattes to try and he'd ended up with whip cream on his nose and quite a bit in his hair. Ever practical not one to waste, he drank every last drop then pulled a face. Apparently the spice hadn't caught up to him until the moment he'd settled down and felt the burn. Kurama tried not to laugh, giving him a glass of water to subside the spiciness, and despite the dragon's slight glare at him — it was a fond memory.

"There's a certain taste to it," Kamui muttered, rubbing his chin, as if remembering where the whip cream had been on his skin. "It also feels as if everything is balanced, cold and warm, changing but still, it's amazing…"

There's a genuine awe to his voice as he looks up and Kurama finds himself smiling at him while the dragon smiles at nothing in particular. Violet eyes meeting his own as Kamui turned to look at him with that bright smile and he felt his heart flutter. They viewed the world differently but in some ways it was the same. When he was pretending to be a human child, he'd seen the world differently, curious at why humans did certain things just because of the change in the seasons. It felt different then, learning new things everyday, but now he could understand what he didn't see back then.

"It is."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Kamui smile and that was more than enough to keep him warm against the brisk gusts of wind that'd occasionally blow through the streets. As they crossed a cross-walk, Kamui tugged at his hand and Kurama glanced over at where the dragon was pointing.

A shop with several pumpkins set up in display in their window had a few customers coming in and out of their doors. Come to think of it, he did see quite a few carved pumpkins on the doorsteps and around the houses in their neighborhood.

"Would you want to do that?" Kamui asked, glancing up at him.

"It's been many years since I carved one," Kurama admitted.

During his years of pretending to be a child, often watching Shiori and giving his input when she asked. The intricate ones that he did during his early adolescence had been some of his proudest work but aside from that he hadn't cared for it. Seeing the excitement in Kamui's eyes, barely kept but seen in the way that he squeezed his hand and flicked his gaze to the display then back, Kurama relented.

"I don't see why not."

Kamui grinned and Kurama shook his head, gently puling at his hand as they walked on, following the flow of traffic.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the dragon do a little fist pump, a slight pep to his step as he walked alongside him. "Yes," hissed beneath Kamui's breath and Kurama pretended that he hadn't heard him.

He was more than content to hold his hand. Happy that he was behaving in the way that he wanted to. There was nothing wrong with a little excitement now and again. Walking in silence gave him time to think as they approached his office building, the number of excuses he'd use, the way he'd divert other's attention. Perhaps he could just sit in his office for the remainder of the day and not have to deal with the trickling array of questions. Devising a plan, he pushed open the door and stepped through, giving a quick glance around the lobby as the receptionists and several others who'd shown up earlier glanced in their direction. Some looking away, others staring, and some whispering amongst themselves.

"Alright, this is as far as I go," Kamui piped up from beside him, squeezing his hand and diverting Kurama's attention to him. Glancing down at his partner, Kamui crooked a finger and Kurama leant down.

If he was certain before that him arriving with someone wouldn't escape their notice then this definitely wouldn't. Kamui's arms wrapped around his neck, their lips pressing together, soft and warm. Unlike the kisses that were dizzying, Kurama was aware of the world around him but Kamui being close to him made it harder to focus. He knew that they had an audience but he delighted in returning the kiss, tilting his head slightly to deepen it, Kamui's lips parting with a sigh. His hand rested on his waist and he couldn't help but smile.

"Have a good day, Shuuichi," Kamui muttered against his lips, the words vibrating and his lips tingled. He smiled, their lips brushing together and his heart fluttered. The dragon gave him a small smile, soft and warm, another kiss pressed to his cheek before he pulled away. The fondness in his eyes was disarming and Kurama sighed.

Hearing his human name in any voice that sounded like theirs was dangerous and he loved it.

"I'll see you at home," he promised, offering another gentle kiss before he pulled away, stepping away from Kamui's side to head through the crowd with a slight nod or faint wave.

Though once he pressed the button for the elevator, he heard Kamui's voice again and froze.

"Everyone." Kamui called, and the focus in the room shifted to him. The amusement in his tone was dangerous, the saccharine sweetness bespoke mischief and Kurama's entire body stiffened up. "Look after my husband, if you don't mind."

The room exploded into an uproar and the elevator opened, Kurama quickly making his exit and away from the voices that were trying to find him to ask him questions. A quick glance at himself in the reflective surface of the elevator's walls showed him faintly flushed and he groaned, burying his face in his hand.

He knew he shouldn't have trusted that smile.

* * *

Well, that brings the end of the ninth chapter and Kurama is once again embarrassed because Hiei no matter what form he's in is a little shit. As referred in the previous chapter, Kamui is Hiei, only he is a mirrored personality and another form of Hiei brought on by his merger with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Kamui appears in a few of my other works and his origin is different depending on the universe but he is essentially to Hiei what Youko is in a sense to Kurama. It gets a little easier to figure out once you've seen him quite a few times.

Anyway, I digress. Pumpkin Spice is definitely an attractor. There is something about it that just makes it so nice to have and I don't know what it is. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I also attribute it to my roleplaying partner who is the absolute best and is really helpful because I'm slowly learning characterizations and the like.

With that in mind, as usual, you guys can find me on tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore**.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, feedback and kudos are appreciated!

See you guys later.


	10. Heart to Heart

Teasing Kurama was one of his favorite pastimes and the thought of how the fox might've fared throughout the day kept him warm as he moved about the city, happy enough to entertain himself with one thing or another. Hiei laughed in the cornerstone of the mindscape he shared with Kamui, asking him why he did what he did as the memory replayed throughout the day. The only answer that he could come up with was that it was because it was fun. Kurama might have been past the threshold of a thousand years, but the Dragon had existed since time immemorial, and it was nice getting one over on him on occasion.

Just for fun, the Dragon stole a few pumpkins from a nearby shop, carving their own to pass the time. A few were returned with their faces freshly carved and attracted a few humans who admired the craftsmanship to the owner's bewilderment. Kamui didn't mind the human taking credit for the work that he did. It was enough to see someone fawn over his work and the gentle guidance of his hand as he carved more images into different pumpkins along with Hiei's input here and there made the hours fly by. A few children on their way home from school would find their own carved pumpkins, images of witches, cats, foxes, and others. Kamui watched them talk amongst themselves, complementing and showing off the pumpkins as they hurried home to show their parents.

Rising from where he knelt on the shingled rooftop, he looked up at the darkening sky, honey gold from the sun's setting and wisps of clouds floating past. He lifted his head and a warm breeze ruffled his hair, Hiei's voice reminding him that they should return home soon. And after a long day of creating, he wanted to see what fruits would be borne from his greatest trick of the day. Grinning, he leapt across the rooftops and made his way home, slipping in through the window and toeing off his shoes before sliding it shut behind him. A quick glance around the room and a rogue thought caught his interest, abandoning the shirt and jacket that he wore for one of Kurama's.

[ You're really trying to get him worked up, aren't you? ]

[** It's**** fun. **]

The house was quieter without Kurama's presence, the plants aware of his presence followed him through the hall and down the stairs. A vine unfurling from where it hung overhead, brushed against his cheek and he smiled, curling his fingers around it. Kurama's youki was present in all of them and they seemed docile enough until the fox returned home. Eager to see him and be in his presence, it was as if their home was waiting with bated breath for the fox's return and the dragon couldn't help but smile. Leaving the vine, he walked down the last few stairs and headed to the kitchen, going through the freezer for his favorite ice cream.

[ Didn't we get more when we went shopping? ]

[** I**** can't remember, I keep forgetting to make a list. **]

[ Didn't Kurama leave us one? ]

[** I keep forgetting to ****take** **the list**. ]

Hiei's sighed echoed in the reaches of his mind and he shrugged, pulling out a carton of cookies and cream, spooning several heaps of it in a large bowl before setting it back in the freezer.

[ You are **not **going to eat all of that. ]

**[ Watch me. ] **

Gathering the bowl up in his hand and plucking a spoon from the dishes, the living room floor was his destination. A few of the potted plants turned to face him as he entered and he bowed his head to them, settling with his back to the couch and his bowl in his lap, a vine curling loosely around his waist from beneath the couch.

"You're all as cuddly as him," Kamui pointed out, the Jagan opening and glowing violet, the remote lifting from the coffee table and floating over to his waiting hand. "I'm warning you now, I am not watching a gardening show and any plants harmed during this program were not planted by Kurama."

Well, he couldn't be certain but it seemed better safe than sorry with bringing it up. He knew how sensitive they could be to violence towards plant life. The television flickered to life and he leant back, not minding the vine holding him a bit tighter as he ate bits of his ice cream, humming the theme song of his favorite show.

The half hour passed by and there was a soft click of the locks, Kamui tilting his head slightly as he heard Kurama come in. The plants writhed, some moving toward the entrance to greet him while others stayed with Kamui. The dragon took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh smell of roses and earthy scents, but there was something sweet . He sniffed again, unsure of what he was smelling as Kurama walked into the living room. Tie undone and buttons loose, his hair still put up and the marks on his neck have faded somewhat but the few that he can see make him smile. He looked better than Kamui expected and in the back of his mind, Hiei laughs.

"Welcome home," he said, trying to peer around the fox. "How was work?"

Kurama smiled, greeting the vines and flowers that he passed by with a brush of the fingers, the echoes of his youki warming Kamui as he approached. Hand hidden behind his back, the other reached out to brush along the dragon's chin, tilting his head up and Kurama's lips brushed against his own. He'd always loved this part. The light pressure, Kurama easing closer to him, the scent of flowers and nature dizzying and his lips soft and inviting. Kamui pressed closer, his eyes fluttered shut and he leant in as Kurama pulled away, smiling dazedly

"Eventful," Kurama said playfully, and Kamui could practically hear the smile in his voice. "It turns out everyone was very interested in discussing my husband ."

"Were they?" Kamui grinned, smiling at him sweetly as he opened his eyes. "Interesting."

His hunch was correct and he was definitely going to celebrate. Spooning another bit of his ice cream in his mouth, he noticed that one of Kurama's hands was still hidden behind his back. Letting the spoon dangle from between his lips, he tilted his head for a better look but the fox's body was obscuring what he was holding.

"What's that?"

Kurama chuckled, pulling his hand from behind his back and Kamui's eyes widened. He set the bowl of ice cream aside, taking in the appearance of the small decorative bag printed with the faces of carved pumpkins and what appeared to be roses. The bag itself see-through, various sweets that smelled of pumpkins and chocolate inside, but atop of the bag keeping it closed was a multi-colored flower in full bloom, its leaves keeping the scent from rising out of the bag itself. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile.

So that is why he kept smelling flowers.

"A present," Kurama said, holding out the bag to him with a smile.

Kamui was fixated on the colors, taking in the shades of gold, silver, black and violet in the flower's petals. It was beautiful and even Hiei's constant train of thought was halted at the sight of it. "Pretty," he muttered, reaching out for the bag and setting it carefully in his lap. Holding the flower gently by the stem and seperating it from the rest, the smell of the sweets hit him like a rush and he sighed, smiling warmly at the flower. His thumb ran along the stem carefully, unwilling to snap it in half with his strength as he tucked it behind his ear. Even the smell of it was sweet but there was something undeniably Kurama and it was comforting.

Glancing up at the fox, he set the bag aside and held his arms out to him. Kurama leant down and Kamui grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down further and tucking his face against his shoulder.

"Is this why you asked what I liked about fall?"

Kurama eased down to sit beside him, hugging him close, one of his hands gently rubbing at the back of his head. Among the thickets of dark hair, Kurama's fingers easily found his scalp and the gentle massage made him melt as he leant further against him.

"I asked out of genuine curiosity,"Kurama said, nuzzling the side of Kamui's head, and the dragon sighed. "Once I knew ,however, it felt only right to put that knowledge to good use."

To know that Kurama was curious about something just for the sake of knowing caused a stir in his chest. Though hearing that he put the knowledge to use made him want to laugh, his lips brushing against his shoulder as he hid his smile.

"Resourceful as always," Kamui said, leaning back enough to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

He leant closer to press a kiss to his cheek before retreating to look through his bag of sweets. There were quite a few bits of chocolate and he was much more fond of them than fruit-flavored candies. The vine that'd been around his waist loosened and returned beneath the couch, replaced by Kurama's arm wrapping around his back as he held him closer, Kamui's head against his shoulder as he burrowed close to his side.

"What are you watching?"

Kamui glanced up from a few of the wrappers he was undoing and added them to his bowl of ice cream. Glancing up at the TV, the theme of Occult Tantaiden began to play again and he grinned. Another episode on top of being able to be close to Kurama, this must have been his lucky day.

"Occult Tantaiden, a supernatural detective show. Lots of mystery and drama." Kamui spooned some of his ice cream in his mouth and hummed happily at the added flavor. "Apparently in this episode, there's the ghost of a child seeking companionship and she tries to take a living child with her, believing they can go to the afterlife without a guide."

Kurama seemed to be listening, his hand gently rubbing up and down Kamui's arm as he focused on the show. The dragon hummed the theme song as it played, finishing off his ice cream and setting it aside. As the show continued, he occasionally popped as weet in his mouth but halfway through the episode's conclusion, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the screen.

"I've got it, her parents were assholes when she was alive, and no one played with her so she wanted to make a friend before she died."

Kurama hummed softly and Kamui glanced to his side, noticing the vine that was twisting and winding around his arm and fingers. The fox smiled and glanced at him. "I think you may be right."

Kamui rolled his eyes, smiling amusedly, and turning slightly to fix him with a curious look. "Are you really paying attention?"

"I am," Kurama said with a nod. He glanced aside at the vine twisting and curling around his fingers. "Sitting still is difficult for me."

Kamui glanced to the TV as the end credits began to roll. With all the good things that'd been happening to him today, the least he could do was give some of that good will to Kurama.

"Alright then," he said, shifting slightly in Kurama's hold as he rose, throwing one leg over the fox's and settling in his lap, leaning closer to face him.

Warm hands rested against his waist, violet meeting green, amusement in Kurama's eyes while he felt smug.  
"Comfortable?"

"Very, you make a wonderful chair," Kamui teased, loosely wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm pleased I have some use then."

"Oh, don't sell yourself so short, you have many uses and you're very surprising." Kamui leant closer, resting their foreheads together. "In fact, I find new ones everyday."

Kurama's eyes slipped shut and his hands traveled to his back, the warmth pressing against his skin. "Do you?"

"That I do," Kamui muttered, ignoring the program that'd come on behind them as he mapped out every curve and detail of Kurama's face. "Would you like to hear them?"

"Tell me."

He loved that curiosity of his. It was one of the reasons that he adored him so much.

"Mm, you're very good at making me forget where I am and distracting me."

He could say that right now was a case and point example.

"You toe the line of being cute and dangerous, and I love seeing either side."

Youko Kurama wasn't very cute to most, although he could be considering the situation, but Kurama was attractive to him whether he was in his demon form or human. And even if he found that irritating innocent smile agitating, it was still charming. Leaning closer, he brushed their lips together, the words murmured vibrated in the space between their lips.

"You kiss me like you miss me and fuck me like you love me."

At that, Kurama opened his eyes and Kamui almost expected to see the familiar gold. The fox's eyebrows knitted together and one of the hands at Kamui's back slipped away to rest at the side of his face.

"I do love you."

Kamui's smile faltered. The look in Kurama's eyes was nothing short of honest. Insistent, adamant, there were a myriad of emotions that were in those eyes that the fox was attempting to convey and Kamui swallowed thickly. He could feel his face heating up, the twisting in his chest, the energy thrumming beneath his skin and beating like a quickening pulse. His eyes softened and he smiled softly, feeling a heavy weight in his chest as he brushed their noses together.

"And when you say it, I believe you.."

There was no way that he couldn't. Deep down in his soul, both of his souls, he knew that Kurama loved him. He felt it in every kiss, every word, every touch, every glance, every moment that they spent together. Kurama loved him not only for the part of him that was Hiei but the part of him that was also the other .

"I mean every word, Kamui," Kurama's voice was soft, music to his ears and the nuzzling returned to him only made the weight denser and the pressure behind his eyes intensified.

Kamui chuckled, sighing contentedly as he let his eyes shut and hugged closer to him. The television was background noise now and if he listened closely enough, he could hear the thrumming of Kurama's youki, his heartbeat, and everything in between.

"Does that mean I get more sweets because I could grow accustomed to that."

"You can have anything you want."

Kamui opened his eyes slowly, blinking at him confusedly. He was certain that he'd heard Kurama right but he tilted his head slightly as if he hadn't. "I am selfish, you know. If you give me anything I want, it could be dangerous."

Hiei knew once he began to try and tame the Dragon of the Darkness Flame that he was not an easy one to be baited. And even when he thought he had victory again, time and time he was burned, and time and time again he tried. The idea of burning Kurama was disgusting and he wrinkled his nose but the fox's fingers gently traced shapes against his skin, slipping beneath the shirt that he'd stolen and his own head tilt was returned. A slight motion that wasn't much at all but was interesting nonetheless.

"I am willing to handle that risk," Kurama muttered, leaning close to kiss his cheek. His lips brushed against his ear, voice close and a shiver ran down his spine as something wet lapped against his earlobe. " Anything ."

The stirring returned, Kamui swallowing thickly and his hold on his form loosened. The scales that he hid from view began to show on his cheeks and beneath his eyes, the scales violet and his face tinged pink as the words sunk in. Curling his fingers in the back of Kurama's shirt, and rolling his hips to press closer to him, he sighed feeling a light bite to his earlobe.

"You're enough…"

Kurama pulled away, his eyes meeting Kamui's own before lowering, focusing on the scales beneath his eyes and along his cheeks. His thumb running along the outlines of them.

"You will always have me," he promised.

Kamui sighed, the promise and the soft touches to his scales worsen the blush tinting his face. He leant into Kurama's touch, trying to remember the last time he'd allowed his true nature to be seen. The ink that lived on Hiei's skin was part of him, the Dragon summoned and rampaging was a representation of his power but who he truly was —

He sighed. A memory resurfacing. One of the fools who'd attempted to summon him, bringing him trinkets and sweet words, none to which responded until one day. The brazen fool had the audacity to insist that it was the Dragon being stubborn, that he'd done all he could. It was the first time he'd felt anger and he asked if the summoner had talked to him before. Had he wished to know what he wanted rather than assume? Had he taken the time to know whom he chased or did he chase an ideal he'd forced upon the dragon?

A miserly fool who was one of the many to face the Void.

The tug at his chest, the stirring reminded him of how close he was to Kurama, and once the memory dissipated, he frowned.

"...Did you see that?"

Kurama's eyes were unfocused but when they cleared, he glanced at him and he slowly nodded, somewhat dazed. His voice was soft, fingertips lightly tracing over his scales before palming his cheek. "How many tried to earn your favor in such a way?"

Kamui scowled, thinking of the many that rested within the Void for the vaguest slight or implication that they were deserving of his power. There were few who could stand toe to toe with him and best him, the ones others called deities and worshipped without thought, who'd turned a blind eye to the Dragon's doings. The age of smiting had come and gone but those who dared to insult were punished accordingly. Without their gods to save them from him, he was free to do as he wished, but the millennia passed and he'd grown weary with smiting for one slight or another.

No, what angered him most was the implication that they knew him and his wants when they knew nothing . He could feel that is where he and Hiei blurred. Their anger at the slights the world had given them, resentment for those who'd harmed them, hurt for the lost innocence and trust, resignation that this was all that it would be, and the pain that they carried.

"Far too many," Kamui admitted, the melancholy resting on his shoulders like a second skin.

Kurama's touch reminds him and he leans into it, chasing the warmth, wishing to turn back so that the memory hadn't shown. But it was a part of their Bond, and he swallowed down the feeling of wanting to erase the past. The fox leant close to him, their foreheads touching and there was determination in his eyes, stronger than that he'd seen before.

"They deserved what they received," Kurama said, firm and curt, the intensity in his eyes even spurring Kamui to silence. Hiei said nothing in their shared space, just as silent. A kiss pressed to his head and Kamui finally remembered to breathe.

He'd never once considered himself to be a monster for the things that he'd done. Honestly, he believed that they all deserved the fate they'd gotten and that was that. To hear it from someone else though made him pause, reflect, and feel differently . He tucked his head against Kurama's shoulder, nuzzling the side of his neck as he hugged him close.

"And you deserve this," he said, smiling against his skin. "I like this about you."

Kurama's head rested against his, one of his hands slipping beneath his shirt to rub at his back as he hugged him close. "Like what?"

Kamui mulled it over, there were quite a few things that he liked about Kurama and the list would have been far too long for one sitting but there was one that he found increasingly charming.

"You care for me, how I feel. No one thinks that the ancient spirit known for devouring souls has feelings too."

It sounds odd when he says it out loud but it's true. He did feel things. Even if they were few and far between, sometimes rudimentary or too complicated to explain.

"And when I am upset… you hold me rather than shame me or assume what I feel or need."

He shrugged, running his fingers over Kurama's shoulder, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"It's as if you not only hear me but you're trying to understand," Kamui muttered, hugging him closer, feeling Hiei's voice bleeding into his own. "I know that I'm not the easiest to understand so I appreciate the effort."

Kurama's fingers traced shapes and designs into his back as he listened. His arms wrapped around him tightly and he could feel the tug, his own youki pressing to the confines of his body trying to meld with Kurama's. Their aura's overlapped, Kurama's own wrapping around him as if he was trying to protect him and hug him physically and spiritually. Comforting him as if it was natural. And perhaps itw as to him now. Kamui hugged him closer, burying his face against his shoulder.

"You are worth the effort," Kurama said and Kamui felt his heart flutter.

Maybe one day he'd see what Kurama saw in him.

* * *

Well, this one was a little bit emotional but didn't delve too deeply into emotions. There's a reference to one of Togashi's older works in Occult Tantaiden but also, a bit of a nod to Kamui and his relationship with Hiei. Though he's an extension and at times a reflection of Hiei, Kamui does possess his own memories of the time that he was alive and his time as the disembodied spirit of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. One of the reasons that he associates with Hiei so well is that the two of them know what it's like to be hurt and to feel resignation, anger, and sadness despite all of their ferocity. They were at war with one another for some time but just like Mukuro and Hiei, they found that fighting one another wasn't worth it and there was more they could learn from each other.

Despite that, I like the parallel between Hiei and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and Kurama and his demon side, and I'm hoping to expand on that more later. I like doing these exercises because they're helping me with expanding my thought process and my word usage. I'm still working on it but this is really fun for me.

Anyway, as usual. You guys can find me on Tumblr and pillowfort at **unlockthelore** and now also here on !

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, feedback and kudos are appreciated!

See you guys next time.


	11. Circumstance Dictates

Kurama knew that it would ease his mind to have an easier way to communicate with Hiei and having a cellphone would bring them closer. However, he didn't anticipate for how close it would bring Hiei to others outside of their team. Namely, his mother. Shiori was a perceptive woman and more than once he wondered how she hadn't found out his secret with how perceptive and observant she was. Always looking, considering, deducing and analyzing, she was accepting of so much and if Kurama believed in the human concept of angels, his mother would have been an example of one. She took to Hiei like a fish to water, the two often talking about one thing or another, and she couldn't resist the temptation of doing what all mothers did best — embarrassing their child with stories of their past.

Admittedly, Kurama had been a rough child in the beginning. He was adjusting to his human form and the limitations that came along with it. And it didn't help that he was treated as an actual child despite not being one mentally. Only after Shiori's attempt to protect him from the shards of broken dishes that the world was put into perspective for him. Someone who was willing to put themselves through pain just to ensure his safety no matter his capabilities. And he was a capable chld as she'd insist. Always running from one thing to the next, getting himself into situations and at times too proud to ask for help out of them. She admitted to Hiei that she wondered if he needed her from the start. It was regretful all that he had put her through with constantly having to patch up his clothes, worrying over his injuries, and putting up with his less than stellar attitude.

Shiori insisted she'd do it all over again. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Back then, he knew that he could be finicky and even now, his pride still lingered. Yet, she was patient and loved him.

As did Hiei.

Which made him wonder.

Hiei often spoke to Shiori when she came over to visit or they visited her. She'd call his phone and he'd actually pick up, even responding to her messages. Somedays, he'd go so far as to pull on his cloak and assure Kurama that he'd be back later — going on an outing with her. While these things weren't that unusual with how familiar Hiei was with the Ningenkai, the fact that he found Shiori's company appealing was both interesting and confusing. Kurama wasn't certain when this began but he deduced it was somewhere around the time that his clothes started disappearing after missions.

Even after Yusuke's conclusion as a Spirit Detective, they were occasionally ( and at times frequently ) called in for cases. With the changes in their lives and their growing needs for stability, Koenma was persuaded to actually pay for their services which sweetened the deal as far as Kurama was concerned. He actually got to stretch his legs, remain in touch with his demon half, and explore with his friends. Though that didn't mean there wasn't any danger and more than often, his clothes were ruined by the hits he took. Some unnecessary as Hiei would have put it as he helped him from the battlefield.

However, Kurama had a system. He always laid his clothes in the same place when they returned from a mission. But now and again, they were going missing . It wasn't as if they'd be gone for long and when Hiei was asked, he explained that he was doing the laundry and leaving them sitting out was ill-advised. Kurama could agree with the logic but it was still curious. Not unusual for Hiei to help with household chores, and they did have a lot of laundry. Eventually, he shrugged it off as happenstance. He had plenty of clothes to sort through so it wasn't a hindrance but that was the first curiosity.

The second came in the form of Shiori's calls. He was used to his mother calling his phone to talk, ask when he was coming over for dinner, see how Hiei was doing or the others, tell him what was going on with the family — not asking him about the holes in his sweaters. He was a grown man now, literally in the sense of his human vessel but also in general, and yet somehow his mother made him feel like a little boy asking about how he got that many bloodstains on his clothes.

"Why is it always in the stomach area?" Shiori asked. "Shuuichi, do you need to wear some sort of armor on your stomach?"

"No, mother. It's just a concidence." Kurama muttered, trying not to show as mortified as he felt with Hiei looking at him from the other side of the couch. "Why do you have my sweater?"

"That's not the point, Shuuichi. Is your stomach alright? This many hits can't be healthy."

Kurama shot Hiei a glare as Hiei tried and failed to hide his laughter behind the book he was reading.

"Mother, can we please talk about this later when we come over to see Shuichi?"

"Alright, but tell Hiei that I have what he asked me about earlier."

What he asked her about? Kurama glanced aside at Hiei. Hiei flipping pages in his book as he continued to read, little chuckles making his shoulders shake.

"Of course, mother. Tell father that I said hello."

Ending the call, Kurama laid his phone in his lap and simply stared at Hiei.

"That many hits to the stomach can't be healthy, Kurama," Hiei glanced up at him then down to his book. "You should listen to your mother."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what Hiei talked to his mother about but that cheeky response and laughing at him wouldn't go unanswered. Although Kurama wanted to ask what they'd talked about, instigating a pillow fight with Hiei took precedence.

His third clue was likely the most telling one. Coming over to see his human family was a common thing. What wasn't a common thing was finding Hiei sitting with his mother, needle and thread in hand, talking over tea. His younger brother, home from university, jogging past the living room then slowing and stepping back as he noticed Kurama standing with a vacant stare at the scene in front of him.

"Hey mom, Shuuichi's home!" Shuichi called over his shoulder and Kurama could pinpoint the exact second Hiei tensed up.

Shiori turned to him and smiled sunnily. "Welcome home. How was work?"

"It was fine." Kurama muttered, glancing from her to HIei who was pointedly looking away from him then back. "...What's going on?"

On Hiei's lap was a familiar pink sweater, the one that he knew Shiori called him about a few days ago. It looked good, better , and Kurama tried to get a better look at it from behind Hiei's arm covering it from view. Shiori chuckled and patted Hiei's shoulder, dusting off her pants as she got up.

"What's going on is that you need to take better care of yourself and your clothes," Shiori chided, wagging a finger at him. "Are you both staying for dinner?"

Kurama shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up. "I don't know, Hiei. Are we?"

Hiei's grumbling was answer enough and Shiori was fluent now in Hiei to understand what he meant.

"Hey Hiei," Shuichi began, bringing over one of his own sweaters. "Would you mind fixing this up for me?"

Kurama folded his arms, eyebrow raised as Hiei took the sweater from him and looked it over.

"You were biting at the sleeve again, weren't you?"

"Not.. exactly?" At the withering glance Hiei gave, Shuichi bowed his head. "Yeah."

"I'll fix it, you owe me," Hiei said and Shuichi grinned, heading off to the kitchen with a light wave to Kurama as he passed him by.

Kurama waited until they were alone, the sound of pots and pans telling of his mother and brother at work in the kitchen giving them privacy, and he went over to sit near Hiei. The needle and thread were handled skillfully almost like his expertise with the sword and Kurama had to say that he was impressed.

"So, you were patching up all of my clothes with my mother's help?" Kurama raised a brow.

Hiei shrugged. "Appearances mean something to you and your clothes are important."

"So you were doing this for me." Kurama grinned when Hiei's face tinged pink. "Is this just an occasional thing or…?"

Before he could think of another remark, Hiei glanced his way and smirked. "That depends, how many times do you plan on getting stabbed in the stomach?"

Being scolded for roughhousing with his fiance in his mother's home was embarrassing but it was worth it to see Hiei laugh. Maybe he'd try to get hurt less though. Mending clothes could be hard on the hands, and the last thing he'd want is for Hiei to get hurt.

* * *

A bit of an elaboration on Hiei's relationship with Shiori. I always pictured the two of them actually knowing of one another and Hiei likely having good feelings about Shiori while the two of them bond over their mutual interest which is Kurama. Of course, once Shiori knew of Kurama's demon heritage and the things that he got up to with the Reikai, she was worried but wanted to support him. Which meant trying to make sure that he had the proper clothes and his clothes were patched up. Speaking of which, does anyone else know why Kurama was always getting hit in the stomach?

Like it was always the stomach or chest area and I'm just not understanding why but we might need to get this man some body armor. Anyway, this was more of a sort of different kind of view from Kurama's perspective of Hiei and Shiori.

And I might write a few more like this because it was actually kind of fun.

Anyway, you guys can find me on Tumblr and pillowfort and at **unlockthelore**.

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, feedback and the like are appreciated. See you guys later!


	12. Quick Questions

Over the years of their partnership, Hiei's found a considerable number of aspects of Kurama's being that he appreciated and abhorred. From his mind to his teasing to his compassion and his ruthlessness, cunning, and mischievous ways. Kurama's diligence, his reliability, and his consistency were things that Hiei knew that he could always count on. That stability was staggering early on in their partnership and he wasn't sure how to deal with always having Kurama nearby. To go without him left a gaping hole and it was unsettling but nothing that would leave him undone.

Just curious .

He'd find his mind wandering, wondering what it would be like to do this with him or see that with him. How would Kurama feel was a question that came up constantly and so often that it was mildly vexing. He'd asked himself more than once why he even cared. Kurama was his own person just like HIei was, they weren't dependent on each other, and could function individually. Yet he found joy being at Kurama's side, he found pleasure in seeing his laugh and his smile. Noticed the little things like the way he'd glance aside when he disagreed with something during an argument with a classmate. The lilt in his words when he turned down an invitation or an offer for a date. Or the lingering of his gaze on couples before he looked away reluctantly.

And that raised a question.

"Hiei, are you listening?" Kurama's voice roused him from his thoughts. His head lifted, eyes refocusing on the redhead as he stood in front of him with a fluffy towel in his arms. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

He tilted his head. There was amusement in Kurama's voice, a smirk curving his lips, but Hiei knew he didn't like to be ignored. It was one of his pet peeves, a carry-on from his time as Youko. Hiei's eyelids drooped as a trickle of water ran down the side of his face, dripping onto the carpet below his perch on the sill.

"Cold," he muttered. Kurama clicked his tongue and stepped closer, laying the towel on his head.

"Of course it's cold," the fox said, a familiar scolding tone seeping into the teasing words. "You were out in the rain for who knows how long, why didn't you come inside?"

Hiei peeked from beneath the towel. Kurama had changed out of his work clothes, a baggy long-sleeved pink t-shirt swallowing his lean frame, complimenting his skin tone and softening the vibrant green of his eyes.

It was pretty.

"Kurama," Hiei muttered. It's muffled beneath the towel but he pulls it back, reaching up to grab Kurama's wrist before he can pull away. It's warm and a light hold. He knows that Kurama could break it, that he's fast but the fox is strong, and if he didn't want to be touched — he wouldn't be. Then again, he never ran from Hiei's touch.

Leant into it, embraced it, looked for it, but never run .

"...Is something wrong, Hiei?"

Looking up at him, Hiei's eyes softened as his lips parted and he asked. "Are you still lonely?"

Kurama blinked at him and stared as if he'd grown two heads. Admittedly, Hiei felt a little foolish for asking, but then one of the softest and truest smiles lit up the fox's face and he laid his hands on Hiei's shoulders to pull him close despite the dampness of his clothes and hair.

"No, I'm not."

His head resting against Kurama's stomach, eyes focused on the floor between them, the hem of Kurama's shirt, the carpet, the puddle that'd formed from his dripping. He opened his mouth then closed it, feeling relief.

"Would you tell me if you were?"

Kurama's fingers nestled in his hair, half-dried from the towel but damp enough that it hung past his ears. Carefully combing his fingers through the dark strands, his other hand resting on the back of Hiei's neck, brushing along the shorter hairs at the nape. The cool surface of his ring pressed against his skin was a reminder, a subtle one, and he wondered if it was Kurama's intention.

"I would."

Looking at his face now would be dangerous. It'd give away everything that he was feeling. The relief, the acknowledgment, the knowing, all of it. And yet he tilted his head back, looked into the green eyes that he knew so well and smiled.

"I'm glad."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, this came out of the blue and it is shorter than some of the other chapters but the nature of it came off the top of my head. In the series, Growing Pains, it explores Hiei and Kurama's partnership during the year prior to the main story of YuYu Hakusho. I imagine that Hiei was likely looking at Kurama quite a bit, trying to piece together how this boy could be the Legendary King of Thieves. And in doing so, he understood or began to understand a lot more about who Kurama was himself. However, now that they've been partners for some years now, and they're engaged to be married - there are questions that Hiei feels more comfortable in asking.

The biggest being if Kurama feels lonely. He imagined that keeping both his demon and human sides separate made him feel as if he were being diverged into two different paths. Now that he can have the best of both worlds, it makes Hiei proud and happy but also concerned. Kurama kept his loneliness to himself for years, only beginning to express it when he had others around him, but even then he keeps so much to himself.

And one of their vows is to have no secrets between them.

So the question was posed.

And now it's been answered.

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Comments, feedback and kudos are appreciated!

See you guys next time.


	13. Cliché

With Shuichi coming home from university for the week, Kurama took the initiative to let his little brother stay with him and Hiei. Their talks over the phone were sparse with the boy preparing for exams and stressing over studying, often calling for a bit of encouragement and peace in Kurama's wisdom, a weary voice and sniffling greeting him at the beginning of the call which tugged at his heartstrings. University wasn't easy on Shuichi. He was a bright boy, there was no doubt of that, but the stress must have been getting to him and there was no doubt that the workload was intense. After a talk with Hiei, the fire demon waved off his concerns and assured him that spending time with his brother was important.

He chose not to point out the way that Hiei smiled when Shuichi came by, his bag slung over his shoulder, dark circles under his eyes but smile bright when he laid eyes on Kurama. Crossing the door's threshold to hug him as tight as possible, pressing his face against his shoulder and staying there long after Hiei slipped past to close the door and then left the entry hall as to not disturb the brothers. Kurama had grown accustomed to consoling Shuichi when he was upset. Unlike Kazuya, he preferred not to cry, and instead would internalize. It was troubling to see but as his older brother and a secret-keeper himself, he understood.

Around the fourth day of his stay, Shuichi began to resemble his former self a little more. Offering to help with dinner and exchanging barbs with Hiei which occasionally brought out Kamui to frighten the boy. It was heart-warming to see the three of them together. Both sides of Hiei adored his human family while Shuichi was intensely curious about Hiei and actually took well to talking to him. More than once, Kurama woke up with HIei's side of the bed empty, the tell-tale signs of Shuichi and Hiei downstairs playing video games lulling him back to sleep as either party celebrated or lamented their victory.

On the fifth day, Hiei left to spend the day with Yukina, the pair agreeing to having an outing at least two times a week despite their training sessions often being every other day. Kurama knew it was an excuse, a way to see his sister while making it seem like an arrangement, a manner of control — but he didn't have the heart to point it out as Hiei got dressed with a noticeable cheer about him. Heading downstairs after sharing a quick kiss, Shuichi was slowly waking up and gave him a sleepy wave from the couch.

"There's a bedroom upstairs that you can use," Hiei pointed out as he shrugged on his cloak. "Sleeping on the couch can't be comfortable."

Shuichi waved a hand, lying down with a weary sigh. "I'm used to it. The mattresses at school? A coffin would be better."

"I've been in a coffin, it really depends on what it's made out of."

"A wooden coffin would be better."

"Now you're just lying."

"Well I can't stand on your couch."

The back and forth between them left Kurama shaking his head. He'd never tire of seeing Hiei actually enjoying talking to someone else. If someone told him years ago that this would be possible, he'd have told them that they were insane. The toothy smile on the fire demon's face, his shoulders shaking as he laughed, all of those things would have seemed foreign to him before but here they were.

"Well, I'm leaving."

Kurama looked over his shoulder as Hiei turned and made his way to the door. Sparing Shuichi a glance, he opened his mouth to excuse himself but his little brother waved his hand.

"Go, go."

Kurama huffed, shaking his head and followed after Hiei. Despite already having his boots on, Hiei waited by the door for him and glanced up as he came closer. Pushing away from the wall he'd leant against, he stood with his head tilted back to look Kurama in the eye. Their height difference was still notable but he'd surely grown some in the years. It brought a smile to his face and Hiei raised a brow, squinting at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Then…"

"Then what?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing and arms crossed loosely across his chest. Kurama clasped his hand around his wrist behind his back and tilted his head with a slight smile.

"Can you two kiss already?" Shuichi shouted from further inside and Hiei's eyes widened while Kurama turned his head, barely holding back his laughter behind his hand.

"It's none of your business, kid!"

"You can have my brother at any other time, I'm calling it for this one!"

"That ki—" any grumbling that Hiei had left was hushed, Kurama pulling him closer by his cloak and leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. The fire demon practically melting in his hand, and leaning into him until Kurama pulled away, smiling at the dazed crimson eyes that slowly opened and followed him. "- you're a menace."

"Oh, I know."

Hiei rolled his eyes, pulling him down by one of his forelocks, a softer kiss warming them both and it felt like more of an 'I love you' than anything else. Letting Hiei go and waving him goodbye, Kurama turned and headed back to the living room where Shuichi was folding up his bedding.

"Done being a husband for a few hours?"

Kurama's eyes widened. He'd almost wondered if Shuichi noticed his ring on the necklace he'd started wearing to hold it when he didn't have it on. But from the teasing look on his brother's face, he'd say his secret was still safe.

"Never."

"Gross."

Kurama rolled his eyes, smiling slightly as Shuichi stuck out his tongue.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kurama asked, heading into the kitchen. "And don't say ramen or cereal because I know you haven't been eating properly."

Shuichi rounded the corner, his lower lip poking out as he pouted and leant against the doorway. "You sound like mom."

"That's an odd way of saying that I'm right," Kurama countered, opening the fridge and looking inside for something quick to make. He wrinkled his nose at a piece of pie neatly wrapped up. It must have been one of Kuwabara's failed attempts from the way the crust was burnt. Only Hiei could stand to stomach it like that.

"...You know, I never thought it'd be like this."

Kurama pushed the slice of pie aside, grabbing the carton of eggs instead. "Like what?"

"You and me in a house you share with your boyfriend — "

"Partner."

"Whatever you want to call it, Shuuichi."

Kurama rolled his eyes, motioning with the slight tilt of his head for him to continue. While he got everything else ready, Shuichi relocated to sitting on the counter. It was a habit that he'd picked up from seeing Hiei do it a few times and Kurama wasn't quick enough to deter him just like Hiei.

"I thought that when my dad married your mom, my life was going to be stranger than ever, but it actually turned out nice."

"Well, your life is strange because of it," Kurama pointed out.

"Finding out that my older brother is a demon? Nah," Shuichi waved a hand, smiling widely when Kurama glanced his way. "People were already calling you an angel so I figured you were something out of this world. Didn't think I was right though."

An angel. Kurama would've laughed if anyone had said that to him. With all of the things he'd done, he was the furthest thing from purity and that was simply the truth. Looking down at the stove, he said nothing and Shuichi leant forward then back, resting his head against the wall.

"Whenever I needed someone to talk to, you were there."

Kurama glanced at him, curious about the sudden analysis. It wasn't like him to just be whimsical out of nowhere. But his younger brother just stared up at the ceiling, kicking his legs back and forth just as he did when he was a teenager, mulling something over.

"Whenever I was in pain, you knew how to help me out." Shuichi's eyes misted over, and he slowly lowered his head, tucking his chin against his chest. "Doesn't matter to me if you're some fox or just my redheaded brother. You're still Shuuichi, y'know?"

He looked over, brown eyes meeting green and Kurama wondered what face he was making because Shuichi's eyes widened. Pink tinging his cheeks and he waved his hands slightly, floundering for words.

"Look, all I'm saying is—"

The stove turned off with a click, Kurama's arms wrapping around his brother's shoulders and pulling him down, hugging him close. Shuichi's breath was warm against the side of his neck and his hand carefully laid against his side. His hair tickling Kurama's cheek but the fox held him tighter. Despite being able to erase Shuichi's memory, to ignore him, to sever their bond — he cherished his little brother. Shuichi looked up to him, he was sweet, he was bright, and he was understanding. Just like his father, and Shiori, he was proof that humanity wasn't as bad as Kurama might've thought.

But even more, hearing his secret, the one thing that he'd thought would tear his family apart had actually brought them closer. He pressed his hand to the back of his brother's head, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

Shuichi tensed in his arms. The hand at his side curling into his shirt before loosening the bunched fabric, raising to rest against the middle of his back and hug him closer. There was a slight tremble in his shoulders, a hissing breath and a choked off sob. Kurama smiled and hugged him closer, resting his cheek against the top of his head.

"That's my line," Shuichi muttered weakly, hugging him tighter.

Kurama sighed. He knew that something was bothering him still. That he had more on his mind, more that he wanted to talk about, but it was fine. He'd always have time to listen to his little brother.

No matter what it was.


	14. Let Me Know

Having a cellphone might have helped incredibly with improving his connection to Kurama and their communication but it also opened up a line for others who he didn't want to talk to at different times. It wasn't that he hated their mutual friends, he didn't feel any scorn towards them, but a select few of them were particularly loud when he just wanted peace. And early in the morning when the sun had barely begun to rise over the horizon, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the wind whistling through his hair and autumn leaves crushed beneath the soles of his boots when he landed in a tree, looming over the quiet streets and neighborhood, he didn't want to be bothered. The world was quiet, his phone in his pocket, screen darkened. A gentle promise uttered by Kurama that he'd be waiting for him left him feeling warm and languid.

Taking his time with going home but heading home all the same, the last thing he'd expected to break the still and quiet that rarely fell over the Ningenkai was his phone's ringing. He'd taken to turning it off and setting it to vibrate or do not disturb, but Kurama insisted that he make a "priority list" so that if someone truly needed to contact them, they'd get through. Hiei didn't like the idea of it. If they really needed to get to him then they could find him but the look on the fox's face spoke of something different and he conceded after weighing the options.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he crouched down and rested his back against the shingled roof, staring at the name.

'Sister'.

His eyes widened and he shot up, pressing the green 'accept' button and putting the phone to his ear in a flash. It took a second for the line to connect and all the while, Hiei held his breath.

"Brother?" Yukina called from the other end of the line and Hiei exhaled through his nose.

"What's wrong, sister? Did something happen?"

A number of things that could have gone wrong cycled through his mind and he was poised to head to the Kuwabara household. Muscles tensed, the shuffling on the other side was maddening but he wouldn't rush her, tapping his finger against the hilt of his sword for comfort.

"Kazuma-san left for class, and I'm a little worried." Yukina's voice was quiet and small, wobbling and vulnerable and Hiei hated it. She sounded on the verge of being upset and for Kuwabara's sake, he'd best pray he wasn't the catalyst.

"Doesn't he go to class everyday?"

"Typically, yes, but he doesn't have any classes scheduled this early, he said that his professor called but —" Yukina trailed off and Hiei could fill in the blanks himself. She didn't believe a word that the oaf said. His sister might have been kind but she definitely wasn't naive. " — I was wondering if you see him, could you tell him to come home? We still have to finish what we were talking about."

Hiei's eyebrows raised. What they were talking about? He thought to ask about it but from the tone of his sister's voice, the creeping coldness at the edges, she was not in a good mood. And he didn't want to be in her sights when she was like that.

"Alright, I'll look for him, anything else?"

There was silence on the other end, but the gentle tweeting of birds told him that she wasn't inside.

"Yukina, where are you?"

"I just needed to take a walk, Hiei."

Looking to the horizon, Hiei glanced from left to the right, pinpointing where his home was and letting the Jagan open. The gentle nudge at Kurama's psyche wasn't received very well. The fox did not like someone encroaching on his mind but with a little prodding, a gentle coax of his youki, Hiei passed through the breach and let their minds link.

[ I assume that there's a reason for this. ]

Even in his mind, Kurama had to be as eloquent as ever. There was a hint of grogginess, a dislike for being awoken but not anger. That was a good sign.

[ **Yukina's upset and wandering in the mountains. Kuwabara's on the run and I have to go find him. **]

[ Did they have a fight? ]

[ **Didn't get that far with asking, I have Yukina on the phone but she said that she wanted to talk to him. **]

There was silence on Kurama's end and Hiei wondered what it was with people that he was talking to just going quiet. Granted, he was supposed to be home by now, burrowed beneath the blankets and wrapped up in Kurama's arms. Not standing on a roof a few streets away, talking to his sister and hunting down Kuwabara.

[ I'll go find Yukina, you take care of Kuwabara. ]

Hiei sighed. [ **Can we trade? **]

[ No, I think that Yukina would take my words a little easier than yours right now. ]

[ **Why is that? **]

It wasn't that he didn't trust Kurama with his sister but he did have doubts of his ability to be a considerate brother to her. He tried to understand much about her but there were still hiccups. Moments when the two of them were further than they'd ever been but they came back closer, like there was a force always drawing them to each other.

[ If it's what I think it is, let's just say that I'll understand where she is coming from. ]

Another cryptic statement. The pressure of Kurama's youki on the link was gentle, reminding him of when the fox would lay a hand on his shoulder to ease him aside during a fight or to gain his attention. And he hated to admit that it works every time. After a moment of deliberation, he sighs mentally.

[ **Alright. I'm leaving her in your hands. **]

[ I'll see you at home. Love you. ]

Warmth colors every nerve in his being and spreads like rapid wildfire. It feels like Kurama's hands on his skin, his arms wrapping around him loosely, lips ghosting along his ear. He sighs as the warmth recedes but his heart feels warm and that feeling will carry him.

[ **I know. **]

Kurama's presence melts away from him and he finds himself alone, staring at the brightening sky as the sun begins to peak over the horizon. Yukina's shuffling continues on the other end of the line, the dead silence something that Hiei was accustomed to but she seems to be waiting for something.

"I'll find him, Yukina." Hiei promises and shuffling on the other end of the line quiets. "Try not to worry, alright?"

The other end of the line is silent. Hiei knows that Yukina is likely thinking it over, weighing his words, trying to decide what to say. It's an unorthodox request, sure, but nothing that Hiei require thanks over. Kuwabara, arguably enough, is a friend and his sister is interested in him for one reason or another. Though if he did something that hurt Yukina, that could change very quickly.

"Thank you, Hiei."

Hiei sighs. "You don't have to thank me for anything."

"Hiei," Yukina says, and the silence is heavier this time. "Thank you."

At that tone, he knows that he should just accept it but something in him wants to argue. He presses his lips together instead and breaths in deep, exhaling through his nose.

"You're welcome."

The call ends just as quickly as it began and Hiei's arm falls limply to his side, eyes scanning the horizon as the world slowly wakes. Somewhere out there, Kuwabara is wandering and he'd better hope that he's found before Kurama has to go in for work. Lifting his ward, the Jagan opens and he searches for Kuwabara's spirit energy throughout the city. He doubted the oaf would be foolish enough to go further than the city limits. He had to go home eventually if his precious academic record was anything he wanted to hold onto. And sure enough, Kuwabara was there leaning against the railing of a bridge overlooking a darkened river, looking down at the waters and hugging himself close.

Hiei closed the Jagan, making his way there, and bypassing Sarayashiki High School as he did. Glancing at the sign, the emptied building, and the stillness of the campus — it was nostalgic. He'd been there quite a few times to kick either Kuwabara or Yusuke into action or take a well-deserved nap. The bridge Kuwabara stood on not too far away so Hiei dropped down to the emptied streets and walked amidst the shadows, his hands tucked in the pocket of his cloak. Kuwabara's silhouette was hunched over, his shoulders tense and he shuddered as a cool morning wind came blowing past. Hiei snorted. That wind would be nothing in comparison to the coldness that came with Yukina's wrath.

However, shivering and miserable, it was difficult to tease Kuwabara about it. Standing on the far-side of the bridge, Hiei waited for him to take notice of his presence but when naught even a glance came, he sighed.

"You have five seconds to tell me why my sister wanted me to come looking for you, and all of them are gone." Hiei snapped. Kuwabara's head jerked upright and he looked at him with wide eyes. Hiei tried not to recoil at the sight of the reddened skin around his eyes, or his sniffling, feeling a wave of guilt for snapping at him but it wasn't enough to soften his glare.

Kuwabara wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Yukina sent you after me?"

"You think I come looking for you for my own health?" Hiei said, folding his arms across his chest.

Kuwabara huffs and instead of throwing another barb like Hiei expects, he looks forward and his shoulders droop, he sniffles and tucks his chin.

"Some friend."

Hiei winced. That wasn't what he expected in the slightest. Especially when it sounded like Kuwabara's voice was close to breaking. With the coldness in his sister's tone and the tiredness in Kuwabara's, he could only imagine what went on between them. Hiei drew his hands from his pockets, walking further to close the distance between them though he kept a bit of space for their comfort. Resting his hands on the railing, he leant against it but instead of looking at the water, he looked aside at Kuwabara. Up close, the redness wasn't only around his eyes but his nose and his eyes were puffy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Doing this back and forth with you is usually entertaining or at least annoying, now you're not even trying. It's like you're upset about something." Hiei glared at him, knowing that he was stating the obvious, but Kuwabara was dancing around it. "What is it?"

"It's nothing—"

"Kuwabara."

He didn't mean to snap at him or perhaps he did. However, he couldn't stand this teary-eyed sniffling soft-voiced Kuwabara, he wasn't meant to be like that. He was loud and always in your face, the sensible one, down to earth not beaten down and falling apart. Looking at him now and thinking back on it, this might have been a long time coming. Kuwabara put up with some of the worst of many of their brushes with death and Hiei just assumed he'd come back just as annoying as ever. Looking at him in the eye like this, it was hard to think that would still hold true.

"I'm just worried about the future, y'know?"

"What about it?"

Kuwabara breathed in raggedly, uncrossing his arms and dragging his fingers through his hair. The pompadour he always wore was much messier now and he'd taken to styling it differently, even cutting it a bit shorter. Looking at him like this, he seemed much older than the teenage loudmouth that Hiei first met. Tired, worried, afraid.

"I'm just…" Kuwabara clasped his hands together and sighed. "We're still doin' jobs for the Reikai."

Hiei nodded slowly. They were. Although now it was a bit different with their jobs taking place more so in the Ningenkai. Between that and his position with Mukuro, he was often kept busy.

"Demons showing up left and right." Kuwabara dragged his fingers through his hair before tilting his head back to look at the sky. "College. Life's just hard, man."

Admittedly, the fire demon didn't know what to say to that. He didn't have an interest in schooling like Kurama did during his formative years as a human. And even after he'd graduated, Kurama simply entered the work force rather than college. Even Yusuke was more interested in working than schooling. Kuwabara had been the only one to set off on this path, perhaps doing it alone had taken more out of him than expected.

"And I can't go back to pretending like everything is normal. Nothin' ever is gonna be like it was."

Hiei nodded slowly, looking down then glancing up at Kuwabara. The distance in his eyes even as he looks up at the brightening sky as if he can see something past it. Hiei wonders what he's looking at but he doesn't have the heart to answer. Right now, it feels as if Kuwabara had been living in the 'what ifs' and the worries of the future for too long. Settling down, Hiei breathed in deeply and looked ahead of him.

"You're right. Nothing will ever be the same, what of it?"

There had to be a point to this. Something that dragged him out of bed and Yukina to the wilderness, him to tears and her to frigidness. Kuwabara's silent for a moment, his eyes flicking from left to right as if he's trying to find the answers in the clouds.

"How am I supposed to provide for Yukina if this is all there is?'

"Have you ever thought about asking Yukina what it is she wanted?" Hiei asked, shrugging when Kuwabara looked at him. He'd seen the way that Kuwabara hovered over his sister, the way that he spoke to her, always trying to impress and protect her. He knew that she wasn't that fragile. "As surprising as it may be to you, she's actually quite capable of getting what she wants."

The abuse she suffered at the hand of Tarukane was stifling. For nights on end, Yukina was unable to sleep without a remedy concocted by Kurama and later on taught to her once she returned to Hyouga. She'd flinch at different things, the room around her growing colder, and sometimes she'd fall into spells of melancholy where the ice that formed around her wasn't nearly as biting as her words. Their arguments, the nastier ones, would leave them with fresh wounds but they'd heal and move on. It was something they were both good at. Trying to move on from the past.

Hiei started counting off his sister's achievements on his fingers, delighting in each one. "She started driving, trains with me every other day of the week, and is even thinking about competing in the next Demon World Tournament."

He felt an insurmountable pride swell up in his chest at the thought of all that Yukina had done to improve her life and her own self-image independent of anyone else. While he had his own way of living, so did she, and watching her excel only made him feel prouder than he already did to be her brother.

"She is?" Kuwabara asks, and the awe in his voice confirms what Hiei had been wondering.

"...Do you ever ask her about what she's interested in or what she's doing?"

"Course I do — " Kuwabara pauses at the withering look Hiei gives him then looks down at his hands. " — I'm just.."

"Stuck with your head up your ass."

Kuwabara shot him a scathing glare, ineffective to Hiei but a good one nonetheless. "Watch it, shorty."

"My sister's her own person, she doesn't need to be protected, she doesn't need to be pampered." Hiei says, turning towards Kuwabara and jabbing his finger against the railing with every word. "She wants to build something with you, not have you do all the heavy-lifting while she sits back and looks pretty."

Kuwabara looks away from him and there's guilt in his eyes. Hiei knows that he's not like Kurama, he can't find a way to watch his words while effectively saying what he means to say, it comes out blunt and often gruff — but sometimes that's what Kuwabara and Yusuke needs, a kick in the ass.

"You're not a teenager anymore, this destined love of yours, it's gonna take work and I know you know that." Hiei turned away from him, looking at the horizon and the silhouettes of the buildings in the distance. "Quit thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart. Cause your bullheadedness is gonna drive Yukina away."

Silence lingered between them for a moment as the words sunk in. Despite his constant sneering and glaring at the implication of a romance budding between his sister and Kuwabara, he never thought about what he'd do if it turned out to fail. Granted, he didn't even know if he wanted it to happen at times but Kuwabara had proven himself to be loyal and Yukina seemed to like him enough. Who was he to stand in the way of her happiness?

Spirits, he didn't think anyone could get in her way now.

"Are you…" Kuwabara's voice trailed off but the hopefulness in his tone told hiei that he was going to say something nerve-grating. "...Giving me dating advice?"

Hiei snorted. As if that would ever happen. "I'm telling you what I know," he corrected. "Personal experiences."

"You and Kurama get into something?"

"When you've been with someone for years, you tend to notice what made it so that you couldn't be together sooner."

Hiei had plenty of time to reflect on his relationship with Kurama. More often than not, the fox's subtle hints combined with his own skepticism and stubbornness made it harder for them to do anything. Their synergy could be like none other on the battlefield but with love, it was a bit harder.

"I was brash, Kurama was reclusive, we danced around each other instead of talking, and listening." Hiei gave Kuwabara a pointed glare at the last word, delighting at the way that he squirmed and averted his gaze. Deciding that was enough talking for the day, Hiei patted the railing and stepped away, turning to start heading back home.

He'd have to give Yukina a call, tell her that he found Kuwabara and that he should be on his way back. That is if the oaf would be able to drag himself away from his melancholy long enough to realize Hiei was leaving.

"Go home." He called over his shoulder. "You don't have class this early, she knows, and she's going to give you the cold shoulder so buy a heating pad before you get back."

"Hiei."

Turning around at the call of his name, he saw Kuwabara standing there with his usual wide-brimming smile. It was a little worn around the edges, he still looked on the verge of tears, but he stood tall and seemed happy.

"Thanks."

Hiei frowned. What was it with people thanking him today? It was unsettling.

"Kuwabara," Hiei says, pausing as he turned slightly to look at him from a side-ways view. "Hurt her and you die."

With that, he turned on his heel and headed off, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Love you too, brother!" Kuwabara yelled from behind him and Hiei turned sharply on his heel, rushing at him in a dark blur. "Hiei, wait no!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

And we're done! Sorry for the lack of a note yesterday, I was a little wrapped up with something and feeling under the weather. Anyway, this particular prompt came to me out of nowhere. I really wanted to elaborate on Hiei and Kuwabara's relationship but also give Kuwabara some love. I really feel like despite his role as somewhat of the comedic relief, he was really left out of some things. There was so much that could've been done with him and he really reminds me of someone that tries their best but sort of gets outshined by everyone else. However, he puts in so much work and I think Hiei notices it a little more in this snippet.

I feel like Kuwabara and Yusuke are definitely going to show up more along with the others because I just want to sort of get a feel and flesh these guys out. They really mean a lot to me and knowing more about their nuances and the like just warms my heart.

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Comments, reviews, and feedback are appreciated.

See you guys later.


	15. Trust

Hiei couldn't have been certain what it was that the others were celebrating. With so many get-togethers, parties, and accomplishments mixed in with one another, he had a sneaking suspicion that these functions were done for more than just celebration. Admittedly, it was nice to see everyone and the least he owed them was his time. They were his friends, his family, no matter how little he expressed it in words. And just like any other family, he needed a break from them on occasion.

The cool night air flushed his skin and the sky seemed wide and endless, stars scattered about the dark clouds and moonlight shining down. Kurama's roses, a richer shade of red, leant into his fingertips and their petals brushed against the pads of his fingers as he passed them by. Even the thorns that pricked his finger seemed apologetic at the perceived pain. Hiei smiled softly and sank down to a knee. His thumb ran over a rose's stem, pressing to the crisp fibers, and if he applied any more pressure then it might have snapped. Kurama would know immediately. His plants were often times like an extension of himself, a tool yes, but one that he adored.

More than once, Hiei compared Kurama to his roses. Not only because they were his preferred weapon but because he was a rose himself. Beautiful at first glance, dangerous and unable to be held if one didn't take care, and once he snapped — it was over. Hiei's smile slowly faded as the door to the backyard slid open and he rose to his feet. The approaching wall of youki, cold whereas his was hot, was familiar. Hiei knew Touya's presence like the back of his hand.

The Ice Master said nothing for a while, coming to Hiei's side but keeping his distance, likely because it was the side of the Dragon that he stood on. Hiei tilted his head back and linked his hands behind his back as he waited.

The Ice Master, despite his insistence on killing Kurama after his win against Gama, desired to be the fox's friend. They often went to museums together, had tea and talked over a number of things that Hiei would hear later as Kurama told him about his was a time where one would ask if he was jealous of Touya. And at a glance, he could understand why. Where Hiei juxtaposed Kurama, Touya complemented him.

"I never asked you before but why didn't you join forces with Yomi during the time leading up to the Makai Tournament?" Touya asked, his voice light and with a curious lilt that brought Hiei's attention to him for the first time that night.

He looked different outside of his shinobi garbs and his hair was styled differently. Cheeks flushed, likely from the alcohol that Chu brought, Hiei wondered if this conversation was going to turn out to be a drunken one. Nonetheless, he did give the question a bit of thought. Joining forces with one of Kurama's former partners would have been a way to test the strength of the old vanguard. Although, knowing the tactics that Yomi used, Hiei would've been hard-pressed to put an end to the goat's schemes. Kurama and his mother were off limits. There was no way around that. Yomi had overstepped a boundary and that would have ruined Hiei's respect let alone any inkling of wanting to fight for him. But more than that, Hiei didn't go to Mukuro out of a feeling of obligation. She was strong and could give him what he desired most.

The end.

It felt as if his flame was dying down no matter how much he tried to fight against it. His anger dwindling as the time passed. He found friendship, he found love, he found his family — but there was something gnawing at him that he couldn't ignore. And like an ember, he tried to find something to spark that feeling of life. It wasn't something he could do with Kurama. He had to go on his own.

Only he wasn't on his own.

Looking at Touya who stared at him expectantly, Hiei flatly said. "You shouldn't have asked me before. It's none of your business."

The Ice Master seemed to be expecting that answer as he sighed and shrugged, looking aside with a small smile that grated Hiei's nerves as much as it sparked his own curiosity. He couldn't help but wonder why Touya was approaching him now. Throughout the night, the Ice Master gravitated to Kurama's side and a few of their mutual friends. He wasn't on bad terms with Touya but he didn't flock to him either. Their natures were different, as were their personalities and that difference was a line that Hiei respected. Close enough to toe it, not enough to cross.

"So why are you asking now?" Hiei asked, deciding to give into his curiosity rather than let it stew. The last thing he wanted on his mind throughout the night was Touya's reasoning.

Touya's eyes, whether glossy from the drink or memories, met Hiei's own and there was a somberness to his smile. "During the time spent, Kurama was different," Touya began, his voice trailing off and Hiei arched a brow, quietly urging him to continue. "He seemed lonelier, isolated himself, and I wanted to help."

Hiei eyed him quietly then turned his gaze to the roses. He knew well how much turmoil Kurama felt during that time. Hard as it was, their correspondence through telepathy was trying at times. The fox's mind was in a state of turmoil though he tried to bring it under his control and his indignation towards Hiei's choice of "loyalty" was palpable. There was a divide between them, slowly closing with every word and every insecurity revealed, but for appearances sake — they remained divided in the physical. In the moments where Kurama allowed him to see what he was going through, he saw Touya through Kurama's eyes. The way that the Ice Master looked at him, the closeness that he tried to instigate, and Kurama's refusal.

Though they weren't near one another, the nights belonged to them. Sharing his minds cape with Kurama, holding him in his arms, using the Jagan to replicate the sensations. Trying to comfort Kurama with his presence as he steadily regained his will to continue living.

But there was a reason that Touya was bringing this up and Hiei wouldn't beat around the bush with him.

"You developed feelings for him." Hiei looked at Touya, the Ice Master's wide eyes meeting his own and his lips parted likely to rebuke or inquire of his knowledge. "I'm not blind, Touya."

He'd gone through his period of thought and repression. Understood and and backed off as much as possible but if Touya was ice, slowly creeping and freezing, then Hiei was fire and the kindling made him burn faster and hotter.

"If you want to be friends with Kurama, you don't need my permission." Hiei stepped closer and narrowed his eyes. "But never think that I owe you an explanation or justification for how I feel for him."

He wondered if the flush on Touya's cheeks wasn't from alcohol, but likely from barely-kept anger. Did he see it? The ring that Kurama wore proudly around his neck. Did he feel Hiei's youki on it?

"That's his business and mine, no one else's." A cruel smirk threatened to curl Hiei's lip but he turned away with a huff. "Got it, Ice Master?"

Touya's youki lingered at his side for a moment longer and from the corner of his eye, he could see his lips part then close as if hew anted to speak but at the last minute refused. Turning his head away sharply, light footsteps and sifting grass being the only sign that he was leaving and Hiei felt a swell of pride in his chest. Alas, the feeling was short-lived. Once the door to the backyard slid shut, Hiei walked over to the base of the tree that he often napped in and rounded its base.

"What have I told you about masking your energy and sneaking up on me?" He asked, folding his arms and looking up at Kurama. The fox glancing at him from where he stood leant against the tree trunk, his arms folded across his chest and a gleam in those eyes that Hiei couldn't place. Holding onto his annoyance, Hiei stepped closer so they both stood beneath the tree's shade and glared up at Kurama. "It's unbecoming."

When Kurama said nothing and simply watched him, Hiei felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach. He knew that the fox was there but how long had he been? Did he hear everything — even all that Touya had said?

Why did he even care? It wasn't as if the past could be changed. Nonetheless, the silence was unsettling.

"Kurama—" Hiei began, startled as he was pulled forward, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Hiei's back pressed flat as Kurama pinned him flush against the tree, boxing him in with his hands resting on either side of his hips. Curling his fingers in the back of Kurama's shirt as the fox leant down to press a kiss to his neck and sink his teeth into the hollow of his throat, eliciting a withering groan from Hiei as he tried to ground himself. He dug his nails into Kurama's shoulders, trying to steady himself while Kurama's fingers eased beneath the waistband of his pants.

"The party…" Hiei said, a soft growl to his words as he trailed off, transfixed by the slow reverent kisses pressed to his throat.

He could feel Kurama's smile against his skin but it was his words that undid him.

"It can wait."


	16. If We Have Eachother

**Kurama**

For all of the difference between Yukina and Hiei, there were just as many similarities. Kurama tucked his hands in his pockets as he walked the ragged stone path, eyeing the flowers and shrubbery preening with his passing, tree limbs bowing and weeds shifting out of his path with begrudging acceptance. Nature was where Kurama was at his strongest and it was also where the twins sought their comfort. It was flattering to say the least. Here, it was impossible to hide from him. Flowers whispered their secrets and trees heard everything, and they were all too willing to tell Kurama what went on. Climbing the steps leading to an old willow tree withered and struck by lightning yet still standing with a scorch mark on its bark to tell the story. And at the base of the tree, sitting with her legs tucked under her and birds perched on her shoulders and fingertips is Yukina.

The air is chilled around her and the foliage seems to be keen on leaning toward Kurama's warmth rather than Yukina's chill. The birds, while undeterred, quivered and shook their feathers when the temperature dropped. Kurama's eyes softened as he watched her stroke the birds' feathers lightly and coo to them softly to ease their shaking. Yukina was a gentle soul but even gentle ones could be pushed. Remembering Hiei's words, he wondered what took place between her and Kuwabara that pushed them so far apart. Although he could imagine.

Kurama walked closer to her and Yukina sighed, the birds taking flight as she lowered her hands to her lap and looked away from him. It would do either of them no good for him to tower over her so Kurama pressed his back against the tree and rested his legs. He'd likely need them should the conversation go awry.

Yukina remained quiet and Kurama was content to wait. Like Hiei, forcing her to talk would do nothing but unlike the fire demon, Yukina's anger was cold.

"Hiei sent you, didn't he?" She asks, her tone curt and clipped, brokering no room for joking.

Kurama nods slowly. It didn't take long for him to find her. Hiei's assumption of where she was made it easy enough. "You know how he worries."

Yukina sighed and Kurama could practically see the gears turning in her mind. Even if she found it in herself to be angry with Hiei, he doubted it would last long. Though their fights were fierce, their desire to be close to one another was even stronger. Yukina's shoulders fell and despite her not looking at him, Kurama could imagine the crescent fallen look she wore.

"I'm fine."

"I know you are."

Many in their group had the terrible habit of treating Yukina like a doll. Even Hiei was guilty of worrying and fussing over her too much. Kurama understood their reasoning, especially Hiei's, but it was unnecessary. Yukina was strong enough on her own. The proof being that despite their being demons and likely "bad" humans lingering about in the early hours of the morning, Yukina had no fear of walking on her own or seeking solitude. Leaning away from the tree, Kurama sank down to the grass beside her, giving a bit of distance for her comfort.

"If there's anything you wish to speak of, I'm here."

Yukina sighed and brought her knees to her chest. Her quiet lingered and the sounds of nature filled the silence. The birds kept their distance but lingered upon one of the tree's branches, watchful eyes taking in Kurama and Yukina. Kurama closed his eyes and rested his hands in his lap, content to watch the clouds and the lightening sky as she gathered herself.

"For so long, I felt like my choices were being made for me." Yukina began and Kurama glanced towards her. "Like I had no right to be my own person anymore."

Kurama's lips twitched and he barely suppressed a frown. He recalled how she was after her departure from Tarukane's. Although she was quieter, there was a ferocity that lingered beneath the skin. Even when she was being told to return to Hyouga and Hiei's insistence that she do so, she looked poised to argue but after so long having her wishes disregarded, the spark fizzled out as quickly as it came to life.

"And then you all saved me and I was grateful for Kazuma's words but…" Yukina squeezed her hands close to her stomach and her lips trembled. Sucking her teeth, her fingers curled into fists and she shoved them trembling into her lap. "This idea that he has of the red string of fate, it's wonderful and I know it's true to some degree, and he feels his emotions are but it makes no sense to me."

Kurama winced. He had to admit that he might have been guilty of that. Kuwabara felt strongly for her and the team always teased but no one ever asked Yukina how she felt about the situation.

"I want the freedom to be able to choose." Yukina's voice was quieter as she looked down at her hands but the firmness remained. She wasn't budging on this at all. "And in the end, if Kazuma is who I want to be with then it'll happen."

Kurama nodded slowly. "What you choose is what matters most," he began once he was certain she was finished. "I know Kuwabara cares for you, and he feels what he does strongly, but that doesn't make your feelings less valid. Do not push your happiness down deep to make others happy."

Yukina sighed and eased her hands open. Pink crescent moons were pressed into the palm of her hands and Kurama's heart ached at the sight. It was easy to forget that Yukina held so much pain with how kind and quiet she appeared to be. But Kurama heard her arguments with Hiei. The sharp words she'd use and the bluntness, dismissiveness and anger that lingered beneath it. How long had she endured them needling and teasing? Why didn't shy asked her what she thought about it?

"Kazuma thinks he needs to provide for me, take care of me, but I don't want that." Yukina ran her fingers through her hair and undid her ponytail, yanking her hair ribbon until it loosened and her hair fell in waves over her shoulder. "Not in the way that he feels he has to. I'm not something to be put on a shelf or someone shoved in the back of a home to just cook and clean."

Kurama winced. He knew that in some parts of the Ningnekai, views on equality could be fairly primitive. The Makai was far more equal in terms of rights and beliefs although the individuals were far more cutthroat. It was one of the things he preferred. And seeing as Yukina was originally from the Makai, it was likely what she was used to.

"I want to do those things with him," Yukina stressed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Being the one stuck waiting is maddening.. I want to go out and do things for myself."

Kurama sighed. Kuwabara could be dense at times but he was understanding once things were explained to him. From what Hiei told him, the two of them had a talk but he wasn't sure if Yukina explained things to Kuwabara in the same way. She was certainly getting her point across to him at the very least.

"Have you tried to tell him this in the way you're telling me?"

Yukina glanced at him through the veil of her hair and a sad little smile formed, her eyes lowering. "I did.. .even if it hurt his feelings, he deserved to know the truth."

That would explain the situation at hand. Offering her a smile, Kurama nodded. "He did. You're just as much my friend as he is, Yukina, and you deserve to choose the life you want for yourself."

Yukina's eyes widened and she seemed surprise. Kurama felt as if the air was being punched from him. Had they really been holding her back that much? Or had no one told her that before.

"Was it easy for you to choose? When you and my brother met?"

Kurama's eyebrow raised. Easy? He chuckled warmly and shook his head. "Hardly. Both Hiei and I were very stubborn and it took some time to come to terms with what we wanted."

"…Then how did you.." Yukina's voice trailed off as she tried to find the words. "Know, I suppose?"

Kurama sighed and tilted his head back, smiling fondly as he stared up at the sky. "I suppose I just knew. I had fallen in love with a man that tried tok ill me and I knew it was foolish, but being with him felt comforting."

In the same manner that sitting near a fire when the dark surrounded you was comforting. It was present, it was stable, it was warm, and it was attracting. Kurama always had a fascination for shiny things and fire was as bright as they came. To be drawn to Hiei in the same manner was funny.

"You fell in love with my brother after he tried to kill you," Yukina said slowly, and the tinge of amusement in her voice made Kurama almost blush. "Tell me?"

Kurama looked back to her and she seemed entranced in the story. Denying her would be difficult especially when she had those eyes. He had a hard time denying Hiei at times, it wasn't any easier when Yukina had the sweet curiosity and innocence in her eyes. Retelling the story of how Hiei had come to the Ningenkai and why, the reason for his attacking Kurama and the hours he'd been unconscious and Kurama cared for him. Warmth and joy filled his chest along with longing to see the fire demon but once he'd finished, Kurama shrugged.

"The longer we were together, the more at home I felt. I suppose I began to accept my feelings when I realized being apart from him left me feeling lonely."

Remembering Hiei turning his back and the half-assed excuse that he gave. The way that he walked away and the looming feeling that he might not see him again and if he did, it would be as an enemy.

"Being apart from him.. You mean, when he was looking for me and when he left to the Makai once his probation was over?" Yukina asked, a soft frown on her lips as she leant forward and rested her chin on her knees.

Kurama nodded. "I had grown very fond of him being there, and we knew our feelings, but I never accepted the full length of it. I suppose I always believed it would be something that would last until we grew apart." Love wasn't something that lasted for him and he assumed it would be the same. That the spark he held for Hiei would burn out when they were apart. But it grew into an inferno and nearly consumed him. "When he was gone, I was miserable. I told myself I would be fine without him, but not knowing if he would return tore me apart."

Or if he would be the same.

Yukina took in his words with a surprising amount of thoughtfulness. A crease in her brow as she stared into the distance and the sounds of nature filled the silence. Each of them lost to their thoughts before she broke the silence.

"Mukuro told me that Hiei came to her with a death wish. He was tired and looking for a place to die. I always wondered why he didn't side with you or Yusuke. Why didn't he talk to me or Genkai or anyone else. So I thought maybe he joined Mukuro's side instead of Yomi's, knowing he'd have to fight and Yusuke to keep you at a distance. Make you think he didn't care … to make it easier if he.."

Her words trailed off and Kurama looked down. He had suspected something similar even if Hiei hadn't told him himself. There was something different in Hiei the days following Sensui's defeat. Being so close to the darkness, Kurama wondered what he felt and what he saw not only in himself but in the world around him. Did he lose his reason for living? When he decided to die for Yusuke, was that only out of friendship or also the desire for a fitting end?

The thought gave him chills.

"I think I knew, in a sense. We were still connected at times, but others, he was cold and distant. I craved his warmth more than anything, and found myself wishing that things could return to the way they were." He wasn't someone that wished or prayed for much but he certainly had done so when it came to Hiei. He didn't want to lose him, and he very nearly had. "In the end, I told myself if he went through with disappearing that I would follow behind him, no matter where that took me."

Yukina looked at him and tilted her head. "Why?"

It felt much easier to admit now. "Because I loved him, and a life without him wasn't one worth continuing."

Perhaps out of respect for him or shock of what he said, Yukina remained silent. But slowly her gaze drifted to her feet and she shook her head.

"I don't think that's what Hiei would have wanted…"

"It was what I wanted."

Yukina nods at that and when Kurama looks at her, she's smiling. "Making our own choices," she says, glancing his way.

Kurama nodded. "You can try as much as you would like to make others happy, but you cannot sacrifice your own happiness for that. The opinions of others can matter, but you are the only one that knows what you truly want at the end of the day."

In the end, Yukina was the only one who could understand what she wanted and Kuwabara would respect her decision even if it hurt him in the end. Kurama had chosen to lay his heart in Hiei's hands and Hiei had taken his hand and given his heart in kind.

"I want my freedom, and you want a future with my brother and my happiness."

Kurama stiffened up. Just where was she going with this?

"Well, as his only immediate family left, I'm alright with you marrying my brother." She gestures to Kurama's hand and he glances down at the ring. "He made it, right? That explains why Touya was so down at the party."

Kurama chuckled softly. Leave it to Yukina to be so observant. Sometimes he would wear it on a chain, but he often found it most comfortable on his hand. Kurama nodded. "He did." The conversation he overhead between Hiei and Touya still replayed in his mind on occasion. He'd known of the Ice Master's feelings toward him but denied his advances time and time again. "Touya is a kind man but unfortunately, he was far too late."

"A few years too late?" Yukina teases, her eyes bright as she smiled cheerfully.

Kurama chuckled at her teasing and looked back to her. "A few years too late," he agreed.

"I wondered what my brother said to him…" Yukina muses thoughtfully.

Kurama hid his knowing smile as he remembered what happened after Hiei's conversation with Touya. He kept the fire demon occupied, showing him just how much he liked what he said with everything he had. Admittedly, he might have kept him longer than he should have but after what he heard, it was necessary. "You know how Hiei can be."

Yukina hummed softly with a half-hearted shrug. "Then.. I suppose this means I get to call you brother without it being odd."

Kurama's thoughts came to a screeching halt. And he was certain surprise was evident on his face as he looked to her, feeling fondness as she looked down at her hands and poked her fingers together.

"Is that something you would like to do?" He asked, smiling at her.

Yukina wouldn't meet his eyes and he resisted the urge to hug her close to his side, giving her the space to talk. "It felt strange calling you Kurama sometimes. You've always.. Been like my brother." She looks at everything but him and Kurama presses his fingers to the grass between them.

"Protecting me, talking to me when I need it most, and making me laugh."

With every word, Kurama felt his heart melting. From the moment Hiei told him of Yukina and his mission not find her, he felt protective over her. Finding her had only deepens the feelings though he kept his feelings hidden beneath the surface. He would always be there for her when she needed him and he would always offer help if Hiei made a point to bring it to his attention should he not have noticed it first. She was a part of his family just as much as Hiei was.

Letting a jolt of his youki surge through the grass, flowers blossomed and bloomed between the two of them. His smile remaining as he eased is hand back.

"You have always been a member of family, Yukina. I would be honored to have you call me your brother."

Yukina glanced down at the flowers before turning and settling on her knees, watching them as they bloomed. Her eyes wide and cheeks flushed, smile bright and lighting up her face. The chill in the air waned and the warmth returned as she traced her fingers over the petals, letting them sit against her fingertips. Crimson eyes met green and Yukina giggled, Kurama couldn't help but smile as well.

"Alright then, big brother."

His smile faltered, heart skipping a beat. He had been an only child until Shuuichi had come along and to think that he had a younger sister that was right by his side.

"I'll think about what to do with Kazuam. I can only imagine what Hiei's doing to him right now."

"I'm sure Hiei is handling things to the best of his ability. Just make sure any decision you make is right for you."

In the end, he wanted them both to be happy and if it was best for them to be happy and not together in that sense then so be it.

"Do you mind walking home with me?"

Kurama shook his head, pushing to his feet then holding his hand out to her. "I don't mind at all," he said, unable to stop smiling when she looked at him.

Yukina took his hand and slowly stood, brushing off her shorts. Looking up at him, there was a flicker of hesitation and a number of emotions that crossed her features before she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Kurama tightly. He stiffened up and hesitated, eyes widening and heart stilling. Everything froze as he glanced down at her head and as she squeezed him, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you…"

Kurama smiled softly, patting her head. "Anytime you need anything or someone to talk to, I'll be there for you."


	17. Homecoming

A gust of wind swept past Hiei, cooling heated skin and ruffling his hair, his cloak billowing behind him as he shifted on his perch. The Ningenkai was quiet at this time and he preferred the slowly waking realm compared to the noisier one filled with too many people, too much buzzing chatter, and not enough being. These quiet moments when the world was soft and hazy, the skyline dappled with light as the sun rose over the buildings, and he could wander the shadows knowing he had a home to return to and a lover sleeping peacefully were his favorites.

Although, this particular moment had one element missing. His lover wasn't at home sleeping. Rather, he was up and about and Hiei glanced down at his phone screen, 6:30 reflected back at him as the gentle chime and call for safe travels alerted him to the convenience door opening and closing.

Tucking his phone in his pocket, he dropped down from his perch, landing in a low crouch. Bathed in the fluorescent lights casting a sickly pale glow over him was Kurama. One hand tucked in his pocket and the other occupied with a shopping bag, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he scanned the empty streets, sneaking a glance at Hiei before looking ahead.

Hiei arched a brow then rolled his eyes.

Kurama and his games.

Walking from the shadows and into the view of the glass sliding doors of the shop, Hiei curled his fingers around Kurama's wrist and pulled his hand from his pocket, easing their palms together and lacing their fingers as he pulled him across the crosswalk. Just as easily as Kurama could have shaken off his touch, Hiei could have stopped him from pulling him closer so they were walking side by side. Kurama's thumb rubbing along his knuckles was distracting and Hiei could feel his gaze, the warmth and joy of having him home was something that he'd never grow used to seeing in Kurama's eyes. And with a little smile hidden as he tucked his mouth behind his scarf.

He sincerely hoped that he never did.

"What's in the bag?" Hiei asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them as he eyed it. Sniffing out what it was would've been impossible considering Kurama's youki was surrounding it and blocking it with his scent.

Another one of his games.

"A present for you."

Hiei tilted his head and squinted as if glaring at the bag any harder would reveal what it was to him. The two of them exchanged presents often, doing little things for one another, but Kurama had the habit of surprising him. And though Hiei loathed surprises initially, Kurama opened his eyes to the splendor that came from them every once in awhile.

"Are you going to tell me or…?"

Kurama looked at him with a sly smile and Hiei's lips curled. Their fights weren't necessarily fights but he also couldn't say that they weren't exhausting. Though they often left him feeling warm and sated, so who was he to complain? Kurama eyed him thoughtfully as if weighing his options then unceremoniously presented the bag to him.

Hiei took it without complaint and glanced inside. His eyes widened at the familiar colorful packaging. A cartoonish kitsune on the front, white fur and red markings on its fur, a far cry from the youko that stood at his side but he knew these treats.

"Miss Tanaka used to sell them at the store close to my house, remember?" Kurama asked, his voice deceptively light and even despite the little thrill that caused his youki to spike. "You said that was the only place you could find them."

Hiei felt his face warming and he held the bag firmly at his side. Of course, he knew that Kurama saw through him all those years ago but to bring it up now.

"There's more than one reason you bought these." Hiei says, an accusation heavy in his tone and he eyes his partner with curiosity and a tinge of amusement when he sees the wry grin. "I told you that you ruined these for me."

"That you did," Kurama begins, a soft purr to his voice as the octave dipped into something that sounded close to the youko. "So you can eat them in any way that you choose."

Hiei's eyes widened and he glanced at the bag before looking at his partner. Heat coiled in his stomach and the knowing glint in Kurama's eyes with the flicker of gold made him smirk.


	18. Intuition

"Thank you!"

Kurama stared at the top of Kuwabara's head and wondered just how his day had come to this. It wasn't unusual for one of his friends to call him out after work. They hung out often or when their schedules could allow them to and missions from the Reikai often called for them to combine their skills or ask each other for help. When accepting Kuwabara's request, he didn't see anything off.

But the entire time that they'd been together from the moment they visited the shopping district to sitting down for a meal and taking a walk in the park, Kuwabara seemed on edge. Kurama thought that it might have something to do with Yukina. After the talk Kurama had with her, Yukina was far more vocal about her opinions and thoughts than she had been prior and misconceptions about her were being cleared up left and right.

Kuwabara never struck him as the type to be upset or overtly aggressive about others having a relationship with Yukina, but one could never be too careful. And Kurama was always careful if nothing else.

So this unexpected thanks was odd. And it didn't help that others were beginning to stare. They were in the middle of a train station after all.

"Kuwabara, what is this about?" Kurama said, keeping his voice low in comparison to Kuwabara's shouted words. "And please raise your head."

Kuwabara bolted upright and his face was flushed red in the cheeks, eyes wide and glassy as if he was holding back tears and upper lip stiffened. Kurama blinked slowly and thought to offer him a tissue but Kuwabara rubbed at his eyes furiously with his sleeve. A few onlookers shifted their attention from them and Kurama gave him a pointed look to speak.

"Yukina is really important to me, y'know." Kuwabara blurted out, his fists trembling at his sides. "And I didn't.. I didn't think about how much I was hurting her, til…"

Kurama nodded slowly. Their argument was news to everyone in their circle. Of course, everyone knew better than to put in their own ideas of what either of them should do. And they were worried for how Yukina and Kuwabara would come together or part. But support was better than ignoring it.

"So I just wanted to pay you back for everything you helped her with that I couldn't…" The flicker of pain and regret in his eyes was enough to make Kurama forget about the train he was meaning to catch. "So tha—"

"Stop," Kurama says gently, holding up his hand.

Kuwabara straightened up and his lips pressed in a trembling thin line. He was always earnest even when he was on the verge. It was something Kurama found incredibly endearing and reminded him of someone else he knew.

"No matter how much you love someone, there are just some things that you might not be able to know about them. Things that they keep buried under the surface," Kurama says, his mind wandering to a living flame with a wealth of secrets hidden under lock and key in its depths. "As long as you listen and allow them to come to you, work with them rather than for them, you'll be all the better."

Kuwabara nodded slowly, his bunched up shoulders loosening and falling with a sigh, a smile curving his lips. "How do you know what to say all the time?"

"I don't." Kurama admits. Despite his friends' belief that he was all-knowing and one step ahead, he didn't always know everything. There were moments that he could be caught off guard. He had his own fallacies despite how much he tried to make up for them on his own. "I just have others who are as adept at helping me as I am with them." He chuckled softly. "And we are our own worst critics, I'm afraid."

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Yeah, you're right about that. So uh—" The sound of a whistle and the train leaving the station caught their attention and while Kurama hummed impassively, Kuwabara paled. "Was that your…"

"Yep."

He hung his head and Kurama sighed, shaking his head with a little smile.

"Guess I'll have to get home the other way. Coming?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he turned and stared making his way up the staircase. His youki stirred beneath the skin and he suppressed his eyes turning gold.

"Take it easy when you're running alright?" Kuwabara said as he caught up to him. "I'm not Hiei, y'know."

Kurama chuckled. "Believe me, I know. Hiei would have kicked you for making him miss something."

"About that, y'know he tried to kick me in the river?"


	19. Slip of the Tongue

"How are you and Hiei?" Kazuya asked, handing Kurama another dish before dunking his hands into the soapy water rising well-past his wrists. "Plans on getting married?"

Kurama took the dish and with all the grace that he'd accumulated over the years, dried it while trying to keep himself from gawking at his stepfather. It'd taken him time to warm up to Kazuya and it certainly helped that Kazuya was every bit as patient as Shiori. No matter how awkward the silences or polite Kurama's refusals, he never seemed deterred from trying to bridge the gap between them. His tenacity was endearing. Though there were unknowns that Kurama wasn't sure of approaching with him.

One being his relationship with Hiei.

In the conventional sense, it shouldn't have mattered who his partner was but defying social norms in the Ningenkai was often met with scrutiny and at times downright blatant disgust. Shiori had been happy for the pair since they began "dating" in the human sense of the state of their relationship years ago. Kazuya was surprised and Kurama waited for the other shoe to fall only to be asked if he could meet Hiei. The pair getting along like a house on fire to his surprise.

Kurama half expected his family to urge him to follow the usual custom of going to college, having a high-paying job, a wife, and children. With the reveal of his demon nature and insistence that he wasn't interested in following the lead of others, they seemed happier for him and Hiei for that matter. But the question of their marriage was a looming one and keeping the secret, while thrilling for Kurama, was also difficult with how observant his parents were.

"We've certainly talked about it a few times," Kurama said, setting the dish with the others.

Kazuya hummed distractedly then glanced at him. "What about grandchildren?"

It took all of Kurama's willpower to not stiffen up. Somehow, he felt these questions weren't only from Kazuya. His mother wasn't hellbent on grandchildren but when the topic had been brought up with Kurama in her presence, she wistfully said that it would be nice. And that was enough pressure as it was.

Kurama was certain no matter how he had children: through their own means, adoption, or anything in between, his mother would love them as fiercely as she did him.

Still. The pressure was there to keep the secret.

"Hiei said that he would prefer to marry first."

Jokingly as it was said in the comfort of their living room, Kurama's face pressed against the crook of his neck and shoulder, it was appreciated and a suitable excuse. Kazuya eyed him then drew his hands from the water, passing another dish.

"So you are getting married."

Kurama sighed, taking the dish. "In due time, father."

Kazuya's grip on the plate tightened and Kurama's eyebrow arched. Their gaze met and Kazuya's eyes were wide and searching his own for something. Running through what he said, where he might have slipped up and where he might have given something away, he found his misstep.

He called Kazuya his father.

"…Apologies, should I not call you that?"

Kazuya said nothing but the faint hint of salt filled the air and Kurama's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as he watched the tears well up in Kazuya's eyes despite him trying to fight them back.

"N-No," Kazuya said, his voice cracking as he looked down and returned to cleaning. "That's alright… son."

Kurama's heart skipped a beat and he smiled to himself, going back to the task of drying dishes.


	20. Tethering Connections

The air in Hyouga is biting and though the blistering cold is nothing compared to the welcome they received, it still attempts to freeze Hiei from the inside out. Doors drawn shut, hatches of windows locked, but it feels as if they're being watched. He glances at the homes covered in snow with walls of ice as thick as dense as those who lived within them. Disgust roils in his stomach but he stomachs it as Yukina goes from door to door, bowing her head and speaking softly to the inhabitants. No one responds to her and their difused youki makes it difficult to know how many of them there are.

But they know that she's here.

And they know that they have found each other.

Hiei narrows his eyes as he turns toward the road leading to the centre of the village. Remembering the frigid arms that held him at a distance but also kept him close, a stoic face with expressive eyes laden with sadness and unshed tears. Bringing him to the chamber where the koorime elders stood and placed the wards over the cocoon. Their eyes held no warmth, kindness or life. Unlike the woman who sang to him and the child beside him, the one who screamed his name when he was torn from her arms with only the glimpse of her tear-streaked face as the others held her at bay, allowing Rui to escape before she could be speared by the woman's icicles growing on the doorway.

"Brother."

Looking over his shoulder, Hiei stared at Yukina amidst the ice and snow. She looked as if she belonged but didn't. Adrift in a world that seemed familiar to her but also wasn't. The crease in her brow, her lips pressed together and face devoid of an expression. He wondered if his face was the same. Was this another thing they shared?

Apathy of a race that defied them happiness from birth.

Turning on his heel, Hiei walked on and fell into step beside her as they left the village behind and journeyed further out to the outskirts of the forest. Woodland creatures unafraid of the chilling winds flocked to their side and lingered at Hiei's. His warmth melted the snow beneath his feet for a moment but the falling snow covered his tracks. As if he was never there.

Yukina didn't reach for his hand but she noticed his downward gaze and walked closer to his side. They didn't hold hands when they did this but they remained at each other's side. With her strength and Hiei's dedication, nothing would separate him again. Hiei lifted his head in defiance of even the thought and from the corner of his eye, he glimpsed a smile on Yukina's lips.

The familiar height of Hina's grave greets them and towers over them as they approach. Yukina staring up at the ice structure while Hiei looks to the sky, not minding the snowflakes weighing down his eyelashes. Sinking to her knees and bowing her head, Yukina prays but Hiei stands in silence. He remembers their mother with frightening accuracy but only her screams and her song.

Yukina slowly raises her head and rests her hands in her lap and Hiei glances down at her. The snow swirls around her, lifted by the force of her youki, energy rippling through her hair suspended and dancing in the wind. Hiei's own youki surges in response and the snow beneath his feet melts, the air growing warmer and his flames licked at the inner lining of his stomach as if trying to break through the skin.

"Are you going to talk?" Hiei asks firmly. He knows that something is bothering his sister and it has been since they agreed to do this. Kurama couldn't come with them but he felt the pressure of his youki until they left the Ningenkai. This would be hard for the both of them but it was a necessary evil.

Yukina for all of her kindness and gentle words, was cold and curt when she breathed the ones that pierced Hiei through.

"I wanted to know why she died for you but wouldn't live for me."

Hiei's eyes widened and something in his chest cracked. Whether it was his heart or the walls surrounding him, he was unsure. Silence stretched between them and Yukina doesn't move to take her words back nor does she soften her youki. Not until she glimpses his face and her eyes soften, the blinding white in her irises fading to familiar crimson.

"Hiei, I'm sorr -"

"What you said is what you felt." Hiei says firmly, and the snowflakes lingering on his eyelashes melted and ran down his cheeks in the place of tears. "Or what you feel."

In the depths of his heart, he knew that it was true. And somehow he felt relieved. His sister wasn't naïve and though he hated all that she went through, it hardened her. She didn't need the pain. He hated that she experienced it. But there was nothing he could do to take it away.

"It's your truth."

The lump in his throat almost takes away his ability to speak. There was a time that he feared Yukina would hate him. He hid behind the excuse of Shigure's contract but also the desire to have his sister happy. Hiei was certain that she would be happier without him but Kurama persuaded him otherwise. As did the entity that lived beenath his skin. The Dragon insisted that Yukina deserved to know. That they both deserved closure.

What was done couldn't be undone.

"There was a time that I hated you."

Crimson eyes mirroring his own were wide and filled with hurt, and though he hated it, she needed to hear it. The early days of his time watching over her. Wondering how she could smile and play in the snow happily while he suffered through the wilds of the Makai, unsure of when his next meal would come or when the next fight would be upon him.

"Where I thought that I was lucky to survive the fall but you were born lucky." Hiei spat the words, feeling the venom in his tone, the fire burning him from the inside out. "You weren't cast out. You chose to leave."

The koorime weren't the kindest but they were considerably safer. While Hiei lived with bandits who were quick enough to kick him around and teach him to "man up", Yukina lived among others who were like her. Perhaps not in heart but in species. At least she knew where she came from and why she was alone. The heat eased and Hiei clenched his fists, his nails breaking the skin of his palms.

Hiei forces himself to look away from her. The hurt in Yukina's eyes is almost too much for him to bear but the words were out. He couldn't take them back and he didn't want to. She wanted to know why their mother died for him and honestly, he did too. He was a lost cause. Dying wouldn't bring him back. Or perhaps she felt she could be closer to him in death. His chest tightened and he felt the need to hit something. Anything.

How could she be so foolish?

Yukina needed her. Couldn't she see that? Why did she think that death would be the way out?

Hiei's lips trembled and he pressed them into a line stubbornly fighting back tears. Jerking his head up toward the sky, the tears pressuring at the back of his eyes and welling up, his youki burning them away as they fell. Yukina's youki pressed against his own and though she hadn't moved, it felt as if she were standing beside him, touching his arm to comfort him.

Hiei exhaled shakily, his breath visible then fading. "Bitterness got me nowhere and the longer I looked after you, the more I cared. And the more I realized we're alike." He chuckled bitterly and lolled his head to rest his cheek against his shoulder, looking down at his sister's vacant expression. Something akin to contempt sparked in his chest but it was overwhelmed with relief and the relief of being able to say it.

"You wanted me to destroy the koorime."

He remembered the words they exchanged before he left the Ningenkai to fight at Mukuro's side. Yukina's revelation, her desire for him, for the brother that she was searching for and the one that she found. The koorime had hurt her with their frozen hearts but she wounded him with her deceit.

"To make you feel better."

Yukina blinked slowly but she didn't deny it. A flicker of pride swelled in Hiei's chest alongside the indignation.

"Because of the scars they left on us both."

Yukina glances down and the snowflakes are heavy on her eyelashes, evident when her eyes close but unlike Hiei's which melted, hers crystalized. They sat in silence but it felt lighter and gradually, her hair fell to rest at her back and the snow gathered beneath Hiei's feet. They said what they'd said and it couldn't be taken back. Distantly, Hiei recalled when he'd accidentally proposed to Kurama. It was what he intended to do but only when he was ready, only when he felt worthy of him, but that was what he didn't understand.

Kurama was waiting for him. On the next page, yes, but looking back for him. Waiting for Hiei to recognize what he felt and that he was worthy even without Kurama's validation. It was needed to say what he said. Needed for Kurama to speak to him about his own feelings of being a monster.

All of these things, terrifying as they were, were necessary for them to grow. It didn't make the pain easier but it lightened the load on his shoulders.

"Kurama told me that talking would make me feel better."

"He said I should make my own choices."

"And he was right." Hiei says softly and Yukina nods, the two of them sharing a faint smile before looking toward their mother's grave. Would she have wanted them to be here like this? Was this her intention when she took her life? To unify them through tragedy? Or was it just a way to escape the pain of losing one and being unable to care for the other?

Hiei could have ran the thoughts over and over but no answer would come. The only one who could give him that answer was no longer here. Yukina rose to her feet and at a glance, he could tell that he was taller than her now. Before when they were the same height it was difficult to look at her face but now it was hard to look away from it. Determination lingered in her eyes as she stared at the iciles protruding from the ground, their mother's name written on the ice, untouched by time.

Hiei looked ahead and closed his eyes. "Here and now, you can choose," he said, turning on his heel. "Let the scars fester and bleed. Or move on."

Yukina didn't turn toward him nor did she step closer but her voice carried to him, softer than a whisper on the wind. "With you?"

Even after all they'd laid bare to each other, he wouldn't abandon his sister.

"With me."

"Even after I tried to use you?"

Hiei huffed and opened his eyes, staring ahead. "You wouldn't be the first. Just the only that mattered."

Yukina didn't press him. Wrapped in their own thoughts, they stood together but apart at the same time. The chasm between them didn't widen. In fact, Hiei had never felt closer to his sister.

"I'm sorry, Hiei…"

"Don't apologize." Hiei snapped. He wouldn't take an apology from her. Not after this. And he didn't expect her to accept one from him either. "Be better."

He wasn't sure who he was telling it to. Himself or her. But all the same, it was true. They had to be better. Not for their mother but for themselves. Hiei ambled down the path that they came, their footsteps buried by the falling snow.

"I'm not in the habit of giving second chances."

Yukina fell into step next to him and she huffed, nudging his arm. "Neither am I," she says firmly, folding her hands in front of her. "You did lie to me before."

Hiei scoffed, a smile curving his lips and hidden behind his scarf. "Then we're even."

Yukina glanced at him and nodded. "Yes we are."

Pulling his hand from his pocket, Hiei held it out and Yukina's fingers brushed against his palm, their fingers intertwining as they walked side by side.


	21. Old Souls Warmed Over

The temple grounds are just as beautiful as the last time they'd all been there together. Wandering the dense forest, pinpricks of sunlight through the tree boughs, flowers blooming and moss growing over rocks that'd been there longer than they all had been friends. Kurama couldn't help but wonder if the forest missed and longed as much as they had. The passing of the one who used to walk the dirt paths. He could have asked, Hiei told him, but he preferred not to. Even nature grieved in its own way.

Once the temple had come into view, Hiei's hand slipped from his own and though Kurama missed the contact and its warmth, the press of the fire demon's youki remained against his own long after he disappeared from view. There was the sound of sliding shogi and Kurama chuckled softly. Hiei must have been getting to work early. It was one of their reasons for coming so early. Often times, the team came as a group and had a party on the temple grounds complete with stories and laughter and at times tears. Put would take flight over head, wings stretched out enough to block the sun and in the glare, it was as if they could see her light.

Even Hiei tipped his head back and greeted the warmth with a smile.

Walking the familiar path trailing around the side of the temple toward a grassy hillside teeming with flowers swaying in the breeze. Tucking his hair behind his ear as he walked, a slab of stone erected in the midst of the flowers with a name engraved on its face that he knows well and likely will for the rest of his days. There are a number of epithets beneath it including the smaller writing in Yusuke's familiar lilted script, the kanji for 'grandmother' putting a smile on Kurama's face.

Deciding what to say was always the difficult part of these trips. Everyone made them at one point or another but what discussions they had with her were theirs. Kurama lingers a moment, standing with his fingers tangled in his hair and staring down at the grave. He'd buried many in his years, more than he would have liked, and some that he didn't mourn for very long. The dull throbbing ache in his chest from her loss was evidence of how he'd grown not only as a person but fond of her presence.

Kurama breathed in deeply then exhaled, and as the breath left him, a smile curved his lips. He sank to his knees and the flowers parted to make space for him as he settled. It's easier to gather his thoughts when he closes his eyes and tries to imagine her. Would she be facing him or looking away? Smoking the cigarettes that she liked or the pipe that she found an interest in? Standing or sitting to enjoy the scenery?

"Hiei comes by to fix up the patches in the roof and I tend to the flowers," Kurama says.

The distant sounds of Hiei hammering away and the flowers bending to rest against his fingertips proof of the claim.

"Kuwabara and Yusuke switch off who mows the grass, they both don't like it but Keiko insists."

They all had their roles to play. Genkai had given them shelter when they needed it most, left her land to them which was a home to her for who knew how long, and the least they could do was maintain it. While Kurama and Hiei didn't need the lecture, both Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed empowered by it and Keiko was considerably pleased when they started committing. Needless to say, it brought them all closer than ever.

"Yukina helps injured demons and trains the younger ones."

There were a number of youth in the Ningenkai, many lesser demons from the Makai believing that the human realm would be a suitable place to raise their children. Teach them not to be afraid of mankind and also mankind to not fear demons. Yukina took well to teaching the little ones, her gentle yet firm approach warming them up to her quickly.

"And my stepfather employs quite a few in his company, it's grown in the last few years."

Kazuya was intent on helping as many demons as he could. His explanation lying in that not only did he feel it imperative because Kurama was a demon but because everyone deserved a chance. If Kurama didn't know him well enough, he would have said that Kazuya was only saying it for Shiori's benefit and to save face. But even out of his mother's eye and away from her listening ear, Kazuya advocated for demons and treated him kindly. There was no lie in his voice and he walked to the same beat regardless of who was listening or watching.

"What else…"

Losing himself in his thoughts and rambling was a common occurrence but she was a fairly good listener even in life.

"Oh." Running his finger along the ring, twisting it one way then the other as it dawned on him, a sheepish chuckle leaving him. "Well, this might not come as a surprise to you, but Hiei and I are getting married in the spring."

Although he would have been happy to marry Hiei anytime, the fire demon insisted on the spring. When questioned about it he just shrugged and mumbled something about flowers. It wasn't until later when he was half-dozing and softened by sleep that he admitted wanting to marry in the park where their first date had been. The flowers would be blooming and it'd be nice. Sentimental. Kurama didn't have the heart to tease him, and couldn't find the words to. In that moment, he'd fallen in love with him all over again.

The gentle press of Hiei's youki at his back eased him from his thoughts and Kurama smiled mischievously. He might not have been able to tease him then but now was a different story.

Lowering his voice to a stage-whisper, Kurama cupped his hand around the side of his mouth as he spoke. "He accidentally proposed and he's still a bit shy over it."

"Kurama." Hiei grumbled, and Kurama knew that he was glaring at his back and couldn't help but laugh.

"If you could be there, we would appreciate it, Genkai."

Kurama opened his eyes and smiled at the old woman sitting upon her tombstone, though she was corporeal, there was a faint glow outlining the length of her frame in wisps of light blue energy. She rested her chin in hand and smiled at him, the tiredness in her eyes joined with amusement and fondness.

"You're right, it's not a surprise." Genkai chuckles warmly, smirking when she looks between them. "In fact, I would have thought you both tied the knot already, had some demon tradition or were just half-assing it."

"What was that, hag?" Hiei snaps, though it lacks its usual heat and Genkai looks undeterred when she leans forward and points a gnarled finger at him.

"Exactly what I said, pipsqueak."

The two of them glare one another down and Kurama sighs. Even their bickering is good-natured and though they throw barbs at one another for a minute, he knows that Hiei is smiling and the slight twitching at Genkai's lips hint at one she's fighting back. Once they've exhausted their capacity for sassing one another, Genkai turned her attention back to Kurama and her eyes softened.

"How's that boneheaded student of mine?" Genkai asks quietly, the care hidden behind the half-hearted insult. Kurama knew that she was worried over Yusuke. The last time he visited, she sat at his side and brushed her fingers along the inscription for 'grandmother' with a faint smile. He said nothing at the time and neither did Hiei.

"He's doing well, running the ramen shop and taking time to do jobs for the Reikai is keeping him busy." Kurama says, debating on whether or not to share all of the changes that'd been going on since her death.

Genkai shook her head and looked up at the sky. For a moment, none of them spoke, lingering in their memories and the hopes of tomorrow. Hiei stepping forward to stand at Kurama's side and laying a hand on his shoulder. Genkai lowered her head and looked at him, her gaze running over him though it lingered at his sword, the ring hanging from its hilt matching the one on Kurama's finger.

She huffed, seemingly finding what she had been looking for.

"And that wedding of yours," she begins and Hiei stiffens up, Kurama's hand resting over his own. "I'll put in a request with the Reikai to be there."

With that, she stands and pivots on her heel, her hands behind her back. There's a faint smile playing on her lips but it's gone as quickly as it comes as she vanishes from sight. Her words lingering in the air as they look up at the sky.

"Make it a good one, got it?"

Kurama stares, unsure of how to answer or what to say. He looks to Hiei who seems just as confused.

"What constitutes a good wedding?" Kurama asks, and though the question is rhetorical, he's momentarily thrown when he receives an answer.

"Any one that you're attending."

Hiei pulls away from him and starts up the hill without another word. Kurama staring after him and turning over the words in his mind. In that instant, he wasn't sure what Hiei meant by that.

"Was that a compliment?" Kurama called after him, standing as Hiei picked up the pace. "Hiei?"

When he was full-blown running, Kurama gave chase, Hiei's laughter trailing on the wind as Kurama called after him.

"Hiei!"


	22. The Past Is Just That

Keiko is used to seeing Yusuke's friends around the shop. Though it was a hang-out spot at first and Yusuke was often there to help them out and see them off, she found quite a bit in common with them. Kurama was the most level-headed out of the four-man group, a wonderful person to talk to, and enjoyed all of the little things that she couldn't seem to drag Yusuke into.

He was especially good at calling Yusuke out when she couldn't and making him listen. Kuwabara was arguably her favorite. He came by to help her out with deliveries and she gave him free meal vouchers. Being a university student wasn't easy and he was doing his best with catch up after all of his adventures.

It was only Hiei that seemed a bit standoffish around her. Whenever he came by, usually with Kurama, his head was always buried in his food and gaze averted when she tried to meet his eye. Kurama would nudge him or direct the flow of conversation toward him but Hiei would dodge questions or give curt answers. Keiko didn't mind it. She figured that he was just a quiet soul but they would share a look before leaving every time, and Hiei would shake his head, being the first out the door.

Keiko didn't mind. She accepted it as something that just was. That is until today. Hiei had come to the shop on his lonesome, dressed in his usual shade of black but casual clothing that made it less likely for him to stick out.

With his "alien persona" on display in the Ningenkai, he wore his hair down and often went without his bandana to complete the look of being an everyday person. As young and petulant as he looked, he truly fit the part of the begrudging young adult or at least someone who was tired and just getting through the day.

Like every other day, he buried his face in his his food and ate with the fervor of a starving man. Keiko raised a brow as she served him his third bowl of ramen. Knowing how much Kurama cooked when they were all over and that Hiei knew how to cook for himself, she doubted that he'd be starving. In fact, she kept feeling eyes on her every time she turned her back.

After the seventh bowl, Keiko folded her arms across her chest and stared down at him as he ate his food.

"Yusuke isn't here, y'know?" Keiko says, eyebrow raising when he stiffened up, red eyes flicking up to her.

She can practically see the gears turning in Hiei's mind and wherever Yusuke is, she hopes that he can forgive her. Keiko keeps moving as she talks, cleaning the counter and straightening the condiments.

"You know, he told me a lot about you and some of the things you do." Keiko says as she turns to wash the bowls that Hiei's used up already, deciding to go in for the kill. "Including avoiding things that you want to talk about and people you want to talk to."

The sound of splintering wood had her glancing over her shoulders and Hiei was staring at the disposable chopsticks in his hand. The wood was cracked and the sticks were split in half, crushed in his grasp. He guiltily laid the pieces on a napkin and covered it up likely with the intention to throw it away later.

"So, Hiei…" Keiko set another pack of disposable chopsticks on the table, though she kept her hand over it when he reached for it. "Assuming you're not here to talk to Yusuke, what do you want from me?"

Hiei hesitated and glanced between the chopsticks, his bowl of half-eaten ramen and Keiko. Though she didn't miss the way that his gaze flicked to the door as if planning a quick escape, she knew that he wasn't a coward. He was just caught and looking for a possible out.

In a way, he reminded her of Yusuke. Remembering the way the two of them squabbled and hurried out of the shop when the news of Hiei's proposal hit solidified it for Keiko. Weird as it might have been, those two were like brothers. Which meant that Yusuke's supposed "emergency" might not have been a coincidence.

"To apologize," Hiei finally says, looking up at her with solemn eyes that made Keiko think twice about teasing him that he hadn't actually said something.

"Apologize?" Keiko shrugs. "For what?"

Hiei tenses up at the question and Keiko thinks to ask him if he was alright but the determination and set of his jaw tells her to lend him the silence to gather his thoughts.

"A few years ago, the incident at the docks," Hiei scowled and curled his fingers into fists on either side of his bowl. "I…used you to get to Yusuke so I could gain the Artifacts of Darkness he procured."

Keiko raised a brow at that but said nothing, giving him the time to tell the story in his own right. Hiei seemed to need the silence and the lack of customers meant no other ears to listen in. Yusuke did mention how much he hated being vulnerable in front of those he didn't know.

"And in doing so, I nearly turned you into a demon." Hiei opens and closes his hand, stealing a glance at Keiko then looking away. Keiko's eyebrows raised. He wasn't trying to avoid looking at her, he seemed like he couldn't. "It was wrong. No matter the reason, I shouldn't have used you like that. And I don't expect you to forgive me but—"

Keiko tapped her fingers along the edge of the counter. "The Shadow Sword runs the risk of possessing its user because of the stone it was made from." She ignored the wide-eyed look Hiei gave her, propping her head up with chin in hand as she looked at him from the other side of the counter. "And because of that, anyone who wields it finds their own emotions weaponized and twisted so that they're tempted to cause harm. So, it brings out the worst in you."

The more Keiko explained what she knew about the sword, the more Hiei seemed taken aback. Admittedly when she found out what he had done to her, she was angry to the point of wanting to find the little creep and smacking some sense into him herself. But when the explanation came out on what the sword did, she wondered just what kind of person Hiei was beneath it all.

Looking at him now, on the edge of his seat and tense as if he was ready to bolt at the drop of a dime, dodging her gaze but keeping himself firmly rooted as if trying to defy some need to hide — she figured he couldn't be that bad. Awkward, maybe. But not bad.

"Am I right?"

"Yusuke told you."

"Let's say that he filled me in." Keiko shrugged, unwilling to confirm or deny. Even though it was the truth, it was something Yusuke and Hiei could argue about later. "He promised no secrets and when he finally came back from the Makai, he told me as much as he could from the beginning."

Hiei barely flinches but she can see the slight twitch in his brow and the corner of his lips. Yusuke mentioned that the Artifacts were one of the hardest times for Hiei. It pushed him to be the worst version of himself and he hurt someone important to him.

"We're still working out some of the details but I appreciate the effort." Keiko says softly, easing the utensils toward him. "And I appreciate you apologizing to me."

Hiei looked from the utensils to her then back, picking them up with a grumbled thanks. She waits until he's split them and started to eat to start talking again.

"To be fair, I thought you were a bit of a creep."

He choked on the bite of food and looked up at her with wide eyes, noodles hanging from his lips. Turning his head away as he finished off the bite and swallowed, he cleared his throat then glared down at his noodles.

Keiko giggled softly. It was really fun to tease him. "You're really just sweet and a bit awkward."

"You're really not making this easy." Hiei grumbled, punctuated by a half-hearted huff and though he seemed annoyed, a smile played at his lips.

Keiko shrugged. Apologizing wasn't supposed to be easy and after what he did, this was probably the closest to easy that he was going to get from her.

"What I'm trying to say is, thanks for helping Yusuke. Thanks for coming by. And don't be a stranger," she points out with narrowed eyes. Hiei hunched his shoulders and tilted his head one way then the other. "Besides, I could use another level-headed person in this family."

"I count as level-headed?"

Keiko hums thoughtfully. "Well, now that you mention it."

"Hey," Hiei grits out, narrowing his eyes at her.

She laughs and holds up her hands with a smile. "You asked, not me." Keiko pushes away from the counter and turns around. "Want another bowl?"

She's halfway through making it when she hears the clatter of the empty bowl against the counter.

"Please."


	23. From Darkness and Light

Just as the Youko had always been a part of him, in some way, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame had become part of Hiei. Though they shared multiple characteristics and even echoed parts of each other's personalities, they were different at their core. Two souls sharing one body and both equally precious to Kurama. Where Hiei burned bright, the Dragon cast a shadow and there were moments when in the heat of battle, Hiei would grin and the Dragon's image would overlap his own.

Crimson eyes melded into violet, flicking toward him and when Kurama asked his name, it fell from his lips in a velvety tone that sent shivers running down his spine. Hiei was dangerous but Kamui was something entirely primal. And it still left Kurama in awe that they were happy enough to be his. While Hiei's ring was physical proof of his devotion to Kurama, Kamui offered his soul and his energy stirred beneath Kurama's skin, thrumming in time with his own. Lying together, tangled in one another and the sheets, Kamui's hair draped over his shoulders and his scales shining in the morning light.

With his eyes closed, he resembled Hiei. Older, powerful, but Hiei nonetheless. It was only when his eyes opened and focused on Kurama that he understood. Beneath the skin, the fire demon rested but Kamui was in control. A wealth of emotions were presented to him — affection, devotion, consideration, fondness, and curiosity to name a few. His fingers threaded in Kurama's hair and brushed it away from his forehead, soft kiss-swollen lips pressed to his forehead.

Laying his hand on Kamui's chest, Kurama smiled as he felt the brush of his lips at the crown of his forehead and the smile pressed to his skin.

"You're thinking." Kamui said, not quite a question but a statement, and Kurama chuckled.

"I never thought it would be possible to have everyone in my life and have it work out so well."

And honestly, he hadn't. He believed that his mother would have rejected him when she knew of his demon nature. That Hiei wouldn't have returned his affections. Yusuke and Kuwabara might have met their end on their misadventures. Their group would have fallen to pieces, torn apart by the hand of time and all that he'd found joy in would be lost to him. Time and time again, his own cynicism was disproven and it left him jarred. Uncertain.

And happy.

Kamui hummed thoughtfully, cupping the nape of his neck and gently pressing his thumb to his jaw, guiding Kurama to tip his head back. "Want my opinion?"

"Of course." Kurama smiled, leaning into the touch and turning onto his stomach despite the protest in his lower back, resting his arms on his chest and propping his head up on them.

Kamui smoothed his hand across his shoulder blade, curling his fingers in Kurama's hair as he talked. "You all suffered. For different reasons, and those moments will be part of you for some time to come. Some may believe you're underserving of that."

His gaze flicked to the corner and Kurama followed it with his eyes, seeing Hiei's sword propped up against the wall, the ring glimmering when it caught the light.

"Or this."

Kurama looked back at Kamui and found him smiling fondly, violet eyes warm and loving, crinkled at the corners. Mused hair fanned out beneath his head and marks from Kurama's teeth and nails littering his chest but he seemed happy. Kurama nearly melted under the soft touches behind his ears and at the sides of his neck, eyes drifting shut. Everything was warm and hazy, Kamui's voice washing over him and drawing him in like the tide.

"And it's strange. That mortals are so quick to believe themselves deserving of pain than happiness or to deny themselves. Or inflict wounds upon others when they're unhappy with themselves.'

Kurama's eyes fluttered open and his brow furrowed. Despite looking forward, Kamui's gaze seemed to be on something else. Something that Kurama could not see and was likely not in the present but the past or some other place only his eyes could view. Leaning forward, Kurama brushed their lips together and Kamui's eyes focused on him, lips pressing together and curving into a smile before parting as he pulled Kurama into a kiss. Lazily exchanging kisses, soft nuzzling and whispers pestering into companionable silence. Kamui hummed pleasantly and pressing another lingering kiss to Kurama's forehead before settling, brushing his knuckles against his cheek.

"What I mean to say is, you've earned this and all that comes with it." Palming his cheek, the imploring look on a face that resembled Hiei's so much tugged at Kurama's heart. "Let yourself be happy."

He felt his face heating up and smiled fondly, leaning into the touch and his eyes drifted shut. For the first time, he believed it was possible. To be happy. To allow himself to have this. To feel that he deserved it. He could try it.

"Are you blushing?"

Kurama's eyes shot open and he pressed his fingers to his cheek. Sure enough, his skin felt hot and the sly grin on Kamui's face only made his face feel warmer.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Kamui threw his head back and laughed, and Kurama couldn't help but laugh along.


	24. Definition of Family

"Holy shit, you're telling me it actually worked!" Yusuke screeches despite Keiko glaring at him and Shiori shaking her head, whether at the word usage or Yusuke's loudness, Hiei's unsure.

Nonetheless, Yusuke drags him into an ill-advised headlock and tells him that it actually worked. The smell of salt hitting Hiei's nose and he knows that it's Kuwabara trying not to cry or perhaps Kazuya who'd been holding back tears since the evening began. Keiko pries Yusuke off of him and Hiei gives her a thankful nod only to be dragged into a one-armed hug by Kuwabara. Struggling against it is futile as Yusuke joins in and Kuwabara waves over Kurama to join them. Hiei's lips twitch and he tries not to smile but it's hard not to.

Looking across their living room, Shiori and Kurama hug and exchange words while Kazuya wipes the tears from his eyes and hugs Kurama tight. The bespectacled man sniffs heavily and claps a hand on Kurama's shoulder, giving him a proud smile before letting him go, wrapping an arm around Shiori's shoulders as she tries to comfort him.

Botan's voice is loud somewhere in the crowd as she talks to Yukina and Keiko about the wedding and how it'll be. Hiei's yet to tell anyone of the arrangements besides Kurama but it feels like now everyone will be clamoring to know.

Kurama wraps his arm around Hiei's waist when he's close enough and bunched together, Hiei feels both warm and overwhelmed with a feeling that'd been turning in his chest since the evening began. Kurama squeezed his hip and Hiei sent a wave of appreciation through their link.

"Can't believe the shrimp is getting married, should've known it was Kurama though," Kuwabara said, the tears beading at the corner of his eyes slipping down his cheeks though he smiled widely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiei groused, narrowing his eyes.

Kurama turned his head and tried to hide his laughter and smile though the tremble in his shoulders gave him away.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you guys were already married way back when." Yusuke chimes in, grinning at Hiei.

"The whole castle thing with the four beasts, right?" Kuwabara says, and Hiei can feel his face heating up just thinking about it.

"Oh wow," Kuwabara nudged Hiei. "So Kurama's been saving our lives since way back, huh? Hiei wouldn't leave his husband behind."

Hiei knew that he was red in the face now and glared at them with as much heat as he could muter. "I'll kill you both," he threatened, glaring daggers at both of them as they snickered and exchanged wide grins. "I know where you sleep."

Yusuke barely suppressed laughter between his words. "I don't know, Hiei. Married men shouldn't sneak into other people's rooms, y'know."

Hiei's eyes twitched and another quip resting on his tongue steadily died as Kurama pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Though his anger didn't immediately melt away, he does smile and he glances at Kurama with a softness to his eyes.

"And Kurama saves us again," Kuwabara stage-whispered to Yusuke, the latter trying not to laugh.

"Oh, but y'know what I just noticed." Yusuke patted Kuwabara's shoulder and Hiei sighed.

"What?"

"I'm with Keiko, you and Kurama are getting married, which means…" Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara toothily. "Last man standing."

Kuwabara stiffened up and shouted. "Hey!" With some of the eyes in the room gravitating toward them, he lowered his voice. "I'm just working until I'm good enough that I can help out Yuki—" The sound dies when he sees Hiei staring at him.

The fire demon rolls his eyes. "My sister can handle herself, work on being worthy of her time instead of what you can provide for her materialistically."

Yusuke's eyes went wide and tapping the rim of his ear, he said. "I'm sorry, was that you giving Kuwabara **dating **advice?"

"Is this why you needed a whole team because you're constantly stating the obvious?"

Kurama's laughter rung out and Hiei's eyes went wide as he looked at him, a smile tugging at his lips. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked amused and nudged ne another, gesturing to Hiei and the look on his face.

"This is why we were sent in Hiei." Kurama said playfully, tilting his head as he looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Without us, they wouldn't be able to get anything done."

"Okay, we did get stuff done, like.." Kuwabara looks at Yusuke for back-up and Yusuke glances upward.

"The succession thing with Genkai?"

"That was guesswork," Hiei interjected. "And you both nearly died, try again."

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at one another then Kuwabara snapped his fingers. "Rescuing Yukina!"

Hiei tilted his head and mulled it over, glancing at Kurama for confirmation. "That's one?"

Kurama looked back down at Hiei with a small smile then glances back to the hopeful pair. "You get one."

Yusuke broke away from the hug and high-fives Kuwabara, Hiei allowing them to cheer for a bit before he piped up.

"Name another."

Yusuke narrows his eyes at him. "Okay, you better hope that I don't speak at your wedding or else I'm telling everything."

Kuwabara laughs at the way Hiei glares but the mention of details does make him perk up immensely. Hiei knew that Kuwabara was taller than him but seeing him tower over with a rapid flow of questions is something else. "Speaking of, when's it going to be? You guys know where it's gonna be? Who's best man do I get to be? And you gotta have a bachelor party but since we're all friends… I call going with Kurama. Hiei'd probably get my eyebrows burned off before the night's over."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Why settle for just your eyebrows?"

"See?!" Kuwabara screeched.

"He's harmless, Kuwabara." Kurama teased. "And much of the details haven't been worked out yet, but.." With a quick glance at Hiei, he smiled gently. "I think we would both like it to be sooner rather than later."

"Harmless my ass," Kuwabara glares at Hiei and Hiei mimes his eyebrows being burnt off.

Yusuke tried not to laugh and pretended he didn't see anything when Kuwabara looked at him. Hiei glanced up at Kurama and shrugged at the mention of details. He had ideas that he expressed but nothing was set in stone.

"As long as I get to marry you, it doesn't matter to me." Hiei admits, looking at the pair. "Sooner rather than later."

Yusuke pressed his hand to his chest and pretended to swoon. "That was the softest thing I've ever heard."

Kuwabara patted the side of his head, squinting as if he was trying to make sure he'd heard right.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the theatrics of it all, unfolding his arms to wrap one around Kurama's waist. The nuzzling brings a smile to his face and he doesn't mind letting the others see. He had the rest of their lives to show Kurama just how much he loved him.


	25. Tying the Knot

When the mark appeared, Kurama wasn't sure what to think of it. Like the Dragon's mark on Hiei's arm, it was a swirling mass of living ink moving across his skin and settling right beneath his collarbone. The skin felt tender as Kurama ran his fingers across it but there was fairly little pain. Only the stirring of youki beneath his skin and a faint dark glow outlining the mark as the ink took shape. Leaning closer to the mirror, one hand braced on the bathroom sink, Kurama smiled warmly as the ink took the shape of a dragon chasing its tail. Small and almost delicate in appearance yet radiating energy twisting and turning around his fingertips as he moved his fingers across his skin. The flow of youki trailed and the ink shifted as Kurama ran his fingers down his chest and across. Every time it would reform into a dragon and Kurama smiled at his reflection, stiffening up at the sight of Kamui leaning against the bathroom doorway, smiling at him.

"Admiring it?"

Kurama huffed, turning to face him as he pulled himself up onto the counter. "Thinking of what you said about deserving everything that I've been given."

"Earned." Kamui gently corrected, walking closer and settling his hands on Kurama's hips as he stood between his legs. "Nothing in this life is given."

Kurama chuckled softly, draping his arms across his shoulders and toying with the longer strands of pitch black hair, smiling at the soft purr as the dragon closed his eyes. "Earned, then."

He looked about the Dragon's body for his mark, finding it not near his collarbone or his torso.

"Looking for something?" Kamui asked, lips drawn back in a toothy smile.

Kurama arched a brow and narrowed his eyes at him. He loved that cocky smile on Hiei's face and it went double for Kamui. Sensing that this might not have been something to tease over, the dragon pulled his right arm back and held it up. Kurama's breath hitching at the sight of flowers, roses intact, almost as if his Rose Whip had been made into living ink and seared into the flesh. Kurama could feel his youki shifting beneath the surface and Kamui hummed distractedly as Kurama ran his fingers over it, the mark glowing purple outlined with white. Once he pulled his fingers away, the glow dissipated and he smiled as Kamui pressed his lips to the mark on his skin. A jolt of electricity running down Kurama's spine and he tightened his grip on the dragon's shoulders, feeling something wet and warm flick across the mark.

"Kamui." Kurama said, a low rumble to his voice as he felt sharp fangs run across the tender skin. "What are you doing?"

"Humans have a custom of copulating their marriage if they wish to do so," Kamui explained far too calmly for the things he was doing with his tongue. Kurama bit back a curse at the light nip to his skin and could practically feel Kamui smile. "Demons are the same, are they not?"

Swallowing thickly, Kurama willed a nod and his eyes fluttered shut as he drew in a gasp.

"I need to hear you, rose," Kamui muttered close to his ear and Kurama dug his nails none too gently in his back.

"Yes."

Kamui held him closer and the mark pressed against Kurama's side, familiar and warm, as if they were two parts of the same whole.


	26. Love Me Still

_Here is my hand for you to hold_

_Here's a part of me they have not sold_

"Alright, what do you think?" Kuwabara asked, stepping out of the view of the mirror and folding his arms, eagerly glancing between it and Hiei.

Hiei pressed his fingers to the knot in his tie and smoothed his fingers over the silk black shirt. All things considered, he couldn't argue with the results. His hair was still messy and "fluffy" as Botan and Keiko had put it but Yukina insisted that Kurama would have it no other way. It was "trademark Hiei" as they put it and Hiei rolled his eyes, enduring the teasing before they left with varying calls of congratulations and quick hugs exchanged. Yukina's hands lingering on his cheeks and her forehead rested against his own as she muttered soft words that would linger in his heart til the end of time.

"Mother would have been happy," she said in a hushed whisper meant only for them.

Hiei squeezed his eyes shut at the thought and felt a warmth building in his chest. Resting his hand over it, the dull aching reminding him of a creaking lock on the verge of breaking and a snap as something warm rolled down his cheek.

"Woah, is it that bad?" Kuwabara called, hesitantly reaching for Hiei and as the fire demon focused, he noticed why.

A thin trail of moisture falling from the corner of his eye and the soft tap of something against the ground drew their attention to the floor.

"Holy shit, are you alright, Hiei?"

Hiei bent down and scooped up the tear gem. It didn't look like Yukina's. It's small and dark, muddled with grey like a frozen flame. It glistens in the light and Hiei rolls it about in his palm before closing his fingers around it.

"Kuwabara," Hiei grits out, looking up at him with his lips pressed into a thin line. "Can you find me twine?"

_I've wandered far, I've had my fill_

_I need you now, do you love me still?_

"So, what's the deal with this park?" Yusuke asked, walking across the bridge with his hands tucked in his pockets. Kurama strolled ahead of him looking about as the flowers on the cherry blossom trees bloomed, the sun shining from overhead, a cloudless blue sky and the quiet lull of nature leaving him with a smile. "Has to be something special that Hiei wanted to get married here, yeah?"

"It is," said Kurama, laying his hand on the railing of the bridge and running his fingers over the splintered wood and the holes. "It's where we had our first date."

Yusuke chuckled. "No kidding?"

Kurama glanced back at him and Yusuke whistled low, shaking his head.

"Hiei didn't strike me as the kind of guy who dates."

"The man you know is different from the one that I see when it's the two of us," Kurama said warmly and with a love that was bone-deep.

"Guess that's what love is like, huh?" Yusuke muttered, coming to stand by his side, looking down at the stream running beneath the bridge. "Being able to be your whole self with the person you like."

Kurama laid his hand against his chest over the mark etched into his skin and the very fibers of his soul.

"It is."

_Only you have seen the hidden part of me_

_Call me fool hearted if you will_

Mukuro's energy gave her away but she hadn't been hiding it either. Since the moment she stepped into the Ningenkai, Hiei felt her presence and as she passed the threshold of his front door, he turned to greet her from the living room.

"You came."

Mukuro walked from the entry hall, her hands tucked into the pockets of her suit pants, a smile curving her lips as she took a look at him. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." She said, unwilling to hide the pride in her voice as she neared him. "Are you ready?"

Hiei glanced down at his suit then sighed, smiling faintly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then you've always been." Mukuro laid her hand on his shoulder, tilting his head up with her thumb pressed to the underside of his jaw. "I'm proud of you and how far you've come."

Hiei swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling the pressure welling up though he fought it back. Her one good eye looked him over as she cradled the back of his head as if he was something precious. Hugging him close to her with her arms wrapped around him loosely, he closed his eyes and laid his hand against her back.

"And you have a ways to go." Mukuro said, running her fingers through his hair. "But you won't be alone."

Kuwabara's fumbling continued upstairs and broke the stillness. Hiei pulled away and went to go check on him to make sure he didn't kill himself, leaving Mukuro standing in the living room to watch him go.

_I loved you then, do you love me still?_

_So many smiles and lies surround me_

"Did we miss it?" Jin shouted, ricocheting through the tree boughs before coming to float right over the stream's surface.

Yusuke looking over his shoulder as he leant against the railing then turned to face him. "Nah, everyone's just on their way over."

A few others, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Rinku, and Chu had already showed up. Jin telling that Touya would be by but he wanted to visit Hiei first. Yusuke didn't quite like the sound of that but he figured the Ice Master wouldn't make a scene on today of all days. And Hiei wouldn't want to ruin it for Kurama either.

While they greeted Kurama and joked about the day's events, Yusuke spied a small group walking up the pathway leading to the bridge, one in particular breaking into a sprint.

"Big brother!"

Kurama's head jerked up at the cry and he looked over his shoulder, eyes wide. "Shuuichi?" He held up his hands to steady his younger brother as Shuuichi doubled over, trying to catch his breath once he crossed the bridge to him. "What are you doing here, I thought you had exams."

Yusuke huffed. Leave it to Kurama to remember what's important.

Shuuichi straightened up with a deep breath then threw up his hands. "What do you mean what am I doing here?" He gestured to Kurama's entire ensemble. "You're getting married!"

At the flat look Kurama gave him, Shuuichi shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"And I took them."

Rolling his eyes, Kurama hugged his brother tightly, spying Shiori and Kazuya standing at the far side of the bridge.

"Mother…"

Shiori opened her arms to him as he stepped away from Shuuichi and walked toward her, practically engulfing her in a hug and lifting her off her feet. Kazuya looked on with a fond smile and stepped forward to join the hug, clapping a hand on Kurama's shoulder. Yusuke let the moment linger before speaking up.

"Now, I hate to be the one to ask, but..how are we going to fit everyone on this bridge?"

_Empty expectations, faceless fears_

_Sometimes this life is a bitter pill_

"Come on, man!" Kuwabara shouted from the doorway. "We're gonna be late, Hiei!"

"I'm coming!" Hiei growled for the fourteenth time, trying to make sure that he had everything as he darted from one room of the house to the next. Untethering his ring from his sword and stuffing it in his pocket, he patted himself over and muttered curses under his breath.

"Brother, please hurry up!" Yukina called and Hiei sighed loudly, racing downstairs.

"Where did I put it, I just had it…"

Hiei looked around before finding it right where he left it on the table. The gem on a twine necklace, glimmering in the sunlight pouring in from the windows.

"It's beautiful…"

Hiei turned on his heel to find Yukina standing a few paces away, her hands resting at her stomach and smile soft.

"Did you…?"

Hiei opened his mouth to tell her how it happened but Kuwabara interjected, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Saw him cry it myself."

Staring at Kuwabara flatly, Hiei turned to Yukina and asked. "… Is it too late to get Yusuke as my best man?"

"Hey!"

_I love you now, do you love me still?_

_You have been mine since time untold_

"I can't believe this is happening…" Botan sniffled and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. Shizuru patted her side, arm wrapped around her waist, a lollipop between her lips. Out of respect for Kurama and Hiei, she decided to forgo smoking for today. Atsuko stood next to her without nary a drink in hand, nursing a bottle of water with a wistful smile as she watched Keiko fuss over Yusuke's suit jacket.

"Hold it together, Botan." Koenma said, clearing his throat and swiping his finger under his own eyes.

Jorge leant closer and though he tried to keep his voice low, everyone nearby heard. "But Lord Koenma, you're crying too."

"Hush!" Koenma snapped and Jorge recoiled, hiding behind Botan who laughed cheerily.

Yusuke turned and shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth. "Hey everybody! Move your asses, they're coming!"

_Our love is immortal, don't you know?_

_Others will come and they will go_

Out of all the people that Hiei thought he'd be stopped by before coming to his wedding, Touya wasn't one of them. The Ice Master stood in silence and Hiei motioned for Kuwabara, Yukina and Mukuro to go along ahead of him, walking alongside Touya in silence. There was much that went unsaid between them and while they never may be friends they did have a common thread.

Hiei breathed in deeply then sighed, glancing toward him. "How I treated you at the party was uncalled for."

Touya opened his mouth then closed it as if unsure whether he should reply then finally glanced toward him. "…I shouldn't have put your feelings for him into question."

As the bridge came into view and Hiei saw Kurama waiting for him, it took everything not to snap at Touya when he gripped his wrist before he could run forward. Looking back, the Ice Master looked at war with himself but finally came to a conclusion and gave him a smile.

"Congratulations, Hiei."

Hiei's eyes softened and he nodded, Touya's grip on him easing and they clasped hands, giving a firm shake.

"… Thank you, Touya."

_But I love you young and I love you old_

_Only you have seen the other side of me_

"Jorge, are you recording?!" Yusuke shouted as everyone else found their places, wanting to see the couple as well as they could. Some floated in mid-air with Jin, others sat on the railings or the grass, but Hiei and Kurama stood in the middle of it all side by side.

Jorge checked the camera once more then nodded. "Yep!"

"Why do we need to record this?" Hiei grumbled lowly, glancing at Kurama.

Kurama seemed happy that everyone was so excited and glanced at Hiei. The glimmer of happiness in his eyes and the bright smile that lit up his face made his heart skip a beat. "Posterity, so you always remember."

Hiei huffed, rolling his eyes. "As if I would ever forget." He said, smiling at him fondly.

Kurama looked taken aback for a moment then smiled warmly, leaning closer.

"Don't you dare kiss him now!" Yusuke shouted.

_Call me naive, I think you will_

_I loved you then, do you love me still?_

After their vows had been said and the rings exchanged, Hiei held up his hand to stop Koenma from talking. Koenma looking on irritably and then awe-filled as Hiei pulled the necklace from his pocket.

"Where did you…" Kurama whispered and Hiei shook his head, motioning for him to lean down.

Slipping it around his head and easing it down the length of his hair to rest against his neck, Hiei gently eased his hair from beneath the twine.

"It was from you," Hiei muttered, liking how the darkness of the gem contrasted to Kurama's white suit. "From thinking about you. And everything after."

Framing Kurama's face in his hands, he gently ran his thumbs beneath his eyes, letting his gaze drift to the gem.

"An immortal flame."

_Here are the eyes that only see you_

_Here's the mouth that only calls your name_

Koenma cleared his throat to get their attention and Kurama stood upright, gaze flicking to Hiei who smiled at him instead of looking at Koenma. "Well, if there are any other words you both would like to say?"

"Just three." Hiei interjected and Koenma squinted at him before gesturing for him to continue. Looking at Kurama pointedly, green eyes focused on him and for a moment, there was a flicker of gold. Hiei smiled wider, wondering if Kurama could see the flicker of violet in his own. Reaching out for his hand and lacing their fingers together, Hiei asked. "You and me?"

Kurama grinned and squeezed his hand. "You and me."

_Here is the song they cannot kill_

_I love you now, do you love me still?_


	27. Another One

It happened at a glance. The thought crossed his mind as quickly as it would any other as they wandered the markets, his hand in Kurama's, face tucked beneath his scarf but his eyes wandered. And he saw them. A young couple with their child observing a display in a shop's window, the little one tugging at their parents' hands and trying to goad them into going inside. Hiei's steps slowed and he blinked slowly as he watched. His imagination taking over as he thought about it. What would it be like if it was them? Surely, they'd talked it over before and weighed the options. Adoption was difficult especially in the Ningenkai and the Reikai, with their backgrounds, they were likely to cause trouble just as much as they were to be successful. Children were treasures but they weren't meant to be stolen, cared for and loved yes, but not treated as a commodity.

Then there were the logistics. If they had a child of their own, what would they be like?

Would they have his hair and Kurama's eyes? Or the opposite?

Would Kurama's dual nature have an effect?

What of the Dragon?

What would go wrong?

What wouldn't?

"That would be nice…" he muttered dazedly, tensing up at the touch to his waist and preparing for a fight until he noticed Kurama smiling down at him. There was a look in the fox's eyes, he'd seen something that interested him and Hiei knew at a glance what it was. Gaze flicking toward the small family as they walked off together, Kurama looked down at him and tilted his head.

"Do you want a family, Hiei?"

Hiei clenched his jaw. He knew that he didn't have to be defensive nor did he have to hold back. They'd been married for a few years now and they'd talked about it a few years ago. As far as providing went, they were well off. Far more than a couple their "age" should be though considering what they were, it made sense.

Still, a knot formed in Hiei's throat and he couldn't seem to just affirm. "In what sense?" He asked.

Kurama tilts his head toward where the couple had left. "Like them," he said softly. His youki curling around them as if he was trying to embrace Hiei with his entire being, coax him into understanding that it was alright.

Hiei smiled faintly, letting his eyes drift to the window display. "Do you?"

Kurama squeezed his hip and nodded. "I do."

Any control that Hiei may have had over his expressions as gone in an instance. A myriad of feelings ranging from excitement, determination, anticipation, worry, fear and love left him feeling warm and a bit dizzy. He closes his eyes, hoping it didn't show but his smile was wide and he turned his head away.

"Then we'll have to talk about it," he says, folding his arms across his chest and leaning a bit closer to Kurama as they walked.

Once he was sure no one was in earshot, he looked up at him and smiled. "I do too."

"We can talk about it when we get home," Kurama assured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.


	28. Looking to the Future

Going to the Reikai for answers to their query was the last thing that Hiei wanted to do. While he liked Botan and Koenma well enough, the Special Defense Force wasn't exactly on his list of trustworthy persons. Kurama distracted Koenma and Botan's questions, fielding them with ease while Hiei slipped away to the Archives. It was much easier to simply ask for information than steal it but as long as they didn't know why they were there, it was all the same.

Yet even after an hour or so, as far as the fruits of his labor went, there was nothing to yield. The scrolls he'd found in the Reikai centered around rituals to attune the souls, mating as some humans would've put it in pieces of literature that Kuwabara had shown him when asking about the Makai and demon customs. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought. Animals mated and while some demons had bestial traits, it was still uncomfortable to be treated as such. a stereotype that humans would simply have to unlearn if they wished to co-exist with demons.

Sighing and rolling up the scroll, Hiei startled when another was thrust into his face. his gaze drifted from the old parchment to the hand holding it. The familiar drape of his cloak on the form of a man who resembled him heavily. The Dragon raised a brow at him, tilting his head at his wide-eyed expression.

"What are you doing?" Hiei snapped in a low hiss, snatching the scroll from him. "If they see you —"

"They will only see me if I wish for them to see me," the Dragon interjected.

Hiei's anger faltered. he did notice that none of the aids who had originally been shadowing him were around. in fact, in this small section, they were the only ones present. sinking back, he looked down at the scroll that'd been offered instead of at the Dragon. It was still unsettling that the entity had chosen to resemble him over taking his own form. Almost as if he was speaking to another part of himself rather than something that existed long before any of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiei asked.

The Dragon huffed. "it would take you forever to find the information you sought."

"And yet, you knew where it was without trying."

The Dragon tilted his head, eyebrow raising and Hiei's eyes narrowed as their gaze met.

"You already knew," Hiei accused and the Dragon's silence told him all he needed to know. "Why didn't you tell us what you knew? save us the trouble of coming here."

"It's important that you find the answer for yourself," the Dragon said, the softness of his words and the even tone he used reminding Hiei just how old he was. even though the fire demon's youki flared, the Dragon calmed it with just a word.

undoing the scroll, Hiei's gaze drifted to the contents and as he read, his eyes widened.

"There are ways to create life through the manipulation of youki, however creating life that was not there previously requires the loss of life — in short, if you wish to create new life, you have to be willing to potentially sacrifice your own."

Hiei's gaze snapped to him and the Dragon tilted his head.

"It isn't so drastic in practice but if done improperly, death is unavoidable."

"…Kurama could die?"

The Dragon huffed, and it almost sounded like a laugh, the entity turned his head away. "Even now, you care more about him than yourself."

"Answer me, Kokuryuuha."

The title catches the Dragon's attention and his gaze snaps to Hiei's. a fire burning in his eyes as he crouches down, looking at him eye to eye. the close proximity to their faces letting Hiei see into the depths of the Makai, the endless void in those eyes darkening from crimson to black.

"I won't allow that to happen," his voice echoed in Hiei's mind, shook him to the depths of his core and something inside of him tensed and curled in on itself. he found it hard to breathe with the Dragon's presence, the weight of his gaze nearly made him buckle. and if he wasn't sitting, he might have fallen to his knees.

As if remembering his strength, the Dragon turned his gaze away and Hiei gasped. his hand coming to his throat and he grunted, taking a few shallow breaths while the Dragon collected himself. if that was his resolve, then Hiei would've hated to see his anger.

"For the ritual to be done, you have to combine your energies," the Dragon explained, tucking his hands in his pockets as he turned away from Hiei. "Seeing as you both do not possess a womb, it'll have to be created for the child to exist in."

"And then what?"

"You give your energy, as much as possible to keep them alive. within the matter of months, it will be stable but if you neglect it, then the child will die — flickering out like a tiny flame."

Hiei looked down at the scroll. "…this isn't done often, is it?"

"No. children do not often survive in the makai and even then, they're to fight on their own from a young age. To give your energy and potentially your life for something that might not be beneficial to you in the end or may kill you, most demons find it ludicrous. especially those who're of the same gender and unable to sire. As most demons don't hold land or property or a need to have heirs, it's not a common practice."

Hiei nodded slowly.

"…And the risk."

"Yes, demons often look out for themselves than each other."

Hiei sat up and rolled the scroll up, standing.

"Then why are you helping us?"

The Dragon huffed. "why indeed," he muttered, vanishing in a cloud of smoke and Hiei looked down.

"…Thank you, Kokuryuuha."


	29. Unbreakable Bonds

Shouldering off his cloak and hanging it up, Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose and for the umpteenth time tried to wrap his mind around this. The dragon's aid was beneficial but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. It couldn't be malice, the two of them hadn't argued in years and co-existing peacefully with the dragon often lead to the entity teasing him and giving him words of encouragement when needed. But he'd been oddly silent at times, especially during the course of that day when Hiei's emotions had been muddled by sensation.

He hadn't said anything. Let him find the answer for himself. and upon asking him, the entity turned away from their link and went to sleep again. Asking him would be difficult and waking him was unwise even for Hiei. However, there was something in his eyes.

_I won't let that happen._

Lost in his thoughts, Hiei stood there and stared off into the distance, trying to understand but only seeming to succeed with running himself in circles.

Kurama's arms slipped around his waist and Hiei allowed himself to be pulled back against his chest. "Talk to me," Kurama whispered softly.

Hiei closed his eyes at the nuzzling and let the tension loosen in his body. Leaning his weight slightly against Kurama and resting a hand on the fox's arm. The whisper relaxes him and he sighs, squeezing Kurama's arm lightly.

Carefully, Hiei explained his altercation with the Dragon and the answer that'd been brought from it. The dragon's disappearance and his lack of communication worrying him. Looking up at Kurama with a slight frown once he was finished, he worried over what he was going to say but it needed to be heard.

"I want this," Hiei admitted, looking down. "But.." Not if it meant losing Kurama.

Kurama gently rubbed his hand up and down Hiei's arm. "You will not lose me," he assures, his smile soft and a squeeze around his waist making it seem as if he was so sure.

Hiei wanted to argue but he found he couldn't with those eyes on him. "Despite knowing the risks, do you still.."

Kurama nodded. A challenging glint in his eyes, despite the measurements and playfulness, he'd made his stand and Hiei sighed. If he'd never felt love for this man before then what he was feeling now surely was it.

"So you decided."

Hiei's eyes widened and he looked forward, the Dragon leaning against the wall and watching them with an unreadable expression.

He stares for a moment longer then sighs, stepping away from the wall and turning to face them. His eyes meet Hiei's and Hiei returns the look. Recognition coloring his face as the Dragon turns away, walking further inside.

"You care," Hiei says abruptly.

the Dragon stops and scowls. "It's not going to be easy, you both will be weak for the first few months and maintaining it means you'll have to remain in the ningenkai. Let alone the threat of those who feel Youko's energy and come looking for a fight."

"Are you doubting we can handle it?"

The dragon huffs a laugh. "Don't insult me. If you were that weak, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd have died a long time ago."

Hiei smiles. The deflection. He knows it well and even his other half isn't able to keep it from his voice. "…You care."

The Dragon's scowl deepens and he shrugs.

Hiei smiles a little. "Thank you."

The dragon stiffens up and sucks his teeth. "Tch.. it's going to get noisy around here," he grumbles, disappearing. though he spares a glance over his shoulder. "Whatever happens, it's you and me." Whether he's speaking to Kurama or Hiei or both of them isn't implied and he doesn't elaborate, vanishing from sight.

Hiei smiles a little. At least both sides of himself are in agreement even if the dragon is a bit standoffish with his approval. He chalks it up to the entity showing embarrassment for the first time in his existence. glancing up at Kurama, Hiei looked down at where his hand touched Kurama's arm. "We condense our youki to create a womb and feed our energy into it. apparently, the first three months are the hardest because it'll be unstable."

"Let me make some preparations around the house, then." Kurama said, pressing a kiss to Hiei's head as he pulled away. "If what he says is true, we'll need all the protection we can get."

Hiei nods, comforted by the kiss. The idea of being vulnerable doesn't sit well with him and he wrinkles his nose at the thought of someone making an attempt on their lives in their own home. "I should tell Mukuro, if i'm here for so long, she'll worry." despite his irritation with the demoness and flippancy when regarding her, he does feel an itch beneath his skin, wondering how she'll take the news.

Kurama glances back at him, turning on his heel and walking closer. His fingers resting beneath Hiei's chin and he tips his head back, leaning down to kiss him again.

"Give her my regards." He mumbles against his lips, pressing a kiss to the clothed Jagan before leaving.

Hiei isn't sure how after being married for this long Kurama lights up the room with just his presence.


	30. Weighing the Odds

While Kurama worked toward fortifying their home, Hiei went to the Makai with the intention of telling Mukuro of the need for a leave of absence. The next nine months would be turbulent and with both himself and Kurama weak from trying for a child, they would need all of the time they could have. Hiei ran over what he was going to say multiple times in his head but everything seemed much harder to get out when he stood outside of her throne room.

"…Going to help me here too?" Hiei asks the Dragon, and the entity laughs in his mind.

"You're on your own in this," he says and Hiei rolls his eyes, going to grab his cloak.

"You're the worst."

"Absolutely."

Mukuro's reaction was unexpected. Detailing the situation, the demoness went from lounging in her chair to sitting upright at the edge of her seat. Staring at him as if he'd grown two heads and was spouting off nonsense, her one good eye wide.

"…A child?" She repeated.

Hiei nodded.

"You and Youko Kurama?"

Hiei grunted. "Who else?" he sighed, looking away. "If you don't approve-" a squeezing around his middle, his arms pressed tightly to his side and burnt orange hair filling his vision as he realized belatedly that he was being hugged. by her. Heat rose to his face and he thought to struggle and worm his way out of this but Mukuro hugged him closer, and he was grateful that no one else was around the throne room.

"So.. you do approve," Hiei mumbled, awkwardly looking everywhere but at her.

Mukuro's laugh is free and her shoulders shake, poorly contained mirth shining in her eye as she pulled away from him. "I told you before that i was happy for you. and I was right with whom, which means Kirin owes me."

"Wait, what?"

She shrugs. "I knew you were bluffing about wanting to fight him in the tournament. besides your sister and myself, you did have a soft spot for him."

"H-.. that's.."

She pats his shoulders and smiles. "And I'm finally getting a proper heir, i should make preparations myself."

"Mukuro…"

He knows her enough to know that she's kidding and she knows him well enough to know that he's embarrassed. Lightly patting his head, her fingers smooth through his hair and she hugs him close. Hiei glaring down at the floor.

"Thank you, for telling me..."

He closes his eyes, hesitating before his hand came to rest at her side.

When Hiei returns home, he's in better spirits and also has a considerable amount of toys from the Makai hidden in a basket beneath his arm. Mukuro gave him the fourth degree about child-rearing and to his surprise, she even sent Kirin to buy most of the toys. he told her a few times that the child wouldn't be here for awhile but she wouldn't hear it. And he didn't have the heart to remind her when she looked that happy.


	31. Her Name is Love

Hiei ignored the stares and stifled giggles as he walked through the rows of cubicles. Red outlined the corner of his vision and dribbled down the side of his face in sticky droplets clinging to his skin. He sighed heavily, standing outside of an office door and reaching out to turn the handle only to notice that bits of red were under his finger nails too. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and stepped inside, eyebrow raising at the serious look on Kurama's face. The redhead sitting at a desk with a seemingly endless stack of papers beside his computer monitor. He glanced up when the door opened and his eyes immediately softened as he laid eyes on them.

"Isn't this a wonderful surprise?"

Hiei huffed. The fox had a twisted sense of wonderful. "Your daughter is a menace."

Overhead, said daughter squealed and leant forward, pressing against the back of Hiei's shirt as she reached for Kurama. "Dad!" She poked and prodded at Hiei's cheek. "Papa, put me down!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You're the one who climbed up there, get down yourself."

He regretted saying those words as she started to lean back and forward, even going so far as to stand up on his shoulders and use his hair as a handhold. He suppressed a wince as she started to climb down, feeling something wet pressing against his back as she made her descent. Though once she reached the floor, she threw her hands up and Hiei glanced at her, giving a little clap.

She bounded for Kurama as quick as her little legs could carry her. Kurama chuckling and setting down his pen as he turned his chair so she could climb up into his lap. "She's my daughter now, is she?" He asked teasingly, looking up at Hiei as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hiei gestured wordlessly to his shirt and the state of his hair. Though he was used to his hair being down occasionally, red paint is not what he'd considered a good look for him. Stepping in Kurama's office, he closed the door so the prying ears and wandering eyes could return to their own affairs.

"For a few minutes," Hiei huffs, folding his arms across his chest. "Or until this is out of my hair. I can't decide."

Kurama leant down to nuzzle his daughter and she smiled up at him, holding up her hands to press them to his cheeks. Despite Hiei's current state, she didn't have a drop of paint on her from what Kurama could tell.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, glancing over her head to look at Hiei, trying not to laugh at how he looked.

"Finger-painting," Hiei grumbled, sitting on the edge of the desk. Kurama gave one look to the papers and gently shifted them over from the dripping red paint. Hiei pretended not to notice. "She decided to run over and hug me without washing her hands."

"You surprised me!" Their daughter pouted, but the mention of finger-painting made her perk up and she immediately turned her attention to Kurama, smiling widely. "Dad, I made you a picture!"

Kurama bit his lip to avoid laughing, looking down at her with an interested hum. "Did you? Do you have it with you?"

She shook her head. "The teacher said that it has to dry. And Papa's shirt has to dry too."

Hiei rolled his eyes, glaring at Kurama half-heartedly. "Laughing at your husband's misfortune? I actually liked this shirt." Though he had say that he was happy it wasn't his cloak at the very least.

Kurama chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I can't wait to see it then." Glancing at Hiei, he looked over his shirt from where he could see. There didn't seem to be that much paint aside from what was on his shoulder. "I can rescue your shirt from a little paint."

"You haven't seen the back of it," Hiei muttered, standing up and turning around.

Kurama covered his mouth with his hand. At least ten hand and food prints in red paint littered his back including ones at his shoulders. Well, that explained why she didn't have a drop of paint on her at least. Kurama's shoulders shook slightly and he tried to hold back his laughter, choking it down though his voice wavered as he spoke.

"That might be a little more difficult."

Their daughter tugged on Kurama's sleeve and motioned for him to lean down. Turning his attention back to her, he leant down and listened attentively as she whispered in his ear.

"I think a monster attacked Papa's back."

Kurama hummed softly, smiling playfully as he feigned a look of surprise. "I think you're right, firefly. What should we do?"

She took one look at Hiei's back and furrowed her brows, her face lighting up as she got an idea. "Flowers! The monster likes how dad smells, if you change how he smells, it won't like him anymore!"

Though he had to agree that it was a sound idea, Hiei glanced back and arched a brow at her. "Are you saying I smell bad?"

She tilts her head. "No, but you do have a lot of stuff on you."

"And whose fault is that?"

She shrugs. "The monster."

Hiei sighed and glared half-heartedly at Kurama, fighting down his own smile. It was like arguing with a little mastermind and it didn't help that Kurama was trying not to laugh.

"I'm right, right Papa?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

Hiei chuckles softly. "You're right."

Ignoring the little dance she does and the small fits of laughter that slips through Kurama's control, Hiei put on his best thoughtful expression. "Alright then, you have your plan. How do you intend to carry it out?"

She looked toward Kurama, the two of them sharing a playful smile and the sparkle in their eyes was so much alike that it made Hiei smile. Kurama loved her to pieces ever since she came into existence and she loved him right back. It didn't help that they were alike. A mischievous duo.

"Tell me how to help you, little one."

"Do you have any seeds like… suisen?"

Hiei nodded approvingly. She was learning more about flowers especially from Shiori, Yukina, Mukuro and Kurama. She seemed to take to them well enough and tried to help with many of them around the house. And Kurama, to his usual preparedness, opened one of his desk drawers and sifted through for seeds he tucked away. Even in times of peace, he was always prepared, unsure of what would happen. Pulling out a small pouch, he handed it to her and she took it with a soft thanks, nudging some of his papers aside. Opening up the pouch and letting the seeds spill out onto the desk, she set the pouch aside and covered them with her hands.

Hiei loved this part the most. She stuck her tongue to the corner of her lips and focused her youki into the seeds. Kurama's hand resting over hers as he watched her work.

"Remember what we talked about when we did it at home."

The fox had been trying to teach her little by little how to grow plants using her youki. Though she was still young, she was getting the hang of it.

"It's like… tiny little sparks inside trying to come out." Her eyebrows furrowed but Kurama's hand over her own made her smile and when she looked away, a surge of her youki caused the flowers to bloom. She jumped back into Kurama's chest with a startled cry. Hiei bursting into laughing and doubling over. "Papa! That's not funny!"

Kurama nearly began laughing but managed to hide it behind his hand. "Very good, firefly. You did it."

She huffed, giving a hard serious nod and puffing her cheeks, squinting at Hiei as he tried to stop laughing.

"Alright, alright…" Hiei chuckled, wiping at his eyes. "What's next?"

She picked up each of the flowers and started to make a crown like she'd asked Kurama to do time and time again. Her grip on the flower stems was a bit clumsy but she managed to get them into something close to a crown. Beckoning Hiei over with a wave of her hand, she frowned when he came closer and looked down at her.

"You have to bend down, papa. I'm not that tall."

Hiei knelt down instead and lowered his head, letting her sit the crown on his hair, tucking some of the stems in his hair so it wouldn't fall off. "Like this?"

"Almost…"

He couldn't see what face she was making or what she was doing but he felt something being tucked into his hair in different places.

"There, all done."

Hiei slowly lifted his head, adjusting to the added weight. "So, will I be safe?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

Hiei chuckled softly, tapping her nose with his own. "My hero."

"It's a good look for you," Kurama said and Hiei glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Is it?"

Even after years of marriage, fighting alongside one another and the occasional argument, Kurama still looked at him with the fondness and adoration of when they were first falling into this. The look still managed to make his heart skip a beat and Hiei scratched the back of his neck, chipping paint caught under his fingernails.

"Seeing you with flowers on you is a wonderful sight."

Hiei smiled faintly. "… Thanks."

Pressing his hand to the desk, he leant closer and Kurama leant up to meet him halfway. The kiss was gentle and soft and Hiei was more than happy to lean into the familiar warmth. A light tug at his shirt made Hiei pull away from him and look down at her, her arms folding across her chest.

"I saved you," she points out, tipping her head back and pouting.

Hiei chuckled, rolling his eyes with a fond smile. "You did." Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he bumped his nose against hers afterward. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," she says, looking up at Kurama expectantly.

Kurama leant down and nuzzled his head against hers, the little girl brightening up immediately and laying her hands over his.

"I'm proud of you, firefly."

Looking at the papers, Hiei hummed softly. "Busy day?"

Kurama nodded, looking down at the stacks. "One of my coworkers called out unexpectedly, and I'm the only one that knows how to handle all of her work."

Hiei sighed. That didn't sound good at all. With Kurama's work ethic, there was no telling how long it would take him or how deep in his head he'd get. Looking at their daughter as she played with Kurama's sleeves and wiggled her legs, Hiei weighed his options then looked around Kurama's office, pointing to an empty corner. "Can I use that?"

Kurama nodded, setting their daughter on her feet before turning back to his desk and picking up his pen. "Go ahead."

Hiei nodded, kneeling down and holding her hands in his. She looked up at him curiously and tilted her head. "Stay here and look after your dad, dragonfly. I'll be right back."

She nodded. "Papa, can you bring youko back with you?"

Hiei chuckled. Of course she wanted Youko. She practically took the stuffed fox everywhere with her. Though Hiei didn't regret making it for her at all. "I can," he promises, walking over to the window and unlocking it, sliding it open. "Close it behind me, alright?"

He climbed out then glanced back at her. "And what's the rule?"

"Don't open the window for strangers," she says and Hiei nods, leaping out and she closed the window behind him, sitting down with her arms wrapped around her legs.

Kurama began to return to his work, falling silent rather quickly as he began to go through the papers he had to sort through.

After some time, his daughter began to move about from watching the cars going by to splaying her legs out then lying back. Finally, she moved to rest her legs against the window and let her feet rock from one side to the other.

"Left, right, left right."

Hearing her voice was soothing despite his need to concentrate. And she was adorable as she continued on.

"Your coloring books and toys are still here from last time if you're bored, Aiko."

Half the time she would have too tay with him when he worked late, and he didn't want her to be bored. Boredom tended to lend way to mischief with his kit.

Aiko rested her head against the floor, arching her back enough to look at him upside down. "My colored pencils too?"

Kurama looked over to her momentarily and nodded. Sliding open the bottom drawer of her desk, he gestured inside before returning to his work.

Aiko rolled backward, head over heels then tumbled upright and shook her head. Dark hair curling at the ends ran down her back and draped over her shoulders, a fluffy mess or at least that's how Kuwabara put it when he saw her stumbling downstairs after waking up during one of the groups' early breakfasts.

Pushing to her feet and walking over, she looked through the drawer and hummed. "Hey dad, where do you put the pictures I make?"

"I hang them up in various places," Kurama said. "I have kept every single one you have made for me."

Some were in their bedroom, a few in the living room and one framed and sitting beside the other personal pictures in his office. It was worth keeping them. Showed how much she was progressing with her artwork and it warmed his heart to know that she made so many for him. She smiled at him sunnily and continued rummaging through the drawer.

"Dad, do you have tape?"

Kurama signed off on another paper then pointed toward the cabinet near the bookshelf. "It should be in the third drawer down."

He glanced up as she set her coloring books and pencils aside, pushing the drawer closed. Walking with assured steps and the confidence that reminded him so much of Hiei. She counted the drawers out loud before finding the one she was looking for and pulled it open with both hands.

"Got it!"

Kurama hummed in response, looking down and reading the papers he was working on.

It wasn't until he heard the tear of tape and paper that he looked up to find her standing on one of the chairs, putting up the pages she'd colored.

"Decorating my office?" He asked, smiling softly.

"Uh-huh." Aiko looked between two pictures, before going to put them both up. "You like colorful stuff."

"I do. Especially when they come from my favorite daughter."

Aiko grinned at him and turned around but stiffened up a second later, turning back and squinting at him. "I'm your only daughter."

Kurama smiled at her. She was perceptive and that was good. "That's why you're my favorite."

Aiko stared at him for a few seconds then sighed softly. "Oh…" Climbing down, she went back to coloring with a smile. "That's okay then."

Kurama went back to his work, keeping in mind that the sooner he was done, the sooner they could go home.

A soft knock at the window stole Aiko's attention and she stumbled to her feet, hurrying over to open the window for Hiei.

"Papa!"

"Hm?"

Kurama sniffed, catching a hint of Hiei's usual scent without the added chemicals of the paint though he also smelled like Kurama's body wash. Eyebrow raising as he glanced at him, the clothes he'd been wearing switched out for a loose black t-shirt, jeans and boots, his jacket unbuttoned and bandana left, his hair covering the Jagan well enough that it shouldn't have attracted attention. Especially with the flower crown still resting upon his head, the other flowers tucked behind his ears like a wreath.

"I need your help," Aiko says, tugging at Hiei's hand and guiding him over to her crayons.

Hiei closed the window behind him and followed after her, her pink backpack that'd once been Kurama's slung over his shoulder. "Putting up pictures?"

"Uh-huh."

Hiei shrugs. "Alright. But you should color them first and then we put them up."

Putting down the backpack, Hiei took out her blanket and set it down in the corner. Aiko hurrying to lay on it and smiling when he hands her Youko. The silver fox plush lovingly held in her arms as she curled up on her blanket. Hiei glanced at her coloring books and began to pick them up with her pencils.

"Don't forget the tape, Papa."

"They're your things, if you want them then remember to pick them up."

Kurama watched with amusement and fondness as Aiko curled up at Hiei's side once he sat beside her, smushed between the wall and his child. She wiggled beneath his arm and showed him what he pages he could do and let him use her crayons. Hiei shook his head and let her tuck herself close to his side with Youko lying beside her. As much as he wanted to join them, the papers remained a threat to his family time and he simply allowed his youki to swirl around the pair like a warm blanket.

After a few hours passed, Kurama let out a soft sigh of relief and stretched his arms above his head. He glanced at the clock then looked over. A soft gasp leaving him and his lips curled into a smile as he watched Hiei sleep with Aiko lying on his chest, his jacket draped over her like a blanket. His arm was tucked beneath his head and they were both dozing with coloring pencils and half-done pages around them. Youko's paw held in the little girl's hand as she curled up on Hiei, his arm wrapped around her unconsciously and holding her close.

Getting up from his chair, Kurama kept his footsteps light and quiet as he cleaned up around them, returning everything to where it was in his desk. Coming back, he knelt down and gently rubbed Hiei's arm.

"Hiei."

Hiei grumbled, sniffing deeply and rubbing his hand down the side of his face, eyes opening blearily as he glanced up at Kurama. "… How long was I asleep?"

Kurama smiled fondly, brushing his knuckles against his cheek. "A couple hours."

Hiei groaned and pressed his hand to his face, content to lay in silence until Aiko shifted and he looked down. "… Oh." He cradled the back of her head, smiling fondly.

Kurama looked down at her. When she wasn't moving and excitable, it was easy to see how small she was. Gently brushing her hair behind her ear, he smiled apologetically. "I apologize that it took so long."

Hiei glanced at him and reached up to take off his flower crown, sitting it on Kurama's head instead. "You're worth waiting for," he mumbled, cupping Kurama's cheek with a sleepy smile.

Kurama smiled widely, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips before he moved to pick up Aiko. "Let's get her home."

Hiei eased his jacket off her and gently pried her hands from his shirt, shrugging on his jacket once she was bundled up in Kurama's arms.

"It's getting colder outside," he said.

Despite his resistance to the cold, he still worried over her being sick. Picking up her blanket and tucking it back into her backpack, Hiei pulled out her jacket instead and handed it to Kurama before zipping up her backpack and shouldering it. Kurama took to the task of trying to bundle Aiko up with her jacket and once he was sure, they left together.

Hiei yawned, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked in an easy quiet. Aiko's head resting on Kurama's shoulder and Youko held tightly in her arms, Kurama's head resting against hers as he looked ahead.

"For what it's worth, I don't think she cares how it's done. She just wants to spend time with you."

Kurama glanced at Hiei and then down to Aiko's sleeping face and he smiled softly. "That means a lot to hear."


End file.
